Señor de la guerra
by Lord Anduin Lothar
Summary: No me destruyan plox :'v es mi primer día xD
1. Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo, el clan Uzumaki fue un poderoso clan que se dividía en 3 Ramas Familiares diferentes, las cuales una era especializada en Sellos y la otra en ser tipo Sensor. Sin embargo, la tercera Rama Familiar, casi como si fuera un clan totalmente distinto, se enfocaba en combates Cuerpo a Cuerpo. A diferencia de sus demás hermanos y hermanas que eran pacíficos y amables, ellos eran bastante hostiles contra cualquiera fuera del clan, inclusive contra otros Uzumakis.

Esa Rama del clan era liderada por un hombre que tenía el (dado por su Rama) título de " _Jefe de Guerra_ ". Un hombre cuya arrogancia ante la muerte es ahora leyenda, en la que se rumoreaba que bebió sangre de un Demonio que se presentó ante él y su Rama Familiar, ofreciéndoles grandes poderes, los cuales también bebieron esa sangre pero al beber de ella terminó cambiándolos… su piel paso a ser de un sano color Blanco hasta ser más ennegrecida, sus cabellos que eran de color habitual Rojo pasaron a ser de un color Carmesí puntiagudo y sus ojos que eran de color negro o marrón se convirtieron en Morado, los colmillos se les agrandaron al punto en que sobresalían de su boca, las uñas de sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras de un color Negro. .

Se hicieron más grandes, más fuertes, _más salvajes_ , sus ya de por sí grandes reservas de Chakra aumentaron dramáticamente. Luego de eso el Jefe de Guerra emocionado por la gran mejora que obtuvieron ,dirigió a sus compañeros a grandes batallas en busca de Conquista y Gloría, lucharon contra otros habitantes de Uzukagure hasta exterminarlos, sus tácticas de combate eran brutales pero efectivas, al haber eliminado a la "competencia" esa Rama Familiar tomó control de esas tierras robadas aumentando así su territorio, rápidamente el resto del mundo se enteró del genocidio, esto dotó a esa parte del clan una fama que fue muy temida y respetada por muchos, entre ellos los clanes Uchiha y Senju

 _Luego del exterminio del resto de los habitantes, el tenebroso Demonio desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido, pero eso no les importo, después de todo ya les había dado los poderes que les prometió y lo seguían conservando, junto con un poco de su sangre._

Aunque muchos fueron los que bebieron la sangre Demoniaca, al Jefe de Guerra fue al que le afecto más, era mucho más grande, fuerte y su piel era un poco más negra que el resto de su Rama, para remarcar este hecho, se hizo unos tatuajes en forma del símbolo Uzumaki(Un espiral) por sus Brazos que se extendían en múltiples Espirales de los Hombros hasta las Muñecas, Piernas desde los Muslos hasta los Tobillos y de la Nuca pasando por toda la espalda hasta la Cintura de un color Rojo ,al igual que su mandíbula inferior y cuello hasta los Pectorales. Este poseía una sed de sangre que nublaba su juicio, a tal punto que al entrar en combate contra otros Shinobis lanzaba un gran grito (que era más bien parecido a un rugido de una bestia salvaje) para intimidar sus rivales, debido a esto se ganó un apodo infame; Yuudai " _Grito Infernal_ " Uzumaki

Grito Infernal y su Rama renombrada ahora como los " _Grito de Guerra_ ", que para el resto del clan Uzumaki ellos eran nada más que unas bestias despiadadas e insaciables, tuvieron acaloradas discusiones en las que el Líder del clan Daiki Uzumaki (quien pertenecía a la Rama experta en Sellos) tuvo que intervenir para que no pasara a mayores, puesto que temía que el clan fuera a dividirse y se produjera una guerra civil.

 _Al enterarse de la masacre y saqueo a los demás habitantes del Continente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para él_

Daiki decidió dejar que conservaran esas tierras porque sabía que se negarían dejarlas, pero jamás podrían volver al resto de Uzukagure ni ninguno de ellos tendría la posibilidad de dirigir al clan Uzumaki en el futuro ,tendrían que arreglárselas solos, en esas tierras a las que nombraron " _los Baldíos_ ". Sorpresivamente Yuudai acepto aquella decisión para con él y sus Grito de Guerra, pese a que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las políticas pacificas era muy leal a su clan y respetó la decisión de su Líder y así lograron evitar un conflicto interno.

Las tres Ramas vivieron en paz por años hasta la invasión a Uzukagure por 3 Naciones Ninjas, los Grito de Guerra, ansiosos por un largo tiempo sin luchar, fueron los primeros en ir al campo de batalla, ellos fueron la primera y última defensa del clan Uzumaki, combatieron ferozmente, por cada Shinobi de esa Rama que moría 2 Ninjas enemigos los acompañaban a la tumba, pero al final siendo asediados por 3 Naciones Ninja cayeron ante la superioridad numérica, incluido Grito Infernal.

Terminada esa sangrienta guerra el clan Uzumaki fue exterminado casi en su totalidad y de los Gritos de Guerra ya no se volvió a escuchar… pero hubo una sobreviviente al ser todavía una niña e hija del Jefe de Guerra, sabiendo que los invasores estaban cerca de Uzukagure, fue enviada Konohakagure , una Nacion Shinobi aliada de los Uzumakis para que fuera la siguiente Jinchuuriki del _Zorro de las Nueve Colas_ , esa niña se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, que se crio sana y fuerte la cual tiempo después se casó con el Cuarto Hokage; Minato Namikaze y tuvieron un único hijo.

 _Grito Infernal había convencido al Líder del clan que su hija seria perfecta para ser la siguiente Jinchuuriki ya que al tener sangre Demoniaca corriendo por sus venas y sus Redes de Chakra más grande que la mayoría de las 2 Ramas restantes podría contener mucho mejor el poder del Zorro. Aunque él Líder se opuso al principio, terminó aceptando este hecho y la envió para que también pedir su apoyo a Konoha… pero este pedido llego demasiado tarde._

 _Yuudai ,sabiendo que la ayuda no iba a llegar y que pronto morirían, decidió verter lo que quedaba de la sangre del Demonio hasta llenar una jarra tallado de una fina madera con unos símbolos que no conocía (_ en las que el Demonio que les ofreció poderes les hizo beber su sangre _) y a pesar de no ser un maestro en Sellos, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlos para sellar esa jarra en una cámara oculta en algún lugar, a la espera de la siguiente generación de Uzumakis, luego de eso volvió a la carga contra sus enemigos, en la que sería su última gran batalla._

El hijo de esa pareja que sería llamado Naruto Uzumaki, el actual Jinchuuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas y único descendiente vivo, **heredero de** **la Sangre y legado de Grito Infernal.**

 **Notas del autor(JAJAJA):**

 _PFFFUUU eso que lees ahí arriba me costó UNA TREMENDA BARBARIDAD de escribir, en serio y eso que es muy muy corto para una especie de… prologo? Ahora más que nunca admiro a esos escritores/ras que tienen fics realmente largos y muuuy buenos, en fin esta pequeña idea no paro de rondarme por la cabeza (a pesar de que no leo ni veo Naruto desde que termino :v) porque me voy leyendo muchos libros de World Of Warcraft últimamente y de ahí me inspire… más bien plagié xD no obstante pienso releer el Manga de Naruto al Derecho y al Revés con tal de apegarme al Canon… parcialmente xD._

 _Ya que esto será una especie de Crossover, si bien no será ambientado en WoW , si tendrá uno que otro Personaje y Armas o Ataques los cuales serán modificados ligeramente sus orígenes y/o aspectos al igual que algunos Personajes de Naruto, tranquilos no será un cambio abrumador y todo asdkjblsdhaklhfaf, todavía no se cuales personajes de WoW aparecerán en la historia pero tengo una vaga idea de cuales usar._

 _Sé que deje muchas preguntas, situaciones, lugares, espacios temporales y hechos incoherentes… pero vamos, nunca he sido un escritor, de hecho, lo máximo que escribí en toda mi vida fue un informe de 5 página de Biología cuando tenía 13 años… de todas formas cuando vuelva a tener ideas un poquito coherentes y que se apeguen a este intento de prologo me pondré a escribir, hasta la próxima!._

 _Les gustó? No les gustó? Dejen su opinión que las leeré, cualquier ayuda, critica e idea será aceptada, apreciada y considerada por este humilde ser :v_


	2. Capitulo 1

El Hokage lo había citado temprano en su oficina, como era obvio, en la torre Hokage, suspirando cansadamente al pensar que puedo haber dormido hasta tarde, se dirigió allí. Una vez que entro en la oficina vio a Hizuren Sarutobi de pie observando la aldea por una ventana. —Gracias por venir Shikaku.-Le dijo sin voltearse a verlo. —Sé que debe ser difícil para ti levantarte temprano un domingo.

—No tanto, y por lo difícil…bueno, usted no ha estado presente cuando mi esposa me regaño por hacerle beber Sake a mi hijo.-Comento sonriente el líder del clan Nara, el Hokage se giró a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me sorprende, aunque muchas madres desean que sus hijos e hijas sean iguales a sus padres, con el caso tuyo y de tu hijo es natural que tu esposa quiera evitar que se convierta en una versión miniatura de ti.-Dijo Hizuren distraídamente. —Pero quizás ya sea tarde para eso.- Ambos compartieron una divertida risa, luego de un momento el Nara volvió a colocar su semblante serio, casi aburrido. —Usted no me llamo solo para hablar de mi familia no Hokage-sama?.-Dijo finalmente.

—Me temo que no Shikaku, te he llamado para comentarte sobre un asunto muy importante.-Dijo el Hokage seriamente. —Siéntate por favor, me tomara un tiempo explicarte la situación.-El Nara obedeció y se sentó en una silla que había frente del escritorio. Hizuren se levantó y camino hasta el medio de la habitación. —Anbu!.-Gritó al aire, al instante ,5 figuras aparecieron rápidamente arrodillándose frente al líder de Konoha. —A sus órdenes Lord Hokage, que necesita?.-Dijo el líder de ellos, quién tenía una máscara de conejo.

—Voy a tener una charla con Shikaku y quiero que sea en _**privado**_.-Remarcó. — Asegúrense de que nadie nos moleste, el que desee hablar conmigo o él tendrá que hacerlo después, quedo claro?.

—Hai!.-Respondieron los 5 antes de esfumarse en un "Poof" junto con una pequeña nube de humo. Acto seguido el Hokage trazó calmadamente una serie de sellos de manos y puso su mano derecha en el suelo, rápidamente el sello se esparció por todo el piso, cubriendo paredes, techo, puerta y finalmente las ventanas. El sello brilló de un color blanco unos segundos antes de desaparecer. —Bien, así los oídos curiosos no podrán husmear.-Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

—Verás Shikaku, tengo que ir a reunirme con un grupo de poderosas personas, cruzando el Mar, lejos de las Naciones Elementales ,a un Continente llamado; _**Azerot**_.-El Nara casi se cae de su silla al escuchar el nombre del lugar.—Parece que sabes algo al respecto.-Dijo Hizuren al ver su reacción. —S-Si, he visto algo de información sobre aquella tierra.-Dijo tartamudeando un poco. —Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía solo 10 años, en un pergamino que dejo mi Abuelo… pero nunca creí que fuera cierto, parecía un cuento, un mito.

—Pues no, Azerot es real, es un lugar muy extraño Shikaku. Cuentan con 9 Naciones y sus ejércitos son muy numerosos, hay Guerreros que podrían hacerles frente a cualquier Hokage, allí no existe o al menos no se usa el Chakra, se utiliza la Magia, una muy poderosa.-Le informó seriamente. —Y tengo que dirigirme allí para reunirme con unas personas que dominan esa Magia de una manera fantástica, son conocidos como el " _ **Consejo de los 6**_ " de una Ciudad llamada _**Dalaran**_.-Se calló unos segundos. —Debo discutir con ellos sobre un asunto de suma urgencia, conoces al _**Sannin**_ Jiraiya no?.-El Nara asintió. —Pues él me conto que el _**Gran Sapo Sabio**_ dijo una profecía hace 13 años, en ella cuenta sobre dos personas, las cuales sin saberlo una condenaría a la humanidad y la otra la llevaría a la salvación. La profecía dice que " _ **El cielo se torcerá y el trueno sonara, marcando así la llegada del salvador y la aparición del verdadero poder, mientras que los vientos abrasadores y tierra retorcida marcaran el ascenso del destructor y aquellos que respiren conocerán el verdadero significado del sueño eterno**_ _"._

Shikaku se encontraba en completo silencio, procesando lo que el Hokage le acababa de contar. —Con todo el respeto Hokage-sama, lo que usted me está diciendo me parece una completa locura.-Dijo finalmente. —Me está hablando de una tierra que casi nadie conoce, de gente muy poderosa que domina la "Magia" y de una antigua profecía que por cómo suena pareciera que se trata de una especie de fin del mundo.-Le miró fijamente. —Entiéndame que me es muy difícil creerle… pero lo hago, a usted lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que sería incapaz de contar todo eso y que sea gran mentira, o broma de muy mal gusto.-Miró a su alrededor desconfiando de esto ultimó. —Pero aun no entiendo ,que tiene que ver conmigo todo esto?.

Hizuren asintió. —Gracias por creerme, y si, te entiendo perfectamente, si no hubiera visitado esa tierra hace ya muchos años por insistencia de Jiraiya, también me mostraría reacio a creer semejante historia, y la razón por la que te cuento esto es porque… quiero que dirijas Konoha en mi ausencia.-Soltó la bomba el anciano Hokage, que se divirtió un poco al ver la cara del Nara.

—P-Perdón Hokage-sama?, creo que escuche mal.-Se hurgó el dedo meñique en uno de sus oídos. —Quiere que yo dirija la aldea mientras no está?.-Preguntó estupefacto. —Así es, me pareces la persona más indicada para hacerlo.-Le respondió el Hokage. —Además, no te estoy nombrando mi sucesor, solo quiero que te hagas cargo de Konoha por el tiempo que me llevara llegar a Azerot y charlar con el Consejo de los 6… y de paso explorar un poco Dalaran, no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ver la " _ **Ciudadela Violeta**_ ".-Dijo sonriendo.

—Pero Hokage-sama!,que hay del " _ **Consejo de Konoha**_ "?, acaso se reunieron y se decidió esto sin mi opinión al respecto?.-Exclamo el Nara,Hizuren encendió su pipa y aspiró profundamente, dejando que el tabaco llenara sus pulmones, para luego exhalar el humo. —No no, el resto del Consejo no sabe nada al respecto, es pura decisión mía, además soy el Hokage, ellos tendrán aceptar mi decisión, ya que mi palabra es ley.-Dijo seriamente el líder de Konoha, para luego pasar a un tono y semblante amable. —No te estoy ordenando que lo hagas, ni tampoco te lo pido como tu Hokage, lo hago como un buen amigo que confía plenamente en ti, pero respetare tu decisión si decides no aceptar Shikaku.-El Nara suspiró y se masajeo la sienes, nervioso. — Es mucha responsabilidad Hokage-sama y lo más seguro es que tendré problemas más adelante, sobre todo con Danzo.-Volvió a suspirar y sonrió resignadamente. —Aceptare tomar su puesto en lo que usted viaje y se reúna con esas personas.

—Muchas gracias Shikaku.-Dijo Hizuren, dándole un apretón de manos. —Informare de mi decisión y partiré mañana en la mañana rumbo a Azerot, y descuida yo me asegurare de que Danzo no se intente hacer el listo contigo, lo harás bien, eres muy inteligente.-Sonriendo. —Un rasgo que por suerte tu hijo adquirió.

—Jumm.- Dijo el sonriente Nara. —Según Asuma es mucho más listo que yo, y no se haga el adulador, no hare todo esto sin algo a cambio… el Bar del centro de Konoha tendrá que servirme Sake gratis mientras yo sea el Hokage.-Luego ambos hombres estallaron a carcajadas.

A la mañana siguiente tal y como había prometido Hizuren, les había informado al Consejo de su decisión y partida por lo menos durante 2 semanas. Aunque hubo de algunos miembros que se mostraron inconformes con esto, el sofoco rápidamente las protestas, luego de dejar oficialmente el cargo a Shikaku Nara se dirigió rumbo a Azerot, para discutir seriamente sobre la profecía del "salvador" y del "destructor" entre otros asuntos…

 _ **PUUUFFF esto es cada vez más difícil, pero bueno es lo que se me vino a la mente, como dije anteriormente, dejen sus comentarios, que toda crítica , ayuda e idea serán aceptada, apreciada y consideradas. Gracias por leer hasta la próxima!.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Monte Myōboku:**_

Estaba soñando, un sueño muy extraño.- —No, esto…esto me resulta familiar.-Dijo tratando de recordar lo que anteriormente había sentido en otros sueños raros.- —…Es una visión, estoy de nuevo en una visión!.-Se respondió a sí mismo sorprendido. Se encontraba en una tierra que nunca había visto, era un paisaje cubierto por nieve y una espesa neblina, avanzó tranquilamente hacia delante, podía escuchar unos ruidos a la distancia, eran rugidos, gritos y explosiones de lo que parecía ser una batalla. —Una muy grande por lo que veo.-Comento a la nada viendo ahora mucho mejor ya que mientras más avanzaba la niebla se iba haciendo cada vez más débil. Vio muchos cráteres gigantes marcados en el suelo, montañas destruidas parcialmente y muchos restos de unas criatu ras raras.

También vio una enorme estructura muy a lo lejos, muy grande. Tanto como para distinguirla claramente pese a que se encontraba a mucha distancia, pero se concentro en mirar a las bestias que había en el suelo cerca suyo

Eran enormes, tenían poderosos brazos y piernas, unas garras muy afiladas al igual que sus dien tes… pero había algo que estaba mal en esas criaturas. Se acercó mucho más a los restos del mas cercano y sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al percatarse como se encontraba el cadáver, murió de una manera violenta, en su larga vida no conocía a ninguna bestia que pudiera dejar al cadáver en un estado horripilantemente decrepito, no era más que un amasijo de piel y huesos resecos.

Miró alrededor y comprobó que había decenas de cuerpos en el mismo estado, y lo que era peor, aquellas criaturas tenían un horrendo semblante, indicando que habían sufrido mucho a lo largo de todo ese monstruoso calvario. Una sensación de intranquilidad se adueñó de él, rápidamente se apartó de los resto al ver que este se movía, el cadáver putrefacto se levantó torpemente, siseando, ahora con sus ojos brillando de un siniestro resplandor verde. Escuchó otros siseos a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta vio como los demás cuerpos se levantaban rígidamente y comenzaron a marchar hacia el norte, donde podía oír lejanamente un rugido atronador.

Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a seguirlos, su entorno se transformó en una vorágine caótica compuesta de imágenes fugaces que fue incapaz de encontrarle un sentido, pero también escuchó voces…

— _Son demasiado numerosos, tenemos que retroceder hacia los barrancos…!.-_ Decía una chica, parecía ser joven

— _Quieres pelear?, pues pelea conmigo…!_.-Gritó una ansiosa voz un poco más grave de un chico

— _Pero si esta cosa ya está muerta, no debería de poder moverse…!.-_ Dijo otro muchacho, sonaba claramente sorprendido y asustado.

— _Tantos…tantos muertos…-_ Dijo otra chica entre sollozos.

— _Hay que luchar, somos los únicos aquí para hacerles frente, debemos detener esta locura cueste lo que cueste…-_ Dijo finalmente una voz decidida de un chico.

Esta última voz transmitía una seguridad y voluntad inquebrantables que animaba al resto y una imagen le acompañó. Se trataba de un hombre, un adolecente siendo más claro, era alto y delgado pero musculoso de piel bronceada cabello en punta, rojizo como la sangre y ojos morados, su ropa se encontraba destruida en gran parte del torso y la parte derecha de su pantalón hasta la rodilla ya no existía, mostraba así numerosas heridas por todo su cuerpo, la más severa estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, era un profundo tajo. Empuñaba un hacha de doble filo bastante grande, era de metal color negro adornado con unos brillantes sellos azules que no reconoció.

—Ahh.. .. Así que eres tú.-Le dijo al volver a verlo. —Esta es una gran prueba a la que te enfrentaras…" _ **Salvador"**_ .-Dijo antes de que todo se volviera completamente oscuro ,luego de lo que pareciera una eternidad ,abrió los ojos.

—Gamamaru-sama, se encuentra bien?.-Preguntó un sapo color marrón bastante grande, medía alrededor de 4 metros, era, Gamanao, el cuidador del Gran Sapo Sabio. —Lo escuche quejarse entre sueños.-Le dijo preocupadamente. —No te alarmes joven, simplemente he tenido una visión sobre algo que me ha perturbado un poco.-Respondió el sapo anciano seriamente. —Quiero que llamen aquí a Jiraiya lo más pronto posible, debo de contarle esto urgente.

Mientras tanto en la _**Ciudad de Dalaran:**_

Por fin, luego de 4 días de viaje en barco, Hizuren Sarutobi se encontraba en Dalaran, una vez que llego al puerto Menethil de Lordaeron, donde fue recibido por un emisario. Le informo que era de Dalaran y le escoltaría hasta la Ciudadela Violeta, aunque eso tardo otros 2 días en un lujoso carro…de todas formas, ahora caminaba por la calle principal, encantado por los hermosos edificios y arboledas. Negó con la cabeza saliendo de su asombro, ya habría tiempo de admirar Dalaran en otra ocasión, ahora tenía que reunirse con el Consejo de los vez llegado al edificio de 3 pisos donde se reunirían, se adentró en él, subió por las escaleras hasta el último piso.

Había 4 personas,2 mujeres y 2 hombres custodiando la puerta, asintió a modo de saludo, los guardias al verlo hicieron una respetuosa reverencia y le abrieron la puerta para que entrara en la habitación ,era bastante grande, perfectamente podían caber el triple de personas allí .

—Oh! Bienvenido Lord Hokage, nos alegra que haya podido llegar, aunque esperábamos que el Sannin Jiraiya estuviera con usted.-Le saludo un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza con una túnica de color rojo, ocultando su rostro, paso su mirada por los presentes, y vio que todos estaba vestidos de la misma forma, solo que eran de diferente color.

—Por favor, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo nos conocemos desde hace años _**Krasus**_ , llámame Hizuren-Le dijo sonriendo, se aliviaba un poco de que él se encontrara presente. — Y Jiraiya tuvo que irse al _**Monte Myōboku**_ por un asunto urgente en medio del viaje, pero me dijo que intentaría llegar en cuanto se desocupara.-El hombre de túnica roja, ahora identificado como Krasus asintió, luego el Hokage se dirigió a los demás presentes. —Honorable consejo.-dijo haciendo una corta pero sincera reverencia. —Les agradezco que aceptaran reunirse conmigo tan rápidamente, ya que soy consciente de que tienen muchos deberes por atender, aunque me gustaría charlar y conocerlos mejor, me temo que no podrá ser, debo hablarles de la profecía que dijo el Gran Sapo Sabio…-Pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

—Si es sobre la de hace 13 años no debes recordárnoslo.-Dijo el dueño de la voz, era un hombre, era de mediana estatura y encorvado, quizás por la edad, pero Hizuren no pudo saberlo ya que la túnica de color verde le cubría el cuerpo entero, incluido el rostro. —Ya hemos discutido con anterioridad sobre este asunto, no le veo el sentido a volver hacerlo Sarutobi.

—Y acordamos observar atentamente, tanto como Azerot y las Naciones elementales, pero hasta ahora no se ha visto ninguna de las señales dichas de la profecía Lord Hokage.-Continuó más respetuosamente una mujer vestida con una túnica de un color violeta, que también tenia el rostro oculto. —Es posible que el Gran Sapo Sabio se haya equivocado.

—Concuerdo, la profecía además de ser muy vaga, no nos dice nada al respecto.-Dijo otro hombre de porte noble, era bastante alto, Hizuren calculó que debía medir unos 2 metros y como todos los reunidos vestía una túnica, pero de un color dorado. — Si ambos son hombres o mujeres, si es aquí en Azerot o en las Naciones Elementales, tal vez pueda ocurrir muchos años adelante o directamente no lo haga, tenemos algunas sospechas, pero todavía no hay nada sólido como para actuar.

—Pues me temo que debo estar en contra de ustedes señora _**Modera,**_ príncipe _**Kael'thas.-**_ Dijo el hombre de túnica roja; Krasus. —He conocido a el Sabio Gamamaru durante años y cuando ha dicho una profecía, siempre se ha cumplido, o acaso se les olvido el " _ **El día del Sol Negro"**_.- A todos los presentes (con excepción del Hokage) les dio un escalofrió al recordar los sucesos con aquella profecía, Hizuren se preguntó, qué había pasado para generar tal reacción de ese poderoso grupo? —Si bien aún no se encuentran razones de alarma, no hay que desestimar al Sabio, y teniendo en cuenta una frase de la profecía que dice específicamente " _una condenaría a la humanidad"_ podríamos estar frente a una amenaza bastante importante.

—Estas en lo cierto viejo amigo Krasus.-Dijo una nueva y conocida voz en el edificio, todos se voltearon a ver como Jiraiya entraba en la habitación a paso firme. —Justamente, antes de llegar aquí el anciano Gamamaru me llamo para que fuera urgente a verlo…- Dijo deteniéndose al lado del Hokage, mirando a los miembros del Consejo mortalmente serio, rara vez visto en él. —y lo que me contó fue inquietante, debemos prepararnos para lo peor y comenzara aquí en Azerot.

—A qué se refiere Sannin Jiraiya?.- Dijo calmadamente un hombre bastante bajo, incluso con la su túnica (de color negro) cubriéndole de pies a cabeza se notaba que era regordete. —Como sabe que empezara en Azerot?.-Le preguntó.

—Verán…

 **/ FlashBack inicia /**

— _Muy bien anciano ya estoy aquí, que es lo que quieres contarme?.-_ Dijo Jiraiya una vez que estuvo frente al Sapo Sabio. Estaba en un barco junto con su Sensei rumbo a Azerot cuando una pequeña rana le entrego un mensaje de Gamamaru diciéndole que debía ir inmediatamente al Monte Myōboku para contarle algo. Disculpándose con el Hokage tuvo que marcharse, ya que pocas veces el viejo Sapo le llamaba de forma tan repentina.

— _Jiraiya, siempre te he respetado y confiado plenamente en ti.-_ Le dijo Gamamaru _._ _—_ _Por qué sé que estas destinado a lograr grandes cosas, que en un momento crítico decidirán el destino del mundo.-_ Jiraiya sonrió _._ _—_ _Lo sé, y te agradezco mucho que lo hagas._ _-_ Le dijo _._ _—_ _Pero no es por eso a lo que me has llamado, no? .-_ El Gran Sapo Sabio negó con la cabeza _._ _—_ _Es por la última profecía que te conté hace 13,todavía la recuerdas?.-_ El Sannin asintió _._ _—_ _Bien, porque he visto otra vez al "_ _ **Salvador**_ _" más claro que nunca y en circunstancias nefastas para cualquier ser vivo.-_ Y le contó lo todo lo sucedido en visión, al igual que la última imagen antes de despertar

— _Tú, que has recorrido todo el mundo y visto a muchas personas, puedes reconocer a esa tierra y al muchacho que te describí?.-_ Le preguntó al Sannin. — _Sí y no_.-Dijo finalmente Jiraiya. — _No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que esa tierra es Northrend, Un Continente lejano que está más allá de las Naciones Elementales, incluso de Azerot, pero al chico nunca lo he visto, ni conozco a nadie que tenga esas características._

— _Ya veo, una lástima en verdad, porque si pudiéramos dar con él, podrías entrenarlo para esa futura batalla._ -Dijo Gamamaru. — _Un segundo, tú quieres que yo lo entrene ?.-_ dijo un estupefacto Jiraiya— _tal vez resulte ser el_ _ **otro**_ _quien salve a la humanidad y no ese._

— _No seas payaso Jiraiya , estoy muy seguro de que ese chico que te dije es el "salvador", además yo soy el que tiene las visiones, no tú.-_ Le dijo el anciano Sapo. — _A quien le dices payaso? Sapo arrugado!.-_ Respondió un furioso Jiraiya.

 **/ Flashback termina/**

—Y eso fue lo que paso.-Dijo tranquilamente Jiraiya, mientras que el resto de los presentes tenían una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza por la manera en la que termino la discusión. —Bien es… inquietante la visión que tuvo el Gran sapo Sabio.-Continuo el hombre regordete de tunica negra. —Debemos considerar que hay que hacer al respecto.

—Considerar?.-Dijo un incrédulo Jiraiya. —Lo que hay que hacer es enviar a un grupo explorador a Northrend para ver que esta ocurriendo ahí.-El hombre de tunica negra iba replicar cuando, nuevamente, interrumpió el de túnica verde. —Sannin Jiraiya, por mucho que nuestros Magos y Magas del Kirin Tor sean expertos en Magia Arcana, no son adivinos, lo que el Sapo Sabio dijo fue una visión que _**podría pasar**_.-Le dijo remarcando sus palabras como si estuviera hablando con un niño. —Además, Northrend es inmenso y casi inexplorado, no contamos con un mapa ni sabemos la zona donde el Sapo Sabio tuvo la visión… y como esta seguro de que es Northrend y no Alterac? O el Pais de las Nieves o del Hierro en las Naciones Elementales?.

—Lo se porque he estado allí, y la enorme estructura que dijo ver era el _**Templo del Reposo del Dragón**_.-Dijo el Sannin mirando fugazmente a Krasus, quien mantuvo su compostura.- _"Vaya, ahora sabe disimular mucho mejor".-_ pensó divertido, cuando conoció a Krasus y le interrogaba por su verdadera identidad, este se ponía nervioso rápidamente. —Además.-Continuó. —Al menos ya sabemos quien buscar, un adolescente varón con cabello puntiagudo color de sangre y ojos morados, no creo que existan muchos con esas características, solo será cuestión de tiempo encontrarlo.

—De hecho será imposible hacerlo.-Dijo Hizuren, quien todo este tiempo había permanecido callado. —Esa descripción solo coincide con un clan en las Naciones Elementales… un clan que ya no existe.-Todos guardaron silencio ante esa revelación. —Pero… viejo sapo dijo que lo vio! , tu sabes que el nunca falla!.-Exclamo Jiraiya. —Lo sé.-Le respondió su Sensei. —Pero esas características son las de una Rama Familiar del clan Uzumaki, los " _ **Grito de Guerra**_ " quienes fueron exterminados hace 77 años, hay 3 Uzumakis en Konoha,2 eran mujeres y ninguna de las 2 pertenecía a esa rama, además ya han fallecido, la ultima fue hace 37 años y no cumplía con las descripciones que acabas de dar ni tampoco lo hace su único hijo.

—Bueno, esto resuelve todo, demostrando que no todo lo que dice el "Gran Sabio Sapo" es verdad.-Dijo con tono de burla el hombre con túnica de verde. —Como no hay nada mas que discutir, me retiro.-Luego murmuró unas palabras que Jiraiya y Hizuren no entendieron y desapareció.

—Yo también lo haré, tengo unos cuantos deber por cumplir, caballeros.-Dijo Kael'thas haciendo una reverencia y saliendo normalmente por la puerta. —Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi compañero vestido de verde durante esta charla Lord Hokage, muchos Magos creen qué, por que dominan la Magia Arcana son mejores que el resto, Adiós.-Dijo y se retiro, al igual que el hombre de la tunica negra que hizo una reverencia antes de partir.

Solo quedaban el Hokage,Jiraiya,Krasus y el sexto mago que permaneció callado desde que empezó la reunión, tenia una tunica de color azul y miro fijamente a los 2 Shinobis y dijo: —Les creo, no serán muchos pero enviare un grupo de Magos a investigar cualquier anomalía que se encuentre en Northrend, si consigo pruebas de que la visión es cierta, volveré a convocar esta reunión para tomar medidas al respecto.-Ambos Shinobis asintieron, acto seguido el hombre brillo intensamente de un color azul y desapareció.

—Que extravagancia.-Comentó Jiraiya. —Por suerte tú no eres así Krasus.-Le dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su hombro y le sonrío. Krasus suspiro resignadamente —Lamento que la reunión no haya ido al que usted planeaba Lord Hok.. Hizuren.-Se corrigió Krasus. —Si sirve de algo, yo también les creo, explorare Northrend por mi cuenta y veré si encuentro algo extraño cerca del templo, fue un gusto verlos otra vez

—No te preocupes Krasus al menos tenia que intentarlo ,y también me dio gusto verte, deberías pasarte por Konoha de vez en cuando para charlar.-Le dijo el Hokage sonriendo, a lo que Krasus asintió. —Si igualmente, y de todas formas yo no tenia mucha fe al respecto de esta reunión.-Dijo Jiraiya cruzado de brazos. —Bueno, yo también me retiro, nos vemos.-Dijo el mago vestido de rojo antes de brillar intensamente (como el anterior mago solo que de un color rojo) y desaparecer.

Ambos Shinobis quedaron en silencio hasta que Jiraiya hbalo finalmente:

—Retiro lo dicho ,Krasus es igual de extravagante que los demás.-Hizuren simplemente se río negando con la cabeza mientras se iba de la habitación.

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Bien, aquí esta el 3 capitulo,como dije solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente y si pienso que sirve para la historia lo publico ,y es Uzushiogakure*mi bad, yo escribí mal en el prologo,**_ _ **después lo corregir,**_ _ **probablemente**_ _ **Gracias por leer,hasta la proxima!.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

— _Pequeño….-_ Escuchó decir una a lo lejos. — _Despierta pequeño….-_ Volvió a decir la voz, era muy profunda y tenebrosa, estaba mucho más cerca. — _HE DICHO QUE DESPIERTES!._ -Gritó la voz encolerizada, despertándose de golpe muy agitado, le costó mucho moverse porque que todo su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo en el estómago, donde le habían golpeado muy fuerte. — _Bien, sigue mi voz chico… tenemos que hablar y no contamos con mucho tiempo.-_ Le dijo aquella voz, miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar donde se hallaba, pero no logro hacerlo, ya que estaba en una especie de alcantarilla. —Una muy sucia _._ -Dijo Naruto. — _Que estás esperando?, te dije que siguieras mi voz!.-_ Le volvió a repetir la voz, nuevamente parecía enojada. — _Si no te das prisa, tus amigos terminaran muertos.-_ Tardó unos segundos en hacerle en caso pero al final terminó haciéndolo, que otra opción tenia? Sakura y Sasuke seguían peleando contra esa "mujer-serpiente". —"Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo".-Pensó mientras seguía con dificultad el camino directo donde parecía provenir la voz.

Luego de unos minutos llego a su destino, era una habitación con una jaula inmensa con un sello puesto en el medio, sorprendido se acercó más para ver mejor, y ahí pudo distinguir una figura igualmente gigante en su interior, tenía unos brillantes ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, garras enormes, nueve largas colas y eran un pelaje color rojo-naranja como todo su cuerpo.

— _Por fin llegas, veo que no solo eres lento mentalmente, no me sorprende que te hayan dado una paliza.-_ Le dijo burlándose la bestia. —Tú.. tu eres el Zorro de las Nueve Colas!.-Exclamo Naruto, asombrado de ver al legendario animal. — _Brillante deducción.-_ Dijo sarcásticamente el zorro. —Que quieres de mí?.-Pregunto un molesto Naruto. —Si me trajiste aquí para burlarte será mejor que me digas como salir, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo-Le exigió. — _Jejeje tienes razón, pero yo no te llame…este es tu subconsciente, terminaste aquí cuando la serpiente te coloco el sello de los "_ _ **Cinco elementos**_ _" y quedaste noqueado, y lo que quiero de ti es que me dejes darte mi Chakra, para que puedas destripar a esa basura lentamente.-_ Esto último lo dijo sonriendo, mostrando su larga hilera de dientes grandes y afilados. —En serio? pues no te creo nada.-Dijo un aséptico Naruto. —Estuviste conmigo 13 años y nunca te molestaste en ayudarme, porque lo harías ahora?.

— _Siempre te he estado hablando, pero mi voz no te llegaba por el estúpido sello que coloco el maldito Cuarto Hokage, al parecer cuando la serpiente te puso el sello encima del mío, logro generar una especie de conexión entre nosotros.-_ Explicó el Nueve Colas. — _Y no digas que nunca te ayude… o acaso no te has preguntado de donde sacaste la fuerza para derrotar al tal Haku?.-_ Le preguntó. — _O como fuiste capaz de parar a la invocación de la serpiente y enfrentarlo brevemente? fui_ _ **YO**_ _quien te dio esa fuerza, ese poder! mocoso malagradecido.-_ Le dijo enojado, Naruto permaneció en silencio, acordándose de esas ocasiones en donde parecía que iba a morir y donde de la nada conseguía esa fuerza para sobrevivir y vencer. —El Chakra rojo.. .ese era el tuyo?.-Preguntó finalmente, el zorro gigante asintió. —Ya veo, lo siento, si me has ayudado un poco después de todo.-Se disculpó sonriendo rascándose la nuca. —Pero tú no me vas a dar tu Chakra gratis no es así?.-El Nueve Colas volvió a sonreír. — _Quizás en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, pero como tu situación actual es de vida o muerte, te daré mi Chakra sin pedirte nada a cambio, ya que si tú mueres yo muero.-_ Aunque no exactamente, ya que podría volver a la vida después de unos años, pero morir no estaba en los planes del zorro. — _Así que dime mocoso, aceptaras mi Chakra para mostrarle a esa repugnante serpiente el poder del más fuerte de todas las Bestias con Colas?-_ Le preguntó. —Claro que sí!, les enseñare a todos que no deben meterse con Naruto Uzumaki,el futuro Hokage de Konoha!.-Respondió enérgicamente Naruto, estaba listo para patearle el trasero a esa mujer-serpiente y demostrarle a sus compañeros de equipo que no era el inútil que pensaban.

— _Muy bien, acércate a la jaula y retira apenas un poco el sello.-_ Dijo el zorro, a lo que Naruto se negó de inmediato. —Ja! ni creas que lo hare, puede que sea un idiota pero no soy tan estúpido, si quito el sello tú te liberaras y destruirás la aldea.-El Nueve Colas suspiro exasperado y le gritó . — _IDIOTA, por eso dije que retires_ _ **apenas un poco**_ _el sello!, ahora date prisa y hazlo que te dije!, porque aunque aquí el tiempo pase más lentamente, ya han transcurrido varios minutos desde que llegaste.-_ Le dijo, Naruto dudó un momento, en verdad iba a confiar en la bestia que mató a tantos y destruyo su aldea? la bestia que por culpa suya y del cuarto hokage la gente le trataba mal y le odiaba?. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar esos sombríos pensamientos de su mente, ahora lo que importaba era ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke que debían seguir luchando contra la serpiente, suspiro, se acercó a la jaula y retiro unos centímetros el sello.

La habitación en donde se encontraban el prisionero y el carcelero tembló, las aguas que rodeaban la jaula se agitaron descontroladamente y el Chakra del rojo del Nueve Colas salió de la jaula y rodeó rápidamente a Naruto hasta tragarlo por completo. Volvió a despertase, pero esta vez en la vida real en el Bosque de la Muerte, suspendido de la rama de un árbol y vio a sus compañeros de equipo mal heridos, y también vio a la persona o cosa que les había atacado. Se puso de pie en esa rama y apretó sus puños, lo que el zorro le había dicho era verdad, un manto rojo de Chakra le rodeaba, sentía el poder, la fuerza como para enfrentarse a cualquiera. Observo como la mujer-serpiente estaba haciendo un sello de mano y su cuello comenzaba a estirarse en dirección a Sasuke. Naruto ahora completamente recuperado, flexionó sus piernas y salto a una velocidad impresionante contra su enemigo.

Orochimaru llevaba un largo tiempo esperando este momento, por fin tenía la oportunidad de darle al hermano menor de Itachi su Sello Maldito, eventualmente el joven Uchiha quedaría fascinado por el poder que obtendría e iría con él en busca de más, lo entrenaría, esperaría que madurara un poco más y entonces le robaría el cuerpo, quedándose así con el Sharingan, el cual usaría para aprender todos los Jutsus del mundo. Justo cuando estaba a solo centímetros de morderlo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha y su cabeza, su ahora largo cuello y cuerpo salieron disparados varios metros más adelante, chocando fuertemente contra uno de los tantos árboles que había en ese bosque.

—Quien diablos se atreve a interrumpirme?!.-Dijo furioso, miró en dirección donde había llegado el golpe y vio al mocoso rubio que se le había enfrentado momentos antes —"Como puede estar pie, si le coloque el sello de los Cinco Elementos?…. ni siquiera tendrá que estar consiente".-Pensó mientras retraía su cuello y cabeza de nuevo a su cuerpo, se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar fijamente con odio a Naruto. —Que paso serpiente, sorprendido de verme?, te hará falta mucho más que ponerme un estúpido sello para detenerme!.-Le respondió un emocionado Naruto, y sin dejar de mirar a Orochimaru dijo: —Sakura,Sasuke, tienen que irse lo más rápido que puedan!, yo le detendré el tiempo suficiente para que puedan escapar.

Los nombrados seguían mirando boquiabierta como su compañero de equipo, quien creían que había sido derrotado, volvía a la batalla y también había logrado ayudar en el último minuto a Sasuke. Haciendo mucho esfuerzo ambos lograron volver a tomar control de su cuerpo y poder moverse.

—No seas estúpido Naruto!.-Dijo una sorprendida y aliviada Sakura. —Es demasiado poderoso para que pelees solo!, Sasuke-kun lo intentó y ese tipo le derroto fácilmente! , tal vez si peleamos los 3 podamos…-No término de hablar cuando Sasuke levanto su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, indicando así que se callara. —Ella tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo, el bastardo es muy fuerte y ágil, ni los 3 le ganaríamos.-Esto último le dijo a Sakura. —Ahh!,así que es hombre.-Dijo sonriendo.- Bah,a ti te venció porque eres un debilucho.-Continuó calmadamente el Uzumaki. —Y Sakura-chan, te dije varias veces que no me compares con Sasuke, además, ustedes están más lastimados que yo, confíen en mí, yo poder vencerlo **Dattebayo**!.-Dijo con gran seguridad.

Sakura le miró todavía preguntándose cómo estaba aquí? ella fue testigo de cómo quedo inconsciente del brutal golpe que le había dado Orochimaru, sacudiendo su cabeza ahora miró a su otro compañero de equipo, lo que Naruto había dicho era cierto, ambos se encontraban lastimados, pero Sasuke lo estaba más, ya que él se enfrentó directamente contra Orochimaru mientras ella observaba, bajo su mirada y vio que la herida que se hizo en la pierna para salir de la primera parálisis que les hizo el Sannin seguía sangrando. —"Debe ser muy profunda".-Pensó y le dijo a Sasuke. —Naruto dice la verdad, estas muy lastimado como para seguir luchando Sasuke-kun, debemos irnos mientras tengamos oportunidad.-El Uchiha le miro con el seño fruncido. —Si dejamos que el pelee contra ese monstruo lo matara Sakura.-Respondió. —No tiene posibilidades de ganar.

—Oigan!, que mierda esperan? ya lárguense de aquí!.-Grito un molestó Naruto, que seguía alerta esperando el movimiento de Orochimaru , el cual seguía mirándolo fijamente en completo silencio. —Este rarito podría…!.-Y no termino de hablar cuando Orochimaru arremetió contra el a una velocidad endemoniada, lanzándole un veloz golpe con su mano derecha, pero gracias a sus ahora mejorados reflejos logro esquivarlo, aunque por poco, volvió a tomar distancia y se preparó para otro ataque. —No se los volveré a repetir váyanse!.- Dijo mientras hizo un sello de manos, al instante 9 copias de él aparecieron. —Bien chicos, démosle tiempo a Sakura-Chan y al Teme para que escapen!.-Dijo el Original, mientras sus clones respondían enérgicamente un "hai!", sorprendentemente coordinados, rodearon completamente al Sannin, quien había alzado una ceja. —Crees que esta estupidez te servirá?.-Le preguntó heladamente Orochimaru, se notaba que le molesto la interrupción. —No tardare ni 5 minutos en acabar con tus patéticas copias para luego despedazarte mocoso.-Continuó. —Si antes no te había matado fue porque no me parecías nada más que una molestia.-Apretó sus puños con fuerza. —Pero ahora es distinto… me quitaste una buena oportunidad de obtener el Sharigan, tardare un tiempo en volver a poder usar la Marca y todo por tu culpa pequeño estúpido.

—Inténtalo si es que puedes!.-Gritaron los 10 mientras saltaban contra el Sannin, 2 clones le lanzaron una patada por la espalda, pero Orochimaru los esquivó sin voltease y moverse de su lugar, otro clon ataco temerariamente de frente, solo para ser rápidamente disipado de un golpe en el estómago, quedaban 9.

4 clones cargaron desde distintos algunos, lanzándole rápidos golpes y patadas al mismo tiempo, pero fueron fácilmente bloqueados por el Sannin, seguidamente, este agarro el brazo derecho de un clon que le rozó el rostro, lo levanto en el aire y luego lo estrello brutalmente contra el suelo, así disipándolo, los 3 restantes saltaron hacia atrás tomando distancia, quedaban 8.

—"Maldita sea, es más fuerte de lo que creí".-Pensó el Original al ver que elimino a 2 de sus clones sin problemas. — _Si le atacas a lo ciego sin una estrategia cualquiera podría hacerlo.-_ Le respondió el zorro mentalmente. —"Lo sé, pero no creo que él se siente a esperar mientras planeo una".-Replico el Uzumaki. —"Por ahora lo importante es darles más tiempo a Sakura-chan y el Teme para que se alejen lo más posible de este tipo".-Dijo volteando a ver fugazmente hacia atrás, aliviándose un poco al ver que se habían marchado. — _Eso y sobrevivir mocoso, harías bien en recordarlo, no te di mi Chakra para que salves a tus amigos, lo hice para que_ _ **nosotros**_ _sobrevivamos.-_ Dijo el zorro, enfatizando sus palabras. —"Si si, lo que tú digas".-Le contesto Naruto para luego volver a enfocarse en pelear… e intentar sobrevivir.

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _ **Bueno, hasta ahí llego la inspiración, teniendo en cuenta que son las 5:34 am, ojala les haya gustado y si alguien que sepa de "Romajis" me pueda ayudar como… traducir? Ustedes me entienden!, eso de que en vez de Nueve colas sea " Kyubi" y cosas así, Sería de gran ayuda xD, en fin, hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **PD: horas más tarde vi que en el otro capítulo hubo varios errores de ortografía xD, me disculpo por eso, se me hacía tarde y tenía que ir a un lado y la última parte la hice demasiado rápido y pufff :v quedo mal xD, después lo corregiré.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

—Todavía sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos quedado luchando con el.-Dijo un molesto Sasuke Uchiha, cuando comenzó la pelea de Naruto y el Sannin, Sakura le había insistido en marcharse, a regañadientes tuvo que hacerle caso, ya que a pesar de que quería continuar luchando, sus reservas de Chakra se encontraban peligrosamente bajas y su cuerpo estaba bastante maltratado, incluso ahora mientras se alejaban lo hacía con dificultad. —"Además, Sakura no hubiera servido de mucho".-Pensó más calmadamente mirando a la susodicha. Sakura no podría pelear, no contra este enemigo que era muy veloz, Naruto al menos fue capaz de atrapar con la guardia baja a Orochimaru y esquivar un golpe de él. —"Pero de donde saco todo ese poder?, no solo antes detuvo su invocación, si no que ahora puede darle algo de pelea… que demonios está pasando aquí?".-Se preguntaba Sasuke ante el repentino aumento de poder del Uzumaki. —"Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones Naruto"

Pese a que estaba feliz de alejarse lo más posible de ese monstruo, Sakura estaba muy preocupada por su otro compañero de equipo, no quería dejarlo solo, pero él les había insistido y pensando lógicamente tenía razón. Ellos no serían de mucha ayuda en la pelea, al contrario, solo le estorbarían. —"Y ese tipo quiere a Sasuke-kun".-Pensó la Haruno viendo a Sasuke. —"Quizás el no mate a Naruto, tal vez solo no noqueé como la otra vez".-Dijo mentalmente antes de contestarle al Uchiha. —Lo se Sasuke-kun, pero tu viste que ese tipo quería hacerte algo, y Naruto estará bien, es muy testarudo como para morir.-Dijo sonriendo. —De verdad crees que sobrevivirá?.-Le preguntó Sasuke. —Claro que sí, yo confió en el… y tal vez no te haría mal hacer lo mismo Sasuke-kun.-Le respondió Sakura, el Uchiha por su parte solo dijo "Hmp" y volvió a estar en silencio. —"Mas te vale que vuelvas Naruto".-Pensó Sakura mirando hacia atrás, donde lo habían dejado peleando contra ese monstruo…

—Gaaaah!.-Exclamaron 4 clones atacando al mismo tiempo, otra vez, 1 de ellos lanzo un rápido puñetazo directo al rostro del Sannin, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente moviéndose ligeramente hacia la derecha, haciendo que el clon pasara de largo. Girando sobre sí mismo, Orochimaru dio un codazo en el rostro a un segundo clon que se le aproximaba de por la espalda, logrando disiparlo. Otro clon comenzó a atacarlo dándoles un serie de golpes y patadas, pero el Sannin simplemente se movía esquivándolos sin problema alguno, dando un gran salto hacia atrás, Orochimaru tomó distancia y flexionó sus piernas, saliendo disparado contra el clon velozmente ,y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, también disipándolo.

Los otros 2 clones restantes no perdieron tiempo y aprovecharon la oportunidad, uno de ellos le dio un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la espalda del Sannin, este gruño por el golpe y se giró rápidamente para darle una patada en la cabeza, pero el clon se agacho al último segundo y logro salvarse, al instante, el otro salió de la nada y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que el Sannin se trastabillará unos pasos hacia atrás. Ambos clones le dieron una patada en el estómago a Orochimaru, haciendo que se doblara, quitándole aire, acto seguido, un tercer clon llego a la ayuda de los otros 2, haciéndole una barrida de pies, logró que el Sannin cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, luego volvieron a tomar distancia. Quedaban 6 clones.

Orochimaru se levantó lentamente, sacudiéndose tranquilamente el polvo que tenía en su ropa y les sonrió a los clones del Uzumaki. —Eso es todo?, me has decepcionado, creí que el Nueve Colas te había dado más poder, pero solo lograste hacerme cosquillas.-Dijo en un tono burlón. —Haces que esto sea demasiado fácil.-Continuó antes de desaparecer en un borrón ante la atónita mirada de los clones, volvió a aparecer detrás de uno, atravesándole el pecho con su mano derecha, logrando así disiparlo. Los clones que estaban cerca de él saltaron hacia atrás buscando distancia, esto fue un error ya que Orochimaru trazó velozmente una serie de sellos de manos y escupió una gran bola de fuego en dirección a ellos y que rostizo a otros 2, quedaban 3 clones.

—Maldición!, que puedo hacer?!, si esto continua este tipo me matara!.-Dijo el Uzumaki original viendo como sus clones caían uno a uno, él no sabía ningún tipo de Genjutsu, el único Ninjutsu que sabía era los Clones de Sombras y su Taijutsu no estaba funcionando contra el Sannin. —"Oye zorro!".-Le gritó mentalmente a su inquilino. —"Necesito que me des más Chakra!" .-Pero el zorro respondió negativamente. — _No se puede mocoso, tienes que volver a tu subconsciente y retirar un poco más del sello como hiciste anteriormente, y la serpiente no te dará tiempo a hacerlo, en cuanto te vea distraído te arrancara la cabeza._

—No pongas esa cara pequeño.-Hablo el Sannin, interrumpiendo su charla con el Zorro. —Enseguida te mandare directo al infierno.-Dijo Orochimaru despreocupadamente, sonriendo como si nada pasara. —Ya veremos.-Simplemente respondió Naruto, antes de volver a hacer otros 4 Clones de Sombras. —El mismo truco otra vez?.-Dijo un decepcionado Orochimaru. —Haciendo más clones solo retrasaras brevemente tú final.-Se calló un momento y le volvió a sonreír. —Esa es justamente la gran diferencia entre Sasuke-kun y tú, él es un prodigio con una buena cantidad de técnicas que logro lastimarme un poco, en cambio, tu eres un Shinobi mediocre que solo sabe hacer Clones de Sombras, tus ataques son inefectivos y tu Taijutsu es patético.-Su sonrisa se esfumo pasando a un semblante furioso. —Aunque posees un poder tan magnifico como lo es el del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, no sabes usarlo en absoluto!, eso tal vez sea lo que más me molesta que el hecho de perder el Sharingan.

Naruto permaneció callado mirándolo fijamente, las palabras del Sannin le afectaban porque sabía que eran ciertas. —Tienes razón.-Dijo finalmente. —No soy un prodigio, ni un Ninja habilidoso….pero sigo siendo uno, y mientras tenga aunque sea la más mínima esperanza de vencerte no voy a rendirme!.-El Chakra rojo del zorro volvió a rodear por completo al Uzumaki. —Sakura-chan y Sasuke dependen de mi para que puedan escapar y ten por seguro esto maldita serpiente… NO VOY A DARMER POR VENCIDO!.-Gritó mientras volvía al ataque junto con los 7 clones.

Los clones y el original volvieron a rodear al Sannin, Orochimaru simplemente negó con la cabeza, suspirando dijo: —Esta generación de Ninjas es más insensata que la anterior.-Dijo mientras hacia su pose de pelea, los clones se lanzaron al ataque. 3 clones cargaron por detrás del el, Orochimaru dio un gran salto en el aire, esquivándolos y cayendo enfrente de otro clon, a quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, disipándolo, otros 2 clones y el original atacaron de frente tratando de golpearlo entre puñetazos y patadas. Orochimaru sonrió ante lo fácil que era bloquear sus ataques, se agacho para esquivar un puñetazo del original y conecto un golpe en su cara, este, dolorido por el impacto retrocedió unos pasos y luego salió despedido hacia atrás cuando el Sannin le dio una patata en el pecho, haciendo que chocara contra un árbol. Se encargó de los 2 clones que le acompañaban igualmente de rápido, a uno le dio un rodillazo en la cara y al otro lo agarro del rostro, y giro su cabeza fuertemente, rompiéndole su cuello, ambos se disiparon. Él Naruto original, se levantó nuevamente, dolorido por los golpes, su mirada que antes tenía sus ojos azules normales, ahora era de color rojo con su pupila rasgada, sus uñas crecieron y se afilaron hasta volverse garras, las marcas de sus mejillas ahora estaban más marcadas, dio un fuerte rugido y volvió al ataque.

Anko se dirigía rauda y veloz en dirección donde creyó sentir momentáneamente el Chakra de su antiguo Sensei, luego de unos minutos avanzando, comenzó a dolerle el viejo " _ **Sello Maldito**_ " que tenía en su cuello, inconfundible señal que el Sannin se encontraba muy cerca. —"Ya te encontré maldito".-Pensó sonriendo, hasta que sintió como el ambiente se volvía mas frio y pesado. —"Que es esto..? ".-Se preguntó deteniéndose al sentir el Chakra siniestro, haciendo que su cerebro recordara esa familiar sensación, una que experimento hace ya más de una década…y estaba muy cerca de Orochimaru. —"Es del zorro!, esta tras el mocoso Uzumaki!".-Gritó y obligando a su cuerpo a avanzar. —"Esto es malo, si le hace algo al sello del chico, podría terminar liberando al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, debo darme prisa!".

Ahora Orochimaru estaba oficialmente sorprendido, después de eliminar a los clones restantes, se dio vuelta para matar al original, pero al instante de hacerlo fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo rodar unos metros por el suelo, levantándose rápidamente vio que el responsable de aquel golpe era el mocoso, solo que ahora era diferente, el Chakra (que calculó que debía ser el del Nueve Colas) había cambiado de forma, ahora el manto era más denso y burbujeante, le habían salido 2 protuberancias que se asemejaban a orejas y una cola que se balanceaba amenazadoramente.

—Vaya, interesante cambio has obtenido.-Le dijo seriamente, dejo de lado su actitud burlona al sentir el poder que irradiaba esa forma. —Veamos que tanto puedes hacer.-Dijo para luego, desaparecer en un borrón. Volvió a aparecer detrás de Naruto y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo, el cual el Uzumaki detuvo fácilmente sujetándole con fuerza su mano. — _ **Raaagghh**_!.-Le gritó jalándolo hacia él, Naruto cerró su mano formando un puño y golpeo con gran fuerza al Sannin en el pecho, una, dos, tres veces antes de soltarlo y golpearle en la cabeza con su cola de Chakra, mandándole metros hacia a atrás. Corrió velozmente contra Orochimaru, quien se había vuelto a levantar tras recuperar un poco el aire perdido, solamente para ser embestido y enviado al suelo otra vez, Naruto estaba encima de él y rápidamente comenzó golpearlo salvajemente en la cara, tanto que el suelo se agrieto un poco, hasta que el Sannin detuvo los golpes del Uzumaki con sus manos, para luego darle un cabezazo al rubio, logrando así liberarse.

El rostro robado del Sannin, quien ya había sufrido daño por los ataques del Uchiha, ahora se encontraba completamente desfigurado, levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a estirar los restos de aquel rostro y se los arrancó, mostrando esta vez su verdadera cara. —Impresionante mocoso, realmente impresionante.-Dijo complacido, se preguntó si tal vez el niño podía controlar el poder del Nueve Colas después de todo?. —Ahora si es más entretenido, muéstrame que más puedes hacer.- Y volvió al ataque, esta vez mucho más rápido que antes, dio una serie de 7 golpes rápidos contra el Uzumaki, logrando conectar 4,antes de que el rubio se agachara y sujetara una de las piernas del Sannin, rugiendo levanto en el aire a Orochimaru y lo estrello contra el suelo unas 3 vez, haciendo que el suelo se desquebrajará, luego lo soltó lanzándole contra un árbol, pero el Sannin giro hábilmente en el aire y aterrizo de pie en una rama. Orochimaru trazó sellos, una vez más, a gran velocidad solo que esta vez un Dragón de Tierra se formó enfrente de Naruto y le ataco rápidamente.

El rubio tenso su brazo derecho y golpeó fuertemente al Dragón, destruyéndolo y haciendo que restos de roca volaran por todas partes, aprovechando el asombro del Sannin al ver como acababa con su Jutsu, saltó directamente contra él, lanzándole una patada, pero Orochimaru reacciono a tiempo y esquivo el ataque, el cual partió el enorme y grueso árbol.

—Excelente velocidad y gran fuerza física, el poder de los Bijus es realmente fascinante.-Dijo el Sannin aterrizando en el suelo, se lambió los labios con su larga lengua. Iba a continuar probando al Uzumaki, cuando 3 Kunais se le incrustaron en la espalda, siseando de dolor se giró para ver quien le había atacado, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar poner una enorme sonrisa al ver a la mujer frente de él. —Anko… ha pasado mucho tiempo, crees que esta es la manera correcta de saludar a tu viejo Sensei?.-La Mitarashi le miraba con total desprecio. —Eres un miserable Orochimaru, que planeabas hacer con el mocoso?.-Le preguntó, mientras miró brevemente a Naruto, viendo su estado maltrecho. —Te equivocas mi querida estudiante.-Respondió el Sannin, volviendo a atraer su atención. —Al que estoy buscando es al chico Uchiha, iba a darle un obsequio muy especial, solo que este pequeño se entrometió en mi camino y decidí castigarlo un poco por ello.

—Así que querías darle tu Marca eh?.-Dijo una sonriente Anko. —Pero que lastima, ahora tendrás que esperar varios meses para poder hacerlo de nuevo.-Se burló de él, luego se dirigió al Uzumaki, quien ya había recobrado la compostura y el manto del zorro se había disipado, dejándole exhausto y mal herido. —Tu mocoso, será mejor que te vayas mientras puedas.-Le dijo, a lo que Naruto protesto. —Pero él es muy fuerte!, no podrás sola contra él, puedo volver a usar el Chakra del zorro, puedo ayudarte!.-Le dijo a lo que la Kunoichi negó con la cabeza. —Descuida, estaré bien ya que un grupo de Anbus viene en camino, además, no soy una debilucha.-Le dijo sonriendo. —Y tú tienes un examen que completar, así que vete _shu shu.-_ Esto último lo dijo como si él fueran un perro, a lo que el Uzumaki tuvo un tick en medio de la frente, pero luego suspiro cansadamente y asintió. —De acuerdo, pero más te vale no morir!.-L e apunto con su dedo índice, sonriendo, a lo que Anko le respondió con la misma sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

—Hoy fue un día de interrupciones.-Dijo Orochimaru, viendo como Naruto se alejaba rápidamente, volvió a mirar a Anko y le sonrió. —No solo ese mocoso me quito una buena oportunidad, si no que ahora tú vienes a interrumpir mi diversión.-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a hundirse. —No escaparas!.- le gritó la Mitarashi mientras lanzaba 4 Kunais contra él, pero Sannin desapareció completamente en el suelo, segundos después, apareció la mitad superior de su cuerpo en otro árbol, unos metros más adelantes, presionando la parte derecha de su cuello con su mano izquierda, haciendo que Anko se arrodille del dolor. —Calma Anko, ya no voy a seguir a los mocosos, pero ten por seguro que iré tras el Uchiha… y quién sabe? tal vez el chico zorro también, después de todo, resultó bastante interesante el control que tiene con el Nueve Colas.-Le dijo mientras volvía a hundirse en el árbol. — Y ocúpate de que nadie suspenda este examen, porque de lo contrario será el final de Konohagakure!.-Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando a una dolorida Anko.

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Bueno, seguí lo de anoche :V,espero les guste y sepan comprender que no soy un experto escritor o un guionista de películas porno… solo soy un tipo que leyó demasiados libros de WoW y tiene demasiadas ideas que no le dejan dormir. Hasta la próxima!.**_


	6. Capitulo 5

—Rayos, esos dos sí que se alejaron.-Dijo Naruto, después de su dura batalla contra el Sannin de las serpientes, había llegado la Examinadora de la segunda prueba, y le dijo que se fuera mientras ella se encargaba de Orochimaru, aunque lo dudo por un momento, terminó haciéndole caso. Ahora estaba buscando a sus compañeros de equipo desde hace algunos minutos, quienes habían escapado mientras el luchaba contra el Sannin. —Pero como diablos les voy a encont…-Y se detuvo de golpe…al ver que los 2 se encontraban unos metros más adelante. Fue a su dirección rápidamente por los árboles, saltando rama en rama. —Oigan!.-Les gritó a ambos, los cuales se giraron a verlo, Sakura le miró aliviada de que siguiera con vida, mientras que Sasuke se tensó. —Naruto!, lograste alcanzarnos!.-Le gritó Sakura. —Jejeje, les dije que estaría bien.. .hmm?.-Le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa hasta que vio a Sasuke mirándole fijamente. —Que pasa Sasuke?.- Le preguntó al Uchiha.

—Como sabemos si realmente eres tú y no ese tal Orochimaru?.-Le dijo finalmente Sasuke.-El Uzumaki suspiro cansadamente. —Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, adelante, pregúntame cualquier estúpida contraseña que quieras.-Le exigió el rubio, Sasuke seguía mirándolo fijamente, mientras que Sakura se empezaba a preocupar. —Esperen un momento, hemos pasado por mucho hoy, no podemos descansar un poco? .-Les pidió Sakura. —Escuchen.-Dijo Naruto. — entiendo que estén tan alerta, yo haría lo mismo, pero confíen en mí, soy el verdadero Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!.-Exclamó el rubio. Sasuke suspiro resignadamente. —Te creeré por ahora, pero te vigilare de cerca.-Dijo el Uchiha. —Si si, como sea.-Le contesto Naruto restándole importancia, a lo que a Sasuke le dio un tick en el ojo derecho.

Horas más tarde ya había anochecido, luego de comer las pocas provisiones que lograron reunir, ahora decidían quien iba a tomar el primer turno de vigilancia. —Yo lo hare, ustedes están más lastimados que yo, necesitan descansar para mañana conseguir el pergamino e ir a la tonta torre.-Dijo Naruto, para luego caerle una gran gota de sudor al ver que los otros 2 le miraban inexpresivamente. —En que momento a ti te nombramos líder?.-Dijo Sakura, mientras Sasuke asentía, el Uzumaki sonrió altaneramente. —Bueno, creo que desde que evité que les patearan el trasero hace rato.-Respondió, haciendo que Sakura se cruzara de brazos y murmurara algo que no entendió. — Pero, si tú quieres ser la primera en estar vigilando este sombrío y oscuro bosque mientras nosotros.-Apuntando a Sasuke y a sí mismo. —dormimos, por mi está bien.-Dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, La Haruno parpadeó unas cuantas veces. —S-supongo que tienes razón.-Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a ambos y empezó a caminar hacia las raíces de un gigantesco árbol que servían de un improvisado refugio. —Ya que insistes en ser el primero, lo entiendo.

—Y tú qué?, vas a dormir o vigilar?.-Naruto le preguntó sin rodeos al Uchiha, este lo pensó brevemente, y también se dirigió al refugio — Levántame dentro de 3 horas, y no hagas ninguna estupidez.-Le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba ,ahora fue el turno del Uzumaki de tener un tick en un ojo ante la respuesta. Diciéndole insultos en voz baja se retiró a un árbol cercano a dar la primera guardia.

Ya era de madrugada, habían pasado por lo menos 1 hora desde que comenzó su guardia y Naruto estaba mortalmente aburrido además de cansado y dolorido, puede que las heridas se le sanaran rápidamente, pero el dolor tardaba más en irse, bostezó mientras se estiraba para luego bajarse del árbol de un salto, aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo, comenzó a caminar un poco, alejándose unos 7 metros del refugio, se apoyó contra un árbol cruzando los brazos y miró el cielo, más específicamente las estrellas . Cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que sucedió horas atrás, acordándose de su pelea contra Orochimaru y todo lo que le dijo. Hasta que escucho unos pasos que iban en dirección a él, tensándose para pelear, abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que se trataba de Sasuke. Relajándose otra vez le preguntó. —Que haces despierto?, aún faltan unas 2 horas para tu turno.-Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros. —Ya fue suficiente descanso para mi.-Le dijo y permaneció callado, mirándolo fijamente. —Quiero que me respondas unas preguntas.-Dijo finalmente. Naruto alzo una ceja y asintió extrañado, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer. —Que quieres saber?.-Le pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Que fue lo que paso en la pelea contra Orochimaru?, cómo pudiste detener su invocación tu solo… y sobre todo, como obtuviste repentinamente ese poder?.-Pregunto seriamente el Uchiha, Naruto le miro tranquilamente, a decir verdad, se esperaba este tipo de preguntas. Le indico sin palabras que lo siguiera, cuando estuvieron unos metros más adelante (pero sin estar demasiado lejos de donde descansaba Sakura) se sentó en un tronco grande que había en el suelo, Sasuke lo imito y espero pacientemente a que Naruto hablara. —Dime Sasuke, conoces la historia del Zorro de las Nueve Colas? Sobre qué atacó la aldea hace 13 años y el Cuarto Hokage le mató?.-Preguntó, el aludido asintió confuso. — Pues no fue así exactamente, el Cuarto no lo mató, si no que selló al zorro en un bebe recién nacido que encontró.-Le dijo mirándolo seriamente. —Entiendes lo que trato de decirte? .-El Uchiha permaneció en silencio, procesando lo que le acababa de decir y solo pudo sorprenderse ante la obviedad de la situación. —Tú tienes sellado al Nueve Colas?.-Preguntó finalmente, a lo que Naruto asintió. —De él es quien saque el poder para vencer a Haku aquella vez, él fue quien me dio el poder suficiente como para poder luchar contra Orochimaru.-Le dijo, después, le contó todo lo sucedido desde el inicio de la pelea, hasta la llegada de Anko. —Luego de eso, simplemente comencé a buscarlos a ustedes y los encontré más adelante y ahora aquí estamos.-Suspiro mirando las estrellas otra vez.

—Es el mejor secreto rango S guardado de Konoha.-Continuó. — si le dices a alguien, lo más seguro es que el Hokage te castigue severamente.-Le advirtió, Sasuke asintió. —Quien más aparte de mi sabe esto?.-Preguntó. —Prácticamente toda la aldea, excepto nuestra generación, de todos ellos eres al primero que le cuento esto… aunque no tengo idea de porqué.-Respondió Naruto, luego de eso permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Que… que se siente poder usar ese poder?.-Volvió a hablar Sasuke. —Es increíble.-Le respondió el Uzumaki. —Siento más fuerza, velocidad, cuando lo uso me siento capaz de desafiar a cualquiera y ganar.-Dijo sonriendo, acordándose de la sensación que le llenaba al usar el Chakra del zorro. —Pero también puedo sentir su odio, su ira, su sed de sangre.-Continuó sombríamente—En las pocas ocasiones que use su Chakra, me costó mucho mantenerme bajo control, y creo que esta ultima vez lo perdí y eso… me aterra mucho, el hecho de pensar que algún día puedo perder el control y matar a gente inocente me aterra.-Y permaneció callado al igual que el Uchiha, luego de un momento volvió a hablar. —En resumen, es fantástico pero aterrador jajajaja!.-Se rió de buena gana ante la sorprendida mirada de Sasuke.

—Aunque me salvó la vida varias veces, me gustaría no tenerlo.-Dijo finalmente, a lo que el Uchiha le respondió. —Porque?, muchos desearían tener ese poder Naruto, con el podrías hacer grandes cosas… incluso llegar a ser Hokage.- Le dijo, esperando su reacción, la cual no tardó en aparecer, el Uzumaki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —Si lo pones de ese modo tal vez sea verdad, pero tú no entiendes lo que significa para mi tener que soportar esta carga, tener que soportar todo el odio y desprecio de los aldeanos, de que sin importar lo que haga me traten mal, sé que es un gran poder, pero yo no lo pedí, ni tampoco lo deseo.-Dijo apretando los dientes. —Mientras tenga al Zorro de las Nueve Colas jamás me aceptaran como Hokage, mi sueño jamás se cumplirá Sasuke.

Ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio otro largo rato, después el Uchiha se levantó y se fue a dormir sin decirle nada, dejando a Naruto a solas. — _Estas rodeado de gente muy despreciable mocoso, no entiendo por qué te esmeras en querer que te acepten, incluso tus "amigos "te cuestionan y eso que les has salvado la vida, son solo unos desagradecidos._ —Le hablo el Nueve Colas después de que Sasuke se fuera

. —"En realidad es tú culpa que todos me odien, tú destruiste Konoha hace 13 años".-Le respondió mentalmente, el zorro gruño un poco. — _Yo no quería atacar tu mugrosa aldea, me obligaron a hacerlo mocoso._ -Replicó la bestia. —"Obligarte?, quien será capaz de hacerte algo a ti?, quien afirmas ser el " _más fuerte de las Bestias con Colas_ "?.-Pregunto un incrédulo Naruto, el zorro permaneció callado un momento. — _Fue un miembro del maldito clan Uchiha, usando su repugnante Sharingan logro controlarme y me ordeno atacar tu aldea, por fin después de haberme liberado de largos años de prisión, fui usado por un miserable humano… no tienes idea de la gran humillación por la que tuve que soportar, YO EL GRAN NUEVE COLAS USADO POR UN SUCIO HUMANO! ES INACEPTABLE!.-_ Comenzó a gritar, enfurecido de recordar aquella vez. — _Cuando me libere de su control, el daño ya estaba hecho y los estúpidos Shinobis me seguían atacando.-_ Continuó ya más calmado. — _por lo que decidí matar a todo lo que se moviera, no me importaba nada solo quería destruirlo todo, eso fue hasta que el maldito Cuarto Hokage me logro sella dentro de ti mocoso._

—"Ya veo… lo siento".-Se disculpó. —"Entiendo lo difícil que es que te culpen de todo sin razón".-Le respondió Naruto, el zorro bufó. — _No necesito tu lastima mocoso, aún tengo mi orgullo_.-Dijo el zorro gigante, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. — _Dejando de lado este dramatismo, debemos discutir_ _tus siguientes acciones mocoso._ -Dijo el Nueve Colas finalmente, a lo que el Uzumaki preguntó. —"Discutir?, humf!, simplemente mañana conseguiremos el pergamino de la Tierra, llegaremos a la torre y listo".-Dijo tranquilamente, a lo que el zorro negó con la cabeza— _Justamente por esa razón casi te matan, no haces planes, no piensas, no te detienes a analizar tus acciones, te recuerdo que la serpiente te colocó un poderoso sello, que en estos momentos está desestabilizando tu Chakra mocoso._ -Naruto se sobresaltó ante esto último. —"Que?!, pero si estoy perfectamente bien, tal vez lo hizo mal o el sello no sirva en mi".-Dijo el rubio, a lo que el zorro simplemente se rió. — _Eso crees?, no has sentido nada porque todavía te quedó un poco del Chakra que te presté, intenta subir a un árbol dentro de unos minutos y te darás cuenta._

Naruto asintió y esperó a que pasaran los minutos, cuando el zorro le dijo que lo intentara el Uzumaki trató de subir un árbol, pero termino cayendo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, haciendo que el zorro estallara a carcajadas. —"NO ES GRACIOSO!.-Le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, producto del golpe, pero el zorro seguía riéndose. —"Me puedes decir qué demonios está pasándome"?.-Le preguntó a su inquilino, que con gran esfuerzo, paró de riese para explicarle su situación. — _Veras, no se mucho sobre sellos de los humanos, sobre todo uno tan complejo como lo es el sello de los "Cinco Elementos_ _ **"**_ _, pero básicamente está evitando que tu Chakra y el mío se mezclen y estabilicen mutuamente, esa es la razón de porque ahora puedo hablarte y tú no puedas concentrar Charka para algo tan simple como escalar árboles o caminar sobre el agua.-_ Naruto permaneció callado, procesando lo que le había dicho el zorro. —" No hay nada que puedas hacer"?.- Preguntó alarmado, en el estado que se encontraba ahora, si se topaban con otros Ninjas enemigos o peor aún con, Orochimaru seria asesinado sin problemas

. — _Lamentablemente no mocoso.-_ Dijo el Nueve Colas, haciendo que el Uzumaki se desesperara más. El zorro gigante sonrió enormemente ante la situación de su carcelero y pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras. — _Pero hay algo que podría funcionar… solo si estas dispuesto a hacer lo que te diga.-_ Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy nervioso por lo que podría pasar. —"Que es lo que tengo que hacer"?.-Preguntó finalmente. —" _ **te tengo"**_.-Pensó el zorro y le dijo. — _Tienes que volver a tu subconsciente, ahí te explicare mejor las cosas._ -El rubio suspiró. —"Esta bien, pero como hago eso"? .-Preguntó, el zorro se tomó su tiempo en volver hablarle. — _Tienes que cerrar tus ojos y concentrarte en visualizar la habitación donde estoy yo, el sello hará el resto… date prisa, falta menos de 1 hora para que sea el turno del Uchiha y lo que vamos a hacer llevara algo de tiempo._

Y así, el Uzumaki hizo lo que le dijo el zorro, se sentó en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, pensando en la habitación cubierta de agua, donde estaba la bestia encerrada. — _Perfecto, bien hecho mocoso.-_ Le dijo el zorro, al abrir los ojos vio que ahora se encontraba frente de él, todavía dentro de esa enorme jaula. —Bien, ya estoy aquí, que hago ahora?.-Le pregunto al zorro, quien con gran esfuerzo contuvo su tono de voz para que no notara la emoción que sentía. — _Escucha bien lo que te diré mocoso, debes retirar un poco más el sello de mi jaula, para que puedas acceder a mi Chakra en vez del tuyo, luego debes chocar puños conmigo, eso reforzara el vínculo de nuestro sello y podré controlar la cantidad de Chakra que usaras, ya que si usas demasiado terminaras muerto y por lo tanto yo también, entiendes?.-_ Naruto quedo en silencio pensando si debería hacerlo o no. —Como sé que no me estas engañando?, si lo hago podrías liberarte.-Le dijo. — _Es lo único que se me ocurrió, si continuas con tu Charka desestabilizado como está ahora, te mataran fácilmente y yo moriré, créeme cuando te digo que no tengo la más mínima idea de hacerlo… confía en mi Naruto._ -El Uzumaki cerró los ojos y suspiro por última vez antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos para ver fijamente al Nueve Colas. —Muy bien, confiare en ti zorro, más te vale no fallarme.-Le dijo seriamente. — _No te arrepentirás mocoso, además, obtendrás un gran poder que hará temblar a tus enemigos._ -Le respondió el zorro sonriéndole.

Naruto se acercó a la jaula y rasgó un poco más el sello de la jaula, como anteriormente había pasado, la habitación tembló un momento y las aguas que había en el suelo se agitaron violentamente, el Charkra rojo y siniestro del Nueve Colas comenzó a salir de la jaula y envolvió al rubio por completo, solo que esta vez, él no se despertó, permaneció en enfrente de la jaula, donde el zorro ya había estirado su enorme puño, esperando a que el rubio hiciera los mismo. Dudando solo unos instantes, choco puños con el zorro, haciendo que el Chakra que le rodeara se metiera dentro de él. — _Ya está hecho mocoso, ahora ve a descansar, necesitaras algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte a usar mi poder.-_ el rubio se despertó en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado, se levantó y sintió, por un segundo, una ligera punzada en el estómago, donde se encontraba el sello, aunque lo ignoro rápidamente, camino despacio hasta llegar a las raíces del enorme árbol y despertó a Sasuke. —Ya es tu turno.-simplemente le dijo, a lo que el Uchiha asintió y se levantó. Luego de un momento, se acostó y cerró los ojos, quedando dormido profundamente.

En su interior, el Nueve Colas sonreía enormemente, mostrando una hilera de enormes y afilados dientes, con sus ojos brillando de color rojo más que nunca, completamente emocionado. — _ **"Perfecto, resultó mucho mejor de lo que yo planeaba, esa asquerosa serpiente me hizo un gran favor al colocarle ese estúpido sello jejejeje"**_.-Se calló un momento y continuó. — _ **"**_ _ **Descansa bien Naruto, mañana nos aguarda un gran día…"**_.- Dijo antes de también cerrar los ojos y descansar.

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

 _ **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, ya que son las 3:35 am, leeré un poco del "Manwha"(creo que así se escribía) llamado "Appetite" que esta de puta madre, se los recomiendo, a mí me ha inspirado un poco para los combates que se avecinan, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 se puso en marcha buscando el pergamino del Cielo( _ **N/A: si, me volví a leer unos capítulos del manga y me di cuenta de que ese era el pergamino, no de la Tierra, mi bad x2, luego lo corregiré)**_ , luego de desayunar uno pescados asados al fuego, cortesía de Naruto quien los pescó, Sakura había buscado unas ramas que servirían para la pequeña fogata y después Sasuke encendió el fuego con un Jutsu Katon . Los 3 parecían estar recuperados del enfrentamiento contra el Sannin. De todos ellos, Naruto estaba en mejores condiciones, la noche anterior, luego de haber hecho el acuerdo con el Nueve Colas, se había despertado mejor que nunca. Sentía una gran fuerza y energía provenientes del Chakra de la bestia, ahora mismo se encontraba saltando rama en rama por los grandes árboles del bosque a una gran velocidad, tanto que varias veces tuvo que frenarse para que los otros 2 le alcanzaran. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha, quien usando su Sharingan detecto algo distinto en el rubio, su Chakra había aumentado mucho más que antes y era más denso.

—"Será que está usando el poder del zorro"?.-Se preguntó, para luego restarle importancia, después de todo, eso les ayudaría bastante ya que fue testigo del aumento de poder que obtuvo Naruto al usarlo, aunque eso no evito que sintiera una punzada de envidia. Y como no hacerlo?, ese era justamente el poder que necesitaba para matar a su hermano, con ese poder le podría derrotar fácilmente, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que esos sombríos pensamientos desaparecieran ya que necesitaba estar concentrado en conseguir el pergamino que les faltaba para poder pasar el examen. —"Y estar alerta por si vuelve aparecer Orochimaru".-Se recordó, definitivamente esta vez no les tomaría por sorpresa, aunque en el fondo, deseaba no volver a encontrarlo, el Sannin había mostrado ser un oponente extraordinario al cual por mucho que lo intentara, no podría vencer… por ahora.

—Que aburrimiento, llevamos bastante tiempo sin encontrar a nadie con quien pelear. —Se quejó Naruto, después de haber desayunado, partieron de inmediato en busca del pergamino faltante, pero habían pasado unas horas y aun no se cruzaron con ningún otro equipo. —Ayer casi nos mata ese monstruo y tú quieres volver a pelear?.-Dijo una incrédula y molesta Sakura, entendía que Naruto podía ser bastante bobo la gran parte del tiempo, pero no entendía cómo era posible que fuera tan idiota como para querer luchar después de su enfrentamiento con Orochimaru. El solo hecho de recordar a aquel ser, le producía escalofríos. —Eso no cuenta como pelea, ese bastardo nos dio una paliza… me cuesta trabajo creer que existan tipos tan fuertes como el, con excepción del viejo Hokage claro.-Contestó el Uzumaki, para luego mirar a sus compañeros con una ceja alzada. —Era hombre no?.-Preguntó, a lo que Sakura suspiro exasperadamente.- Si era hombre, dijo que se llamaba Orochimaru.-Le dijo mientras le daba un escalofrió.-O eso creo…-continuó, dudando un poco de la sexualidad del mencionado.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba en silencio, observando a su alrededor atentamente, en busca del menor movimiento de un enemigo, hasta que detectó algo. Deteniéndose de golpe, volvió a activar su Sharigan para ver con más detalles, esto hizo que sus compañeros de equipo también se detuvieran por las acciones del Uchiha—Que sucede?.-Dijo Naruto, completamente alerta. —Hay 3 Ninjas unos 17 metros delante de nosotros, allá abajo.-Respondió en voz baja Sasuke apuntando al suelo que había debajo de ellos. Eran 3, 2 chicos y 1 chica. Uno de los chicos era alto, de piel oscura, una nariz ligeramente grande una mirada perezosa y tenía el cabello color blanco amarillento. Llevaba una camisa negra con cuello alto sin mangas y pantalones sueltos de color negro y usaba típicas sandalias Ninja de color azul, tiene el símbolo del Agua **(** **水** **)** y del Rayo **(** **雷** **)** tatuado de negro en su hombro derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, en su espalda llevaba un Zanbato . El otro era un joven, también de piel oscura, cabello corto y puntiagudo, de color blanco. Vestía un traje oscuro que consistía en una camiseta demasiado larga con capucha y vendas rojas alrededor de los brazos, también llevaba una larga Katana atada a su espalda. Y el tercero, resulto ser una Kunoichi , al igual que los otros dos, de piel oscura con cabello largo color rojo y ojos color ámbar, llevaba puesta una camisa larga sin mangas, una falda verde, medias de red y botas altas con la suela blanca, en su espalda también llevaba atada una larga espada.

Y los tres tenían el protector frontal con la insignia de **Kumogakure**. — _Excelente, serán perfectos para que puedas practicar con ellos usando mi Chakra mocoso._ -Le comentó el Nueve colas a su carcelero, quien asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. —Muy bien, que esperamos?, hay que atacarlos.-Dijo un ansioso Naruto, a lo que la Haruno negó rápidamente su idea. —Espera un momento, míralos bien, todos llevan espadas y tienen el protector de Kumo, la cual es común que sus Shinobis usen técnicas del Elemento Rayo y practiquen el manejo del Kenjutsu, aunque me sorprende que participen en este examen, ya que Kumo y Konoha han tenido una relación tensa por años.-Le informó, siendo apoyada por Sasuke, quien seguía observando atentamente a los Ninjas enemigos. —Sakura tiene razón, debemos planear una emboscada mientras tenemos el elemento sorpresa, sería muy peligroso atacarles de frente.-Dijo Sasuke mientras se giraba a ver al Uzukami. —Naruto necesito que… a donde se fue?.-Pregunto un alarmado Uchiha al ver que el rubio había desaparecido, rápidamente volvió a mirar en dirección de los Ninjas de Kumo y abrió grande sus ojos al ver que Naruto se dirigía hacia allá. —Ese idiota!, acaso quiere que lo maten?!.-Gritó a nadie en particular mientras comenzaba a moverse. —Vamos Sakura!.-Ordenó y ambos siguieron al rubio.

—Estas segura de que esta era la dirección correcta Karui?.-Preguntó calmadamente el más alto de los 3. —Hace rato que nos vienes llevando por aquí y aun no encontramos la torre.-Continuó, para luego esperar la respuesta de la Kunoichi, quien se mostraba molesta. —Si Darui, es la sexta vez que me preguntas, _**es el camino correcto**_.-Le dijo enfatizando sus palabras, a lo que el aludido se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. —Lo siento.-Se disculpó. —Pero es que llevamos horas siguiendo rio arriba.-Expresó sus dudas, pero no pudo seguir cuando su otro compañero comenzó a hablar. —Darui tiene razón, podríamos estar yendo en dirección equivocada, o puede que estemos volviendo a donde empezamos.-Dijo rápidamente a lo que Karui volvió a enojarse mientras le daba un tick entre ambas cejas —quizás la torre se encuentre más adelante pero esté rodeada de Ninjas que querrán asesinarnos… y allí tendremos que defenderte porque tu...-No termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja. —Ya cierra la boca idiota!.-Dijo dándole un coscorrón. —Escuchen bien tarados, recuerdo muy bien el mapa que nos mostró la examinadora, sé que es rio arriba, nos costó conseguir el maldito pergamino del Cielo, así que sigan avanzando y cállense a no ser que vean un equipo enemigo, sobre todo tu Omoi.-Dijo esto último mirando al chico que había golpeado y que ahora se encontraba arrodillado, sobándose la cabeza en donde le golpeó ya que le salió un chichón. —No tenías que pegarme.-Le dijo Omoi entre cómicas lágrimas.-La Kunoichi iba a replicar cuando vio que alguien se aproximaba a ellos a gran velocidad, desenfundo su espada lista para pelear, siendo imitada por Omoi quien también desenfundo su larga Katana, mientras que Darui se tensaba sus músculos, listo para actuar.

—Escuché por casualidad que tenían el pergamino del Cielo.-Dijo Naruto, quien aterrizó 1 metro más adelante, bloqueándoles el paso. —Justamente lo estoy necesitando.-Continuó mientras se tronaba los dedos de sus manos. —Si me lo dan, nadie tendrá que pelear y salir lastimado.-Para cuando termino de hablar, habían llegado un molesto Sasuke y Sakura, aunque esta última se mostraba un poco nerviosa, razonable ya que era la más débil de su equipo. —Sigue soñando enano!.-Le contestó una molesta pero sonriente Karui. —Creía que se trataba de Ninjas más fuertes, pero no son nada más que unos mocosos, si quieres el pergamino … _ **ven por el**_.-Dijo esto último apuntando con su espada directamente al Uzumaki, quien se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza para hablarle a sus compañeros. —Yo me encargo, quiero probar algo nuevo.-Les dijo a lo que Sasuke se negó de inmediato. —Eres estúpido o qué?, son 3 contra 1, te darán una paliza y lo más probable es que te maten, atacaremos nosotros 2 juntos ,Sakura tu quédate atrás mientras luchamos.-Ordenó el Uchiha. —Pero Sasuke-kun yo también puedo…-Dijo pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke. —No, solamente nos estorbaras, quédate atrás y espera.-Dijo mientras activaba su Sharingan, haciendo que la pelirosa asintiera y bajara la cabeza.

—Muy bien esto es lo que haremos, yo….-Comenzó a hablar Sasuke, pero también fue interrumpido, solo que esta vez por parte de Naruto. — Tú te quedaras protegiendo a Sakura-chan mientras yo les pateó el trasero a esos infelices.-Dijo Naruto, mientras volvía a mirar a los Ninjas de Kumo, el Uchiha abrió la boca para contestarle pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir como el ambiente se tornaba más pesado y frio, luego, vio como el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a generar grandes cantidades de Chakra rojo que cubría por completo al Uzumaki. —"Ese es el poder del zorro!".-Pensó viendo como el Chakra siniestro envolvía a Naruto, volviéndose más denso y burbujeante, las uñas del rubio, tanto de pies y manos, crecieron hasta formar unas filosas garras, los colmillos se le hicieron puntiagudos y filosos, mientras que los bigotes de sus mejillas se volvieron más marcadas y también se vio como se formaban 2 orejas y una cola echas puramente de Chakra que se balanceaba amenazadoramente. Por su parte, los Shinobis de Kumo miraban horrorizados la transformación que sufrió el rubio, ya habían visto unas transformaciones parecidas con anterioridad y sabían que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un Jinchuuriki.

—"No".-Dijo mentalmente un completamente serio Darui. —"Las formas Yugito y Bee-sama son muy distintas a la suya, ellos las controlan a la perfección, sin dejar que el Chakra de las bestias les nuble el juicio, pero este chico… debe ser la primera vez que lo usa, ya que puedo sentir directamente la exagerada sed de sangre que expulsa, además, su cuerpo cambio abruptamente".-Pensó analizando rápidamente la nueva forma del Uzumaki. —"Pero eso no importa ahora, esto va a ser muy duro".-Dijo mientras desenfundaba su Zanbato. Por su parte, Naruto se sentía eufórico, ya había experimentado con anterioridad, la gran fuerza y energías que el poder del Nueve Colas le proporcionaba, pero ahora era muy distinto a aquella vez que lo había usado contra el Sannin, si bien sentía una gran ira, sed de sangre y odio, no le afectaban como la vez pasada, ahora era _**el**_ quien controlaba el poder y no al revés. — _Enséñales que no deben meterse contigo mocoso, enséñales que cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarte, solo le espera una humillante y aplastante derrota.-_ Le dijo mentalmente el Nueve Colas, estaba ansioso de poder comprobar cómo Naruto manejaba su poder. —Disculpen por hacerles esperar.-Dijo tranquilamente el Uzumaki. —Pero es que todavía no me acostumbró a usar esto.-Continuó mientras abría y cerraba sus puños, comprobando su aumento de fuerza, luego miro al equipo de Kumo, más precisamente a Karui, a la cual le sonrió ferozmente mostrando sus dientes ahora más grandes y afilados. —Espero que estén listos, porque no solo voy por el pergamino… _**VOOY PORRR USTEEDEESS!**_.-Rugió mientras saltaba al ataque a una velocidad abrumadora contra sus enemigos.

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Otro capítulo más yeei!, como habrán visto, la historia va cambiando lentamente, no se preocupen, no solo Naruto se hará fuerte, Sasuke y otros más también tendrán sus momentos de gloria y Power Up! :v, solo que se tardaran un poco más en conseguirlos, siento que tanto en el Anime y Manga se desaprovecho un poco la cosa con los Jinchuurikis, es decir, cuentan con unas bestias muy poderosas y…. qué?, lo mejor visto que recuerde( PARA MI) fue en la batalla de ,Gaara vs Naruto,Naruto vs Sasuke(primera batalla) Naruto vs Pain, Killer Bee vs Sasuke y Taka(creo que asi era) Killer Bee y A vs Kisame, y luego un poco en la Guerra.**_

 _ **Y nada más :V , prácticamente en los primeros 235 del Manga se desperdicia el uso del poder de Kurama… aunque bueno, tiene sentido ya que de lo contrario Naruto se volvería demasiado poderoso…. Lo bueno de este fic será que aquí sí o si necesitaran hacerse fuertes, porque cuando empiecen los cruces con WoW(que todavía me falta planear como hacerlo xD) se vendrán poderosos enemigos y grandes batallas.**_

 _ **Bueno, esto todo por ahora, son las 4:31 am y tengo hambre :v, hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Capitulo 7

Naruto atacó a gran velocidad contra el equipo de Kumo, fue primero por Darui quien reaccionando rápidamente logro bloquear el fuerte puñetazo del Jinchuuriki con su Zanbato, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, aunque se mantuvo firme dejando el suelo marcado por sus pies. El Uzumaki por su parte continuó su carga, movió su cola hecha de Chakra y golpeó en la cara a una sorprendida Karui quien salió disparada unos metros. Moviéndose rápidamente, Omoi salió en defensa de sus amigos, lanzo al rubio un corte horizontal con su katana. Pero gracias ahora a sus mejorados reflejos logró esquivarlo saltando y girando en el aire, cayendo detrás del peliblanco, dándole una patada por la espalda haciéndole rodar por el suelo, acto seguido, Naruto tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un feroz corte de la Zanbato de Darui, quien no perdió el tiempo, soltó su arma e hizo rápidamente unos sellos de manos, haciendo que un potente rayo impactara de lleno a Naruto.

Sintiendo como todos sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente producto de la electricidad, Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo y logró saltar en el aire justo cuando Darui volvía a tratar de cortarlo con su Zanbato, aterrizando en la rama de un árbol flexionó sus piernas y se lanzó contra el Ninja de Kumo otra vez , el cual volvió a usar su espada como escudo, bloqueando así otro poderoso puñetazo del Jinchuuriki, solo que esta vez, la hoja del Zanbato vibró por el impacto al igual que la empuñadura de esta y el brazo de Darui. De repente, Karui salió de la nada y consiguió hacerle un largo corte vertical (de arriba hacia abajo) en la espalda del rubio quien gruño por el ataque inesperado. Karui le miraba furiosamente, a la pelirroja le sangraba la comisura del labio derecho, producto del golpe anterior que recibió, además de unos pequeños cortes en el rostro. Girándose rápidamente, Naruto le lanzo un puñetazo con su mano derecha a la Kunoichi, quien cruzando sus brazos en forma de X bloqueó su ataque tambaleándose un poco hacia atrás, dándole tiempo a Omoi para atravesar el brazo izquierdo de Naruto con su Katana.

Esta vez el rubio gritó de dolor, el peliblanco no dudó al sacar su Katana que había atravesado al rubio solo para volver a enterrarla en su hombro, haciendo que la parte superior de su espada también saliera por el otro lado. Antes de enterrarla por una tercera vez, sintió como se elevaba del suelo, la cola de Chakra rojo le había agarrado fuertemente de sus piernas, levantándolo del suelo y arrojándolo contra su compañera de equipo, logrando impactarla y dejar a ambos tirados en el suelo. Darui aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio una fuerte patada en la mejilla izquierda, mandando al rubio unos metros lejos de ellos, chocando contra un árbol. El Ninja de Kumo volvió a trazar sellos de manos. —Raiton: Inazuma Senkō! **(Elemento Rayo: Rayo Luminoso** ).-Exclamó mientras concentraba toda la luz de su entorno y formaba un rayo bastante grande que salió disparado contra el Uzumaki a gran velocidad. Temerariamente (o estúpidamente desde el punto de vista de Darui) a pesar de estar cegado, se mantuvo firme donde estaba y agitó su cola de Chakra contra el ataque eléctrico a solo segundos de impactar contra él. Una gran explosión retumbó por todo el área, levantando una gran nube de polvo y fragmentos de roca.

Luego de que el polvo se disipara un poco, vieron que el Uzumaki ahora se encontraba a 3 metros de ellos, en cuclillas sobre una rama de un árbol, su traje naranja estaba roto casi por completo, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y varias quemaduras de primer grado por el último ataque, entonces, de repente comenzó a salir vapor de sus heridas, las cuales empezaron a sanar rápidamente hasta que todas estaban perfectamente curadas. Karui bufó molesta.

—Bee-sama también sana rápido sus heridas cuando entrenamos, pero este enano es absurdo, solo tardó unos segundos en curarse de todo el poco daño que le hicimos.-Dijo, quien se había levantado dolorida del suelo al igual que Omoi, miró sus brazos y notó como tenía un gran moretón en ellos, producto del puñetazo del rubio. —Es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.-Le dijo la pelirroja sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron. —Y no solo eso, también es rápido.-Comentó Omoi, al igual que los otros 2, sin dejar de observar al rubio. —Menuda suerte de encontrarnos con el Jinchuuriki del Nueve Colas.-Dijo esta vez Darui, el único que no recibió ningún golpe por parte del rubio. —Pero no nos atacó a matar, solo estaba probándonos, creo que es la primera vez que utiliza el poder de su Biju y quería comprobar su fuerza.-Les informó a sus compañeros. —"Y a pesar de eso, logro atraparnos con la guardia baja y lastimar a esos 2".-Pensó observando el estado de sus amigos. — "Todo eso sin siquiera sudar… el poder de los Jinchuurikis es aterrador".

El Kyūbi estaba satisfecho, su contenedor demostró ser capaz de manejar su poder adecuadamente, enfrentarse a Ninjas de Kumo y lastimar un poco a 2 de ellos. — _"Si mal no recuerdo, Kumo es donde están Matatabi y Gyūki_ ".-Pensó mientras sonreía. — _Mocoso, lo hiciste bien, los tomaste por sorpresa pero ahora será más difícil, saben que se enfrentan a un Jinchuuriki y estarán preparados para el siguiente ataque… por eso te daré más Chakra, la otra mitad de la primera cola que estas usando.-_ Le dijo al rubio. —"Estuve usando solo la mitad de 1 cola?".-Preguntó un sorprendido Naruto al saber que todo el poder que usó era solo una fracción del que tenía el zorro. — _Sí, recuerdas que te dije que yo administraría la cantidad de Chakra mío que usarías?, cuando peleaste contra Orochimaru usaste la misma cantidad de ahora, solo que perdiste el control.-_ Le informó el zorro. — _Pero ahora es distinto, al hacer el trato nuestro vinculo se reforzó y gracias a eso mi Chakra no se resiste al ser usado, ahora prepárate, te enviare la otra parte.-_ Dijo, a lo que Naruto asintió poniéndose de pie. —" Cuando quieras!".-Le dijo a su inquilino. Lo sintió al instante, cruzando sus brazos en forma de X comenzó a expulsar el Chakra rojo, haciendo que todo el área se tornara más pesada, su cuerpo volvió a cambiar, ahora sus colmillos eran más largos al igual que sus garras, las marcas de sus mejillas se enmarcaron más y el manto de Chakra volvió a hacerse más denso, tornándose de un color rojo oscuro, las orejas y cola de Chakra se hicieron más largas.

Sin dudarlo volvió al ataque a una velocidad mayor que la anterior. Tal y como le había dicho el zorro, los Ninjas de Kumo le esperaban mucho más preparados, Omoi y Darui hicieron sellos de manos a gran velocidad y ambos lanzaron 2 poderosos rayos, el rubio, con sus mejorados reflejos, los esquivó con gran esfuerzo, 1 impactó contra un árbol muy cerca, y el otro paso a centímetros por encima de él. Naruto retrajo su brazo hacia atrás, para luego empujarlo hacia delante. Un brazo hecho completamente de Chakra del zorro salió disparado rápidamente hacia sus atacantes, ambos chicos tuvieron que saltar hacia la izquierda y derecha respectivamente para evitar el golpe, que al estrellarse contra el suelo dejo un cráter. Esto le dio a Naruto el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta a ellos, haciendo un sello de manos, invoco a 2 docenas de clones para que se sumaran a la batalla.

 **/Vs Karui/**

Karui, quien se había parado arriba de una rama de un árbol, reforzó su espada con Chakra haciendo que la hoja de esta brillara de color azul. Saltó al suelo, cayendo directamente encima de un clon, al cual partió por la mitad haciendo que se disipara, seguidamente esquivó un puñetazo de otro y le regreso el golpe, pero el clon se cubrió el rostro bloqueándolo, 1 clon más le dio una patada por la espalda a la pelirroja, enviándola al suelo. Rondando hacia la derecha, esquivó un pisotón a la cabeza de un tercer clon, quien hundió su pie derecho en el suelo, este lo pago caro cuando la kunoichi se levantó rápidamente y le cortó la cabeza, disipándolo. Karui recibió un golpe en la mejilla derecha que la hizo tambalearse por parte de otro clon más, esquivando por poco un segundo golpe, salto al aire y aterrizo 1 metro más adelante y vio que estaba rodeada por 5 clones del rubio. —Esto se va a poner feo.-Murmuró sobándose donde le golpearon, luego agarró su espada con ambas manos preparándose para el siguiente round, mientras los clones se lanzaban al ataque.

 **/Vs Omoi/**

6 Clones atacaban simultáneamente a Omoi, quien a duras penas esquivaba los veloces golpes y patadas, hasta que 1 de los clones agitó pesadamente su cola de Chakra en su dirección, rozándole el hombro izquierdo, logrado desestabilizarlo momentáneamente el tiempo suficiente para que los otros 2 clones se acercaran rápidamente y consiguieran golpearle. El primero le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, mientras que el segundo le lanzó un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándole sin aire, seguidamente le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz, rompiéndosela mientras el Shinobi de Kumo se tambaleaba hacia atrás. —Desgraciados!.-Dijo un muy molesto Omoi mientras se agarraba de su nariz rota. Dejó de apretarla e hizo unos sellos de manos.— **Raiton: Gai**!(Elemento Rayo: Fuerza Negativa).-Exclamó para luego cerrar su boca, concentrando Chakra de Rayo, después de unos segundos la volvió a abrir, al instante, de su boca salió una lanza completamente hecha de electricidad que salió despedida a gran velocidad contra un sorprendido clon del Uzumaki.

Fue atravesado fácilmente por la lanza eléctrica, que siguió su camino perforando varios árboles antes de desaparecer, sin perder tiempo, Omoi volvió a hacer lo mismo contra los otros 5. Ahora eran los clones que peleaban esquivaban los veloces ataques eléctricos del Ninja de Kumo, logró disipar a otro clon más cuando 3 lanzas impactaron sobre él. Los 4 clones restantes saltaron sobre las ramas de los árboles, esto les proporcionó una mejor protección y poder esquivar más fácilmente las lanzas eléctricas. —"Aprenden rápido".- Pensó Omoi mientras cesaba su ataque, ya no tenía sentido seguir atacándolos de esa manera, desenfundo nuevamente su katana mientras respiraba agitadamente, usar esos 2 jutsus Raiton le habían consumido bastante Chakra y necesitaría conservar sus fuerzas para vencer el resto de los clones y al original.

 **/Vs Darui/**

— Suiton: Suiryūben **! (Elemento Agua: Látigo de Dragón de Agua)**.-Exclamó Darui, al instante una esfera de tamaño mediano completamente hecha de agua se formó a su alrededor girando rápidamente, del cual emergieron 13 filosos látigos del mismo líquido y se dirigieron a velozmente hacia 7 clones del rubio. Sorprendidos por el feroz contraataque del moreno, los clones se separaron, tratando de esquivar el ataque, pero nuevamente se llevaron la sorpresa al ver que los látigos de agua cambiaron de dirección a medio camino, logrando atravesar a 2 desafortunados clones por la espalda.

Otro más fue alcanzado, recibiendo múltiples impactos por todo su cuerpo, logrando así disiparlo. Los ahora 4 clones restantes esquivaron frenéticamente los ataques y lograron rodear al Ninja de Kumo, quien retrajo los látigos hacía su posición, haciendo que el Jutsu acuático formara una especie de barrera entre él y los clones. —Maldita sea.-Murmuró Darui, viendo que se encontraba en una difícil situación. Había logrado eliminar a otros 3 clones usando Kenjutsu, su Zanbato también le ayudó bloqueando unos golpes y patadas de los rubios, aunque esto le pasó factura a su espada. La hoja se había comenzado a fracturar debido a los poderosos ataques que recibía por lo que decidió dejar de usarla, y ahí comenzó un feroz enfrentamiento de Taijutsu en la que, él tenía la ventaja ya que el Uzumaki solamente tenía el Taijutsu básico de la Academia Ninja.

Darui por su parte, había entrenado (y después de esta pelea lo haría aún más) con Killer Bee, Jinchuuriki del _**Hachibi**_ y uno de los Shinobis más poderosos de Kumogakure, por lo tanto tenía más experiencia en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y su estilo de pelea era bastante bueno. Eso logró que pudiera enfrentarse a 10 clones del rubio, eso sí, no estaba ileso, había recibido unos cuantos potentes puñetazos y varias patadas del Ninja de Konoha. A pesar de darle pelea a los clones durante unos minutos, fue abrumado por la superioridad numérica y los incesantes y veloces ataques de su enemigo, por lo que paso a usar Ninjutsu y de esa forma terminó en su actual situación. —"Si esto continua de esta forma me voy a quedar sin fuerzas".-Pensó, si bien sabia unos Jutsus bastante buenos, le habían mermado una buena cantidad de Chakra y había disipado una buena cantidad de clones, pero aún quedaban varios además del original. Suspirando pesadamente dejo de usar los látigos de agua, los cuales se desplomaron al suelo dejándolo mojado.

El Naruto Original, quien estaba unos metros más atrás, observó esto con curiosidad. —"Acaso se rindió?".-Pensó al ver la actitud del Ninja de Kumo. — _No te confíes mocoso, nunca cantes victoria a no ser que veas a tu enemigo muerto.-_ Respondió el zorro. — _Envía a los clones primero.-_ Ordenó a lo que el rubio asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. —Muy bien, vayan por el!.-Gritó a sus réplicas, las cuales respondieron un "Hai!" y volvieron a la carga, en pocos segundos habían acortado la distancia que les separaba. Cuando estaban a solo medio metro del Shinobi enemigo, este abrió los ojos para luego trazar sellos velozmente. —Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! **(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua)**.-Exclamó, Darui comenzó expulsar una gran cantidad de Chakra, luego se arremolinó a su alrededor y se transformó en agua. Rápidamente se formó una gran columna de la misma, y fue tomando forma de un gigantesco dragón, el cual se dirigió directamente ante unos incrédulos clones e impactó contra ellos con gran fuerza, disipándolos al instante. Pero no terminó ahí, el ataque continuó su curso, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra el resto de los rubios que permanecieron atrás junto con el Original. — _Muévete Naruto!_.- Rugió el Kyūbi, sacando de su asombro a su portador, quien rápidamente obedeció.

Saltando en el aire lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo, logro esquivar por muy poco el poderoso Jutsu de agua. Lamentablemente, los demás clones no reaccionaron a tiempo y fueron aplastados por las fauces del dragón, acabando con todos. —Mierda!.- Dijo Naruto mientras aterrizaba en cuclillas sobre una rama de un árbol. —"Si eso me hubiera alcanzado, me habría dejado inconsciente".-Pensó al ver la fuerza del impacto, que no solo elimino a sus clones, sino que también logro destruir por completo varios árboles que estaban a metros de donde estaba parado. — _Pffft_.-Bufó el zorro. — _Eso es en el mejor de los casos, lo más seguro es que te hubiera dejado inconsciente_ _ **y con los huesos destrozados**_ _.-_ informó, remarcando lo último. — _Aunque yo te curaría lo más rápido posible, ese infeliz habría tenido tiempo suficiente como para matarte mientras estuvieras incapacitado, debes tener más cuidado mocoso, no importa que tengas un gran poder, moriremos si sigues abriendo la boca_.-Le regaño el Kyūbi.

—"Está bien, está bien lo entiendo, es que no me esperaba que pudiera usar ese Jutsu, Kakashi-Sensei usó algo parecido una vez contra Zabuza, solo que aquella vez había un rio para que pudiera usar el agua".-Comentó Naruto. —"Como él pudo hacerlo en medio del bosque?".-Le preguntó a su inquilino, quien no tardó en responder. — _Fácil, prestaste atención cuando comenzó a expulsar Chakra?._ -Naruto asintió. — _Bien, pues ese Chakra lo convirtió en agua y así pudo realizar ese Jutsu, es la razón del porque fue tan poderoso, el Chakra convertido en agua es mucha más denso y pesado que el agua normal_ , _ese Ninja es bastante habilidoso para lograr hacer tal hazaña._ -Explicó a lo que el Uzumaki pudo entender perfectamente. — _Ahora no pierdas más tiempo y atácalo, después de hacer eso debe estar bastante debilitado._ -Dijo el zorro, quien tenía razón.

Darui respiraba agitadamente, acabó con todos los clones restantes y casi hizo lo mismo contra el original. —"Si el maldito no lo hubiera esquivado… esto ya se habría terminado".-Pensó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, ese último Jutsu consumió una gran cantidad de Chakra, ahora, sus reservas estaban peligrosamente bajas. —"Y el no muestra signos de estar cansado".-Dijo viendo como Naruto aterrizaba de pie delante de suyo. —Bien, acabemos con esto.- Le dijo al rubio mientras desenfundaba de su espalda su maltratado Zanbato. —Sabes, si tan solo me dieras el pergamino del Cielo no tendrías que pasar por esto.-Respondió Naruto mientras balanceaba despreocupadamente su cola de Chakra, como si fuera un gato a punto de cenar a un canario. —Je, quizás, pero estaría avergonzado el resto de mi vida por rendirme sin pelear.- Replico el Ninja de Kumo, posicionándose para la batalla. —Muy bien, espero que estés listo.-Dijo el Uzumaki, flexionando sus piernas. Y se lanzó como una flecha contra un cansado Darui, quien agitó verticalmente (de abajo hacia arriba) su Zanbato tratando de cortar al rubio, quien moviéndose hacia la izquierda esquivo fácilmente el golpe letal. Tensó su mano derecha y propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda al Ninja moreno, haciendo que escupiera sangre mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Volvió a lanzar otro golpe pero Darui levantó rápidamente su espada bloqueando el ataque, haciendo que la hoja de esta temblara y se agrietara un poco más,Naruto gruño por eso y comenzó a darle una serie de puñetazos directamente al Zanbato que temblaba y se agrietaba más y más.

Hasta que finalmente, después de que el rubio concentrara su fuerza, dio un fuerte puñetazo al centro de la hoja de la espada, rompiéndola, mientras su puño seguía avanzando hasta impactar en la cara de Darui, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara dolorosamente hacia atrás. Darui se desplomó en el suelo, Naruto suspiro. —Muy bien, quedan 2.-Dijo y fue a la búsqueda de los otros Ninjas de Kumo, dejando atrás a un totalmente noqueado Darui.

 _ **Fin del capítulo.**_

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

 _ **Waaaah eso sí que fue difícil de escribir… y no me gusto para nada como quedó el capítulo, soy un completo asco al escribir, pero lo soy aún más cuando se trata de peleas.**_

 _ **No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, ya que ahora tengo que volver a escribir las posteriores peleas de Naruto vs Omoi y Karui, con esta última sí que no hice nada, en el siguiente capítulo lo compensare… eso espero.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado, dejen cualquier opinión, ayuda e idea, que serán aceptada, apreciada y considerada por este ser :V. y como son las 4 a.m. será hasta la próxima!.**_

 _ **PD: Entre Appetite, NL de Goblin Slayer y ahora el anime Sirius The Jeager me enganche bastante, en serio, el Manhwa, la NL(Novela Ligera) y Sirius están de puta madre, véanlos, no se decepcionaran.**_


	9. Capitulo 8

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas, no habían pasado 24 horas desde que experimentó el terror de enfrentarse a Orochimaru, y ahora nuevamente sentía ese miedo que le impedía moverse, el que le tenía paralizada, solo que esta vez no era producto del Sannin, no, el Chakra amenazador que se podía sentir en el ambiente era causado por Naruto Uzumaki, el peor Ninja de la Academia, el chico hiperactivo cabeza hueca con el que tuvo la mala suerte de ser emparejada en su equipo.—"P-Pero… que es e-esto?".-Pensó viendo la dramática transformación y aumento de poder que obtuvo el rubio. —S-Sasuke-kun, tu… tú sabes q-que le ocurrió a Naruto?.-Le preguntó a su amor platónico. —No, Sakura.-Fue la corta respuesta del Uchiha.

Estaba furioso, Naruto no solo estaba peleando contra 3 Shinobis de Kumogakure, sino que estaba _**ganando**_ , era la segunda vez que se sentía humillado por el rubio, la primera vez fue cuando este le rescató de la pelea contra el Sannin de las serpientes, y ahora era esta, ordenándole que se quedara al margen mientras luchaba contra el enemigo. —" Como… como fue que se hizo tan fuerte de la noche a la mañana?".-Se preguntaba, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, era debido al Kyūbi, era el zorro demonio quien le otorgaba la fuerza. —"Jamás pensé que pudiera tener tanto poder, pero esto no se quedara así".-Pensó decididamente, si Naruto utilizaba al zorro para hacerse fuerte, él tenía que entrenar más duro, volverse aún más fuerte. —"Ni creas que me vas a superar, perdedor".-Dijo mientras inconscientemente sonreía, imaginando una batalla contra el Uzumaki.

Karui dio un rugido poco femenino mientras fallaba en el intento de decapitar a 1 de los clones Uzumaki, quien se agacho rápidamente, para luego darle a la pelirroja un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara del dolor mientras perdía el aire. Apretando los dientes, saltó hacia atrás tomando un poco de distancia, no sabía con exactitud cuántos golpes recibió por parte de los rubios, pero debieron ser bastantes ya que le dolía el cuerpo a horrores, de los 5 clones iniciales con los que comenzó a pelear había logrado disipar solamente a 2. Karui escupió al suelo y luego se limpió los labios con el revés de su mano, notando como quedaba un poco sangre en esta. —"Bien, lo admito… esto me supera, donde mierda están Darui y Omoi?".-Se preguntó a si misma mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su katana y volvía a posicionar su Kumoryū: Omotegiri ( **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** ).

Al principio funcionó perfectamente, logrando acabar así fácilmente con 2 clones, pero luego, los clones restantes aprendieron rápidamente a esquivar los veloces cortes de la kunoichi, en vez de atacarla de frente como estaban haciendo anteriormente, ahora se movían en círculos alrededor de la pelirroja, atacándola de forma rápida desde varios ángulos a la vez. —"No los he visto desde que esquivaron el brazo de Chakra, y eso fue hace varios minutos". -Pensó preocupada, si ella estaba teniendo problemas mientras lidiaba contra 3 clones, no quería ni pensar en que complicada situación estarían sus amigos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un clon a su izquierda atacó con una patada voladora a gran velocidad, Karui lo esquivó por poco moviéndose a un costado al último momento, justo para bloquear con su mano derecha un puñetazo por parte de un segundo clon que le atacaba por la derecha. Sintió como le tembló el brazo por parte del golpe, pero lo ignoro y respondió al ataque utilizando su mano libre para enterrar profundamente su espada en el pecho del clon, disipándolo.

Pero su felicidad duro poco cuando el tercer clon le dio un fuerte rodillazo en medio de la espalda. Karui gritó de dolor mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo y soltaba su arma, esto fue aprovechado por el primer clon (quien lanzó la patada voladora) y le dio una patada en su mandíbula inferior, la cabeza de la kunoichi se sacudió hacia atrás violentamente, luego, el clon continuó su ataque golpeándola en el pecho con su pesada cola de Chakra, haciendo que Karui se arrastrara por el suelo varios metros hasta detenerse. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, para ella, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. —Se acabó, entrégame el pergamino.-Escuchó la voz del Uzumaki, le sonaba distante.

—P-Pu…drete.-Le respondió la Ninja de Kumo con dificultad, luego escuchó unos pasos en su dirección, trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer de rodillas, mientras sentía como le sujetaban del cabello y levantaban su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos rojos con pupila rasgada de Naruto, le observaba fijamente, su mirada estaba teñida de odio. —Mírate, sería muy fácil para mi cortarte el cuello en este instante, pero no lo hare porque no vales la pena.-Le dijo con desprecio, el Uzumaki sabía que esta no era su forma de ser, que estaba siendo dominado por el poder del Kyūbi.

Pero muy en el fondo, no le importaba en lo absoluto, disfrutaba de humillar a la kunoichi que se burló de él, quería hacer lo mismo con todas esas personas que durante años le habían tratado mal sin razón alguna, quería hacerles pagar. — _No pierdas el enfoque mocoso._ -Le advirtió el zorro en su interior. Aunque para él era perfecto que su contenedor sintiera tanto odio, ya que se alimentaba de las energías negativas, no podía dejar que se perdiera en la sed de sangre. —" _Todavía no es el momento".-_ Pensó para sí mismo antes de continuar. — _Tu objetivo actualmente es quitarle el pergamino y llegar a la torre, para salir de este estúpido bosque.-_ Le recordó a Naruto, quien parpadeo varias veces, saliendo de su estupor. —"Si, tienes razón… lo siento".-Respondió mentalmente mientras volvía a centrarse en Karui, quien luchaba para permanecer consciente. —Te lo volveré a repetir, **entrégame el pergamino**.-Dijo esto último mientras acercaba su rostro al de la Ninja de Kumo hasta a estar a centímetros de ella, quien respondió escupiéndole en el rostro. Naruto se limpió tranquilamente el escupitajo, para luego estrellar la cabeza de Karui contra el suelo. —Estúpida.-Le dijo a la ahora inconsciente o muerta Ninja de Kumo mientras se levantaba. —Revísenla, ya lo hice con el otro y no lo tiene, solo queda 1, así que lo tiene él o ella.-Le ordeno a sus clones, quienes asintieron mientras él se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr rápidamente en dirección a Omoi.

Recibiendo un profundo corte horizontal en su pecho, él clon de Naruto se disipó. —Ese era el último.- Dijo cansadamente Omoi mientras enfundaba su katana, le había costado mucho trabajo, pero logró eliminar a todos los clones del Uzumaki, aunque ahora tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo, los más serios eran en su nariz (que estaba rota) y su ojo izquierdo, el cual le sangraba y tenía cerrado producto de un fuerte puñetazo que recibió. —No estés tan seguro.-Dijo la voz de Naruto, haciendo que Omoi se girara rápidamente para encararlo, apretando el mango de su katana, pero sin desenfundarla se posicionó alerta. Vio que el rubio estaba cruzado de brazos, parado en una rama de un árbol a unos metros de él. —Otro clon?. -Dijo, mirándolo fijamente a la espera de otro ataque, Naruto negó, moviendo su cabeza—No, soy el original. -Respondió señalándose con el pulgar. —Qué pasó con Karui y Darui?.-Le preguntó seriamente mientras fruncía el ceño, el Uzumaki le sonrió. —1 esta inconsciente, la otra… no estoy seguro, podría estar muerta. -Dijo encogiendo sus hombros. —Qué?!.-Dijo un conmocionado Omoi. —Que 1 esta inconsciente y la otra probablemente muerta.-Le volvió a repetir el rubio.

El Ninja de Kumo no lo podía creer, Karui era excelente en el Kenjutsu y bastante fuerte, pero Darui fue entrenado no solo por Killer Bee sino que también por el Tercer Raikage, quien le enseño el famoso Kuroi Kaminari( **Rayo Negro** ), Darui era probablemente el más fuerte de su equipo. —"Y fue derrotado junto con Karui, pero si ellos no pudieron entonces yo…".- Pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el Kyūbi, quien observaba todo desde su jaula en el interior de Naruto. — _Mocoso, él está dudando sobre si debe pelear, presiónalo!, dile que te entregue el pergamino!.-_ Le dijo a su contenedor, quien asintió. —Oi, porque mejor no me das el pergamino y te llevas a tus compañeros?, necesitan ayuda. -Le dijo el rubio a Omoi, quien lo miró. —Claro que los ayudare, pero será después de derrotarte.-Respondió seriamente mientras desenfundaba una vez más su katana, sujetándola con ambas manos.

Naruto suspiro exasperado. —Sabes bien que no lo lograras, solo mírate!, estas bastante golpeado y te noto cansado. -Dijo el Uzumaki. —Fueron clones contra los que peleaste, ellos son fáciles de vencer porque de un golpe fuerte se disipan, pero yo soy real y sin importar el daño que reciba me curare al instante.-continuó, para luego sonreír altaneramente. — Además de que puedo hacer muchos más, observa, Kage Bushin No Jutsu! ( **Jutsu : Clones de Sombra)**.-Exclamó, al instante 30 clones aparecieron en varios "Puff", rápidamente, los clones rodearon de todos lados al Shinobi de Kumo, listos para luchar. — _**No puedes ganar**_.-Le dijeron todos juntos. Omoi apretó los dientes con fuerza, Naruto tenía razón y él lo sabía. —"¡Nos costó tanto conseguir el maldito pergamino… estamos tan cerca… y vas a rendirte sin pelear?!" .-Se recriminó mentalmente a sí mismo, sabía que sus compañeros tampoco entregarían el pergamino voluntariamente y lo más seguro es que se molestarían mucho con él si lo hacía . —Es tu última oportunidad.-Dijo el Uzumaki, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Entrégame el pergamino y ayuda a tus amigos, o no lo hagas y muere junto con ellos inútilmente… tú decides.

El Ninja de Kumo permaneció en completo silencio un momento, luego suspiro resignadamente y soltó su katana. —Está bien, me rindo.-Dijo finalmente mientras sacaba el pergamino del Cielo de su porta Kunai. —Aquí tienes.-Le dijo mientras le lanzaba el rollo al clon más cercano, quien lo atrapó sin problemas. —Muy bien, sígueme.-Respondió Naruto mientras disipaba a casi todos los clones, dejando al que tenía el pergamino, luego comenzó a saltar rama en rama en dirección al norte, seguido de Omoi y el clon que estaba atrás. Unos minutos después llegaron al lugar donde Naruto derrotó a Karui, quien seguía tirada en el suelo. —Y tu otro amigo esta por allá.-Dijo apuntando con su pulgar hacia la derecha. —A unos metros de aquí.- Omoi asintió en silencio, el rubio le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su clon y ambos se marcharon en busca de Sakura y Sasuke, dejando a los 2 Ninjas de Kumo solos.

Omoi se arrodilló al lado de Karui, giró lentamente el cuerpo de la chica y la dejó boca arriba. Con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, acercó su cabeza y puso su oído en el pecho de la kunoichi. —"Sigue con vida!". -Pensó aliviado, luego, con mucho cuidado cargó en su espalda a su compañera de equipo y fue en busca de Darui en la dirección que le indicó el rubio. Después de recorrer unos 30 metros llego hasta Darui, quien seguía inconsciente. —Oi Darui!, despierta amigo!.- Le dijo mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su compañero. El aludido se quejó un poco en respuesta y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. —O-Omoi?.-Dijo mientras se sentaba con dificultad, aún estaba un poco mareado.

Se sobaba el moretón de la mejilla derecha donde impacto el puño del rubio, alzó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el estado en que se encontraba Omoi y Karui. —Qué diablos paso?!.-Dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente. —Cómo es que acabaron así?, donde está el Jinchuuriki?.-Le preguntó mientras miraba para todos lados buscando a su enemigo. —Él ya se fue… obtuvo el pergamino.-Informó Omoi mientras agachaba la cabeza. —Yo… yo quería pelear, pero era demasiado fuerte como para que lo enfrentara yo solo.-Dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente su ojo sano. —Por eso le di el pergamino para que se marchara…lo siento, lo siento mucho Darui.-Dijo mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Darui puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo. —Descuida Omoi hiciste lo correcto.-Respondió mientras sonreía tranquilizadoramente. — Lo más importante ahora es salir de este bosque y llevar a Karui a un médico lo más pronto posible, de acuerdo?.-Le preguntó a su amigo quien asintió mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la entrada del bosque donde habían comenzado el examen.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias Darck Master, sunagakurezr ,sus comentarios, lograron levantarme el ánimo, en serio xD.**

 **Lo segundo seria con respecto a pasar el fic a inglés, tal vez lo haga pero cuando tenga una buena cantidad de capítulos… y no se escribir inglés, lo entiendo perfectamente, pero escribirlo y pronunciarlo es un caso totalmente aparte jajaja.**

 **Y lo tercero es sobre el cap :v, estuve prácticamente todo el día pensando en escenas de peleas para Karui y Omoi, pero no se me ocurrieron ninguna buena, ojala les guste el pequeño enfrentamiento de los clones vs Karui, es la única idea que se me vino a la mente junto con lo de Omoi y eso es malo para mí, porque siguiendo el Manga de Naruto vienen las preliminares y ahí tendré que exprimir cada gota de imaginación que tenga para que salgan al menos un poco decente las peleas… sin contar con las finales, la pelea contra Gaara, las peleas que habrá en el futuro y cuando comiencen los cross con Warcraft, donde hay enemigos fuertes, por lo que de ahora en adelante tardaré mucho más actualizar, francamente esto será una prueba de mi capacidad xD, bueno eso sería todo, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!.**

 **PD: como tuve tiempo extra, puede escribir el capitulo 9, así que tengan su doble publicación :V**

 **Curiosidades mientras se creaba el capítulo 8:**

 **1-Comenzó a ser escrito el 22 a las 19:45 p.m y se terminó a las 5:03 a.m**

 **2-Durante la escritura, fui atacado por 3 cucarachas, las cuales fueron brutalmente asesinadas.**

 **3-Me dio hambre y comí un budín de chocolate que estaba frio por estar en la heladera (de ahí el ataque de los bichos)**

 **4-Escuché más de 50 canciones, un tiempo de 02:58:37 durante la escritura del capitulo.**

 **5-Este capítulo fue escrito y borrado completamente 4 veces antes de quedar así.**


	10. Capitulo 9

Naruto y su clon habían ido en busca de Sakura y Sasuke, dejando atrás a los Ninjas de Kumo, luego de unos minutos los encontraron fácilmente, ya que ambos se habían acercado un poco para ver la batalla. —Chicos!.-Les gritó al verlos. — Tengo el pergamino!.- Dijo mientras el clon le entregaba el rollo para luego disiparse. —Que tal el espectáculo?, estuve genial no? Jejeje.-Preguntó mientras se rascaba la nunca. —Nada mal para ser tú.-Respondió Sasuke, al ver la exhibición de poder del rubio, el Uchiha comenzó a tener _**algo**_ de respeto por él. Naruto le mostro la lengua infantilmente como respuesta, logrando que Sasuke tuviera un tick en su ceja derecha. —No te preguntaba a ti, era a Sakura-chan.-Dijo mientras posaba su mirada en la aludidad. —B-Bueno si e-estuviste bien Naruto, pero n-no podrías volver a la… normalidad.-Preguntó la Haruno. Pese a que estaba impresionada de que Naruto haya derrotado a 3 fuertes enemigos, aún estaba un poco asustada por la constante presión que expulsaba la transformación del rubio, quien seguía usando la primera Cola. —Eh… si claro, dame un momento.-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose en donde se encontraba el Kyūbi.

Luego de un segundo, ya se estaba en aquel lugar donde estaba el gigantesco zorro dentro de su jaula igualmente grande. —Oi zorro!, como me quito esta cosa?!.-Le preguntó a su inquilino, quien gruño por la falta de respeto de su contenedor. — _Respira profundamente y cálmate lo más que puedas, mi Chakra reacciona a tus emociones, sobre todo a las negativas._ -Dijo el zorro.— _Por eso cuando estas por entrar en batalla, peligro de muerte o furioso mi Chakra reacciona usando el Bijū no Koromo_ ( **Manto de Bestia con Cola** ) _, cosa que tendremos que corregir más adelante para que no nos causes problemas mocoso_.-Continuó. — _Es lo único que puedo recomendarte, ya que eres el primer Jinchuuriki mío que lo utiliza._ -Informo el Kyūbi, a lo que el rubio parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. —Estuviste en otras personas?.-Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. — _Fueron 2 mujeres del mismo clan, pero ahora están muertas._ -Dijo sin rodeos. — _Ahora has lo que te dije, tus amigos esperan._ -Le dijo rápidamente, a lo que el Uzumaki asintió, otro día le preguntaría por esas mujeres.

Tal y como dijo el Kyūbi, Sakura y Sasuke observaban a Naruto, quien seguia con los ojos cerrados. Luego, vieron como el Chakra rojo y burbujeante retrocedía lentamente hacia el abdomen de Naruto, las orejas,la cola y los rasgos animales del rubio, volvieron a la normalidad al igual que sus uñas, colmillos y las marcas en sus mejillas. Cuando finalmente el Chakra desapareció por completo, el ambiente pesado y frio se esfumó, haciendo que la Haruno pudiera volver a respirar tranquilamente. —Listo, ya está.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo, para que de repente callera de rodillas en el suelo. —M-Mierda.-Dijo completamente adolorido, rápidamente Sakura y Sasuke fueron en su ayuda, Sakura lo tomó del brazo izquierdo mientras que Sasuke del derecho. —Oi Naruto!,que te ocurre?!.-Preguntó una preocupada Sakura.

—N-No lo..se.- Dijo con dificultad, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se desgarraba. —Sakura, acostémoslo para revisar si no tiene alguna herida seria.-Ordenó el Uchiha,Sakura obedeció y ambos acostaron al rubio con cuidado. —No esta lastimado.-Dijo la peli rosa luego de haberle quitado la parte superior del destruido traje naranja y haberle levantado su camiseta negra, logrando ver el sello en su abdomen, el cual brillaba levemente de color rojo. —De hecho, no… no tiene ningún rasguño.-Dijo impresionada, ella había visto que Naruto recibió varios ataques. Sasuke giró el cuerpo del rubio e hizo lo mismo que Sakura. —Tampoco en su espalda. —Gruño mientras volvía a ponerlo boca arriba, Sakura le quito su protector frontal y puso su mano derecha en la frente de Naruto. —Tiene fiebre, una muy alta.-Dijo al sentir la temperatura de su compañero.

El Uzumaki, haciendo gran esfuerzo logro sentarse, respiraba pesadamente y sudaba mucho. —" K-Kyūbi que d-demonios pa..sa?".-Preguntó con dificultad, a lo que el zorro se rió, divertido ante la situación de su contenedor. — _Qué_?, _pensabas que podrías usar tanto poder si tener consecuencias_?.-Preguntó antes de responder. — _Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a usar mi Chakra, el cual es letal para los humanos, aunque seas mi contenedor, no eres la excepción mocoso_.- Informó el Kyūbi. — _Usar el Bijū no Koromo sin haber entrenado adecuadamente generó una gran tensión en tu cuerpo, pero descuida, una vez que termine de absorber el resto de mi Chakra en tus redes estarás bien_. -Luego se calló por un momento y agregó.— _Lo mejor sería que no lo usaras por unos días, a no ser que sea en caso de emergencia, de lo contrario mi Chakra podría dañarte seriamente-._ Advirtió para luego acostarse adormir. —" _Este dolor no es nada, no tienes idea de cuánto disfrutare verte sufrir cuando domines las demás colas jejejeje"_ .-Pensó sádicamente el Kyūbi.

—T-Tranquilos, lo que pasa e-es que no estoy acostumbrado a u-usar este poder jeje-je.-Habló con dificultad Naruto. —Denme unos minutos para descansar.-Dijo sintiéndose mejor lentamente, pero también muy cansado. Sakura suspiro aliviada. —Eres un idiota, si no estuvieras así ten por seguro que te golpearía.-Le dijo con una vena punzando en su frente, luego de unos minutos Sasuke habló. —Puedes moverte?, porque si seguimos aquí seremos blanco fácil para cualquier Ninja enemigo.-Preguntó a lo que Naruto asintió y se levantó lentamente. —Bien, vámonos.-Ordenó el Uchiha, luego comenzaron a saltar árbol en árbol, en dirección a la torre. —"Que era esa transformación… y ese horrible Chakra… además desde cuando Naruto es tan fuerte?".-Se preguntaba Sakura viendo la espalda del rubio, como el saltaba lentamente decidió quedarse atrás por si necesitaba ayuda. —"Cuando salgamos de este bosque se lo preguntare".

Al ser la tarde-casi noche del segundo día, el equipo 7 llegó a la torre de observación del Bosque de la Muerte, sin encontrarse con ningún equipo enemigo. Esto fue un alivio para el Uzumaki y la Haruno, y decepción para el Uchiha. Para el primero porque ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar, usar el poder del zorro le pasó factura, para la segunda fue porque no quería cruzarse con ningún Ninja que se pareciera a Orochimaru, además de estar cansada de rondar por el bosque. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba decepcionado porque durante la batalla contra el Sannin, fue superado y derrotado fácilmente por Orochimaru, luego tenia planeado comprobar su fuerza contra el trio de Kumo, pero Naruto decidió ir solo al ataque y no solo ganó, también consiguió el pergamino faltante para pasar la segunda prueba del examen.

Eso dirigió sus pensamientos a su compañero de equipo, si hace 2 días alguien le hubiera dicho que Naruto era igual o más fuerte que él, se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas, sin embargo, el rubio mostro tener una fuerza considerable y ser un digno rival, más aun al saber que tenía el Kyūbi no Yōko y podía usar su Chakra de una forma bastante buena. Eso era algo que también le molestaba, cada vez más personas fuertes aparecían a su alrededor. Primero Zabuza, luego Rock Lee, Orochimaru y ahora hasta Naruto se hizo fuerte en muy poco tiempo, todo le indicaba una verdad aplastante a la cual se negaba aceptar; no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha. —"Pero no será así por mucho tiempo".-Se dijo a sí mismo, luego de que terminara el estúpido examen, le pediría a Kakashi que lo entrenara más duro, y si se negaba lo haría el mismo, como siempre lo hizo desde que ocurrió la masacre de su clan, lo que le quitó a su madre, a su padre, a su admiración, respeto y amor por su único hermano, lo que le quitó todo.

—"Me hare más fuerte, cueste lo que me cueste!".-Pensó mientras entraban por una puerta hacia el interior de la torre. Después, abrieron los 2 pergaminos y se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver a su antiguo maestro de la Academia Ninja, Iruka, el cual los felicitó por llegar tan rápido, les dijo que oficialmente pasaban a la tercera parte del examen y que podían descansar en una de las habitaciones de la torre, ya que todavía tenían 3 días de sobra. Luego de tener una buena cena (que Naruto hubiera preferido que fuese ramen de Ichiraku), el equipo 7 obtuvo un merecido descanso. Luego de unas horas de un buen sueño, Naruto se despertó para ir al baño, luego de hacer sus necesidades se estiró perezosamente y se volvió a acostar para dormir otra vez. — _No_.- Pero su inquilino tenía otros planes.

— _Levántate, ya has descansado lo suficiente mocoso._ -Dijo el zorro con voz autoritaria. — _Ve a ver cuántos Ninjas enemigos llegaron, verifica en qué condiciones se encuentran._ -Ordenó, Naruto murmuró algo sobre "zorros gigantes que no le dejaban dormir", pero obedeció y se levantó. Vio como Sakura y Sasuke seguían durmiendo pacíficamente y suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar, luego de unos minutos ya estaba paseando por los pasillos de la torre con sus manos en su nuca. —"Por lo que veo por las ventanas de la torre, es de madrugada".-Le comentó mentalmente a su inquilino, ya había llegado hasta el comedor. —"Dudo mucho que alguien estuviera despierto".-Continuó para luego bostezar fuertemente. — _Y yo veo que te falta mucho por aprender_.-Dijo el zorro enigmáticamente. —"Eh?, de que hablas".-Preguntó un confuso Naruto. — _No sientes nada extraño, mocoso?._ -Preguntó el Kyūbi, ignorando la anterior la pregunta del rubio. —"Hmmm…..no, no siento nada".

El zorro rió brevemente. — _Debes aprender a sentir tu ambiente hasta el más mínimo detalle_ , _o no duraremos mucho tiempo vivos._ —Dijo el zorro, logrando molestar al Uzumaki. —"De qué diablos hablas?, si tanto te preocupa solo dímelo!".-Exigió. — _Te están observando justo ahora_.-Dijo el zorro seriamente, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera. —"Quien?!, donde?!".-Preguntó frenéticamente, buscando con la mirada a cualquier enemigo. — _A la derecha._ -El rubio giró en la dirección en la indicada solo para encontrarse con la gélida mirada de Gaara.

Ambos permanecían en completo silencio, por un lado, Naruto tenía tensado sus músculos, listo para luchar de ser necesario. En cuanto a Gaara, estaba recostado contra la pared cruzado de brazos, como siempre, con su calabaza llena de arena en su espalda, aparentemente tranquilo. —Yo.. eh-humm… necesitas algo? -Habló finalmente Naruto. —….-Recibiendo el silencio como respuesta. —Entonces… esperas a alguien? -Volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki. —….-Pero Gaara no habló, con un tick entre sus cejas Naruto insistió. —Acaso no puedes dormir? -Preguntó. —Yo nunca duermo.-Fue la corta respuesta del Ninja de Suna. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, y luego recordó. —Tu eres el hermano del que tenía la cara pintada no?, el que estaba molestando a Konohamaru.-Dijo Naruto, haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera. —Kankuro es un estúpido.-Admitió. —Y tú eres Uzumaki Naruto.-Le dijo, ahora fue el turno del rubio en asentir. —Pude sentir tu poder desde aquí.-Continuó Gaara. —Eres igual que yo.-Afirmó, ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Naruto tragó saliva ante la fija mirada del Ninja de Suna.—"Kyūbi… ¿quién es este tipo?".-Preguntó a su inquilino, quien gruño. — _Ese mocoso es el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi_.-Dijo haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara. —"¿Ósea que él es como yo?".-Volvió a preguntar. — _Técnicamente sí, pero desde aquí puedo sentir la presencia del Ichibi, por lo que deduzco que el sello que lo contiene es defectuoso_.-Respondió el zorro. — _Pero a diferencia de mí, ese mapache está completamente loco y sediento de sangre, su contenedor también debe ser inestable mentalmente, mantén distancia y ten cuidado._ -Advirtió. —"Está bien".-Dijo Naruto, completamente alerta. —Supongo que tienes razón, ¿sabes cuál tengo yo? -Le dijo a Gaara, quien asintió en silencio. —Ya veo.-murmuró el Uzumaki. —Sea dentro o fuera de este examen, _**yo te matare**_. -Dijo sin rodeos el pelirrojo, Naruto lejos de inquietarse, le sonrió retadoramente —Gaara?, con quién hablas? -Dijo una voz femenina antes de que el rubio pudiera responder.

Era Temari, la hermana de Gaara, se había levantado al baño y escuchó unas voces, cuando se acercó para oír mejor, se dio cuenta que era la voz de su hermano. —Con nadie que te importe, Temari.-Fue la fría respuesta del pelirrojo, quien se enderezó. —Recuerda mis palabras Uzumaki Naruto.-Le dijo dándole la espalda, luego, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, el rubio por su parte asintió en silencio. Una vez que el chico de la calabaza se alejó lo suficiente, la chica rubia habló. —Tienes muy mala suerte, llamaste su atención.- Dijo, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Naruto. —En serio? que te hizo pensar eso?.-Respondió con sarcasmo, Temari por su parte también se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su habitación. —Sera mejor que abandones el examen niño, si te toca pelear contra él, estas acabado.-Le advirtió.

Naruto espero a que la chica se alejara unos metros. —No sería el primero en intentar matarme, después de todo, _**él y yo somos iguales**_.-Dijo el Uzumaki, haciendo que la kunoichi de Suna se detuviera y abriera grande sus ojos. —Qué?.-Preguntó mientras se giraba a verlo, pero el rubio ya no estaba. — _Fuiste un estúpido al decirle eso_.-Le regaño el Kyūbi. — _"_ Jajaja, lo siento".-Se disculpó Naruto. —"Pero tenía que parecer genial no crees?, después de todo, soy el Jinchuuriki del Bijū _**más fuerte**_ , tarde o temprano la gente lo sabrá __".-Dijo, logrando que el zorro bufará divertido. — _Te daré la razón esta vez mocoso, en este examen les demostraras a todas esas sabandijas quien es el que manda._ —"Claro que sí!".-Estuvo de acuerdo enérgicamente el Uzumaki.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse, deteniéndose para ver, se topó con el equipo 10, quienes se notaban cansados. —Gracias a Kami-sama!, por fin llegamos.-Dijo una exhausta Ino mientras se sentaba en el suelo, seguida de sus compañeros. —Así que el equipo 7 también pasó la prueba.-Dijo Shikamaru recostándose contra la pared al ver a Naruto. —Pues qué esperas?, somos los mejores.-Respondió el rubio mientras levantaba el pulgar. —Hace cuánto llegaron Naruto?.-Preguntó Chōji, imitando a Ino y sentándose al lado de esta. —No lo sé, un poco antes de que oscureciera. —Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. —Y Sasuke-kun?, el donde esta?.-Preguntó la kunoichi. —Bah, Sasuke está bien.-Respondió el Uzumaki agitando su mano con desdén. —Está durmiendo, junto con Sakura-chan.-Informó, logrando que la Yamanaka se levantara como un resorte. —La frentona está durmiendo con Sasuke-kun?!.- preguntó mientras tomaba del cuello al rubio y lo agitaba rápidamente.

Shikamaru suspiró cansadamente mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz y cerraba los ojos. —Cielos Ino, deja de moverlo, no ves que así no te puede responder?.-Le dijo con fastidio, logrando que la rubia soltara al mareado Uzumaki. —Que no entiendes Shika?, Sakura se me adelanto!.-Replicó Ino. —Quizás dice que duermen en la misma habitación, pero en camas separadas, no es así Naruto?.-Dijo el Akimichi viendo al rubio, que tenía los ojos en forma de espiral y trataba de mantenerse de pie. —S-Si eso quise dec-cir.-Respondió Naruto. Ino suspiró aliviada. —Bien, pero eso tampoco me gusta para nada.-Dijo la rubia. —Lo que sea, me voy a dormir.-Dijo perezosamente el Nara. —Qué?, no vamos a comer nada?.-Preguntó un devastado Chōji. —Por aquel lado está el comedor.-Dijo Naruto apuntando hacia la derecha. —Y por allá las habitaciones.-Volvió a indicar solo que esta vez en la otra dirección.

Chōji se dirigió a toda marcha hacia el comedor, estar prácticamente 3 días comiendo solo pescado no era suficiente para calmar el apetito del Akimichi. Shikamaru en cambio fue en dirección a las habitaciones en busca de una cama, dormir tanto tiempo en el suelo le había hecho doler la espalda. —Entra en una que tenga la puerta abierta o te sacaran a patadas!.-Le advirtió Naruto, a lo que el Nara asintió. —Y tu como sabes eso?.-preguntó Ino alzando una ceja, haciendo que el rubio se rascara la nuca. —Jejeje, es que cuando llegamos, después de comer fui a dormir y entre en una habitación con la puerta cerrada.-Explicó. —Y?.-Dijo la kunoichi para que continuara. —Son las que están ocupadas por otros Ninjas.-Dijo simplemente, Ino lo miró fijamente, procesando lo que le dijo. —Ahhh..-Dijo al entender a qué se refería para luego negar con la cabeza. —Bueno yo también me voy a dormir, si vez a Sasuke-kun salúdalo de mi parte.-Dijo mientras se marchaba, Naruto asintió. —Está bien.-Respondió mientras seguía su exploración.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que no hubo mucha acción, pero no se preocupen, en los siguientes a volveremos a las peleas.**

 **Este capítulo ya lo había terminado el 24 a las 5:48 am, pero mi pc se trabó, apareció el pantallazo azul y se reinició… perdiendo por completo el capítulo y haciendo que volviera a escribirlo desde 0. La hora actual de la finalización de este capítulo es 2:35 a.m del dia 25 xD. Y me siento raramente inspirado, así que seguiré escribiendo el posible capítulo 10 :v. gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!.**


	11. Capitulo 10

Después de unas horas de exploración y viendo que aparte del equipo de Suna, el equipo 10 y unos cuantos más habían pasado la segunda prueba, Kyūbi le permitió volver a dormir, cosa que hizo con mucho gusto. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó al mediodía ya que había estado hasta altas horas de la noche "patrullando". Se levantó y vio que Sakura y Sasuke no estaban, luego tranquilamente salió en busca de sus compañeros. Vagó un rato por los pasillos y finalmente llego al comedor, recordando lo de anoche, dio una rápida mirada por toda la sala en busca de Gaara ya que no quería que este le atacara con la guardia baja. —Vaya pero si es Naruto.-Dijo una voz detrás suyo, que rápidamente identificó. —Kiba, me sorprende que lograras pasar.-Dijo Naruto en tono de burla, ganando un gruñido por parte del Inuzuka. —Ja!, eso debería decírtelo yo perdedor.-Respondió el chico de rasgos caninos.

Con una vena punzando en su frente, el rubio sujetó a Kiba del cuello de su abrigo con capucha, acercando sus rostros. —Qué?, quieres pelear aliento de perro?.-Le espetó, mientras que Kiba imitó al rubio, sujetándolo del cuello de su camiseta negra. —Cuando quieras enano!.-Le dijo mientras ambos tenían fuego en los ojos. —No creen que es muy temprano para estar gritando?.-Dijo Shikamaru, quien estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de ambos. —Pero Shikamaru, son casi la 1 de la tarde.-Dijo esta vez Chōji, el cual estaba sentado al lado del Nara, mientras comía una bolsa de papas. —Por eso.-Dijo para luego bostezar. —Es muy temprano.- Continuo mientras cerraba los ojos y recostaba su cabeza en la mesa. Mientras tanto, el Uzumaki y el Inuzuka se habían dejado de pelear para ver al Nara con una gran gota de sudor. —A todo esto, cuando llegaron?.-Le preguntó el rubio a Kiba. —Hoy más o menos a la de la mañana.-Respondió.- Y ustedes?.- Dijo el chico del perro mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que el Akimichi y el Nara.

—Anoche por la madrugada.-Respondió Shikamaru mientras levantaba la vista para ver a Kiba y Naruto, el cual también se sentó con ellos. —Naruto y su equipo ya estaban aquí cuando llegamos.-El Inuzuka parpadeó un par de veces para luego girar la cabeza hacia el rubio. —En serio?.-Le preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Uzumaki. —Llegamos cuando oscurecía.-Informó Naruto. Estuvieron charlando un por un rato y luego Naruto se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía que buscar a sus compañeros. —Donde diablos se metieron?.-Preguntó al aire, había estado otro rato vagando por la torre y todavía no encontraba a sus amigos. —Si te refieres a tus compañeros, están en la sala principal siguiendo ese corredor.-Le informó la voz de una mujer. Naruto se giró para verla. —Eres tú!.-Dijo un sorprendido Naruto al ver que la dueña de esa voz era nada menos que Anko Mitarashi.

—Pudiste sobrevivir contra Orochimaru.-Dijo Naruto señalando lo obvio, para luego sonreír. —Genial.-Dijo el rubio. —Claro, nadie en Konoha es más espectacular que yo.-Dijo la peli morada mientras sonreía arrogantemente. —Como sabes que están por ahí?.-Preguntó Naruto. —Meh, vi a tus amigos y al ciclope yendo hacia allá.-Dijo con desdén, logrando que el Uzumaki la mirara con curiosidad. —Ciclope? .- Dijo sin entender. — Si, pero tú debes conocerlo como Kakashi.-Dijo Anko simplemente, permanecieron callados unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reír, mientras tanto, Kakashi sentía extrañamente una ligera punzada en la nuca. —Ese es bueno.-Dijo Naruto entre risas, no tardaría en usarlo para referirse de esa forma a su Sensei. —Bueno, iré con ellos, nos vemos examinadora.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección que le indicó.

—Anko.-Dijo la peli morada, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera. —Eh?.-Preguntó mirándola. —Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, lo dije en esa fantástica presentación.-Respondió con un tick entre sus cejas. —Jejeje, lo siento, se me había olvidado.-Se disculpó Naruto rascándose la nuca. —Por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien mocoso, es la primera vez que un Genin se enfrenta a un Sannin y sobrevive para contarlo.-Le felicitó la Tokubetsu Jōnin. —Aunque claro, el no peleaba en serio, así que asegúrate de que no se te suba a la cabeza.-Le advirtió. —Ugghh no me lo recuerdes.-Se quejó, con el recuerdo de como Orochimaru "jugó" con él aún fresco en su mente. —Lo tendré en cuenta.-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. —Además, no tienes que preocuparte.-Agregó mientras se giraba y le sonreía confiadamente. —Porque soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyūbi no Yōko, puedo cuidarme solo.-Dijo, para luego seguir su camino.

—Te estaré apoyando!.-Le gritó al rubio, quien sin darse la vuelta le hizo una seña con el dedo pulgar, dando a entender que la escuchó. —Je, mocoso engreído.-Dijo en voz baja. —"Aunque tiene algo de razón".-Pensó, recordando cómo le dio algo de pelea a Orochimaru utilizando el poder del zorro. —"Las peleas serán entretenidas".-Se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la del Uzumaki.

 **/**

— _Me agrada el hecho de que aceptas de buena gana que eres mi contenedor mocoso, dejaste de lado tu ridículo miedo a que te rechacen por ello_.-Felicitó el Kyūbi. — _Aunque preferiría mantener nuestro acuerdo entre nosotros, lo más probable es que el viejo Hokage se entere y te prohíba usar mi Chakra._ -Dijo el zorro. —"No tengo opción, aunque me lo pidiera lo seguiría usando, ya que el sello que me puso Orochimaru continua afectando mi Chakra".- Dijo el rubio. Durante su obligatorio paseo nocturno, intentó utilizar su propio Chakra para crear unos clones de sombras, pero solo consiguió hacer 2 con mucho esfuerzo, en cambio, cuando usó el del zorro, puedo hacer fácilmente 15 clones. —"Además, usando tu Chakra soy mucho más fuerte, es prácticamente garantizado de que pase la tercera prueba si lo uso" .-Continuó, confiado.

El Kyūbi asintió complacido ante la respuesta de su Jinchuuriki. — _Exacto, usando mi poder, nadie de tu generación podrá vencerte_.-Continuó, incitándolo a usar su Chakra. — _De todos los Shinobis que podrías enfrentar aquí, el más peligroso seria el contenedor del Ichibi._ -Le informó. — _Quizás el energúmeno vestido de verde que enfrento al Uchiha también sea alguien de tener cuidado, mostró ser bastante habilidoso en el manejo del Taijutsu_.-comentó distraídamente. — _Otra potencial amenaza seria el chico Hyuga, con su Byakugan podría dejarte incapacitado hasta para utilizar mi Chakra.-_ Advirtió el zorro, Naruto asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. — "Que hay de Sasuke? tiene una buena cantidad de jutsus , es el novato del año y tienen el Sharingan ".-Preguntó el rubio pensando en su compañero de equipo, aunque odiara admitirlo, Sasuke era bastante fuerte.

— _Muy bien Naruto, tal vez no seas tan cabeza hueca como pensaba._ -Dijo el zorro, logrando molestar al rubio, quien con mucho esfuerzo lo ignoró. — _Ciertamente el maldito Sharingan del Uchiha sería una complicación, aunque si tú usaras 1 Cola, ni con 10 de esos repugnantes ojos podría vencerte, incluido el mocoso Hyuga, pero de todas formas no te confíes_.-Dijo seriamente. — _Como ya te lo dije anteriormente, no cantes victoria a no ser que tu enemigo este muerto._ -Naruto dudó sobre lo último. —"Que pasa si vuelvo a perder el control como cuando enfrente a Orochimaru?".-Preguntó Naruto, pese a que no le agradaba Sasuke no quería matarlo, ni tampoco a nadie de su aldea.

—" _La última vez que usaste el Bijū no Koromo pudiste mantener tu concentración durante bastante tiempo, cuando lo uses debes mantenerte el enfoque en la batalla, no en cómo te trataban, si odias a la persona que enfrentas o en otra estupidez._ -Le recomendó el zorro. — _Además, como te dije, solo lo usaras en caso de emergencia y una vez terminado el examen practicaremos de una manera más tranquila tu control de mi Chakra, después de eso te será tan fácil usarlo como respirar._ -Dijo el Kyūbi. —"Bien, creo que tienes razón".-Dijo el rubio todavía no del todo convencido, apartó temporalmente sus dudas al llegar donde estaban su Sensei y sus amigos.

—Ah, Naruto ya despertó.-Dijo Kakashi, sus 2 alumnos miraron al recién llegado. —Supongo que ya descansaste lo suficiente?.-Preguntó su sensei, haciendo que el rubio asintiera. —Sí, ahora estoy listo para patear traseros.-Dijo confiadamente. —Bueno, aquí tus compañeros me contaron de tu pelea contra los Ninja de Kumo, me has impresionado.-Le dijo para luego callar un momento. — Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado un minuto.-Continuó seriamente mientras señalaba con su cabeza hacia una dirección a unos metros. —Eh… okey.-Dijo un dudoso Naruto. —Enseguida volvemos.-Dijo Kakashi mientras caminaba con el Uzumaki. Sakura observaba como se marchaban. —De que crees que hablaran?.-Le preguntó a Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, supongo que le pedirá más detalles sobre el combate.-Cuando se despertaron, desayunaron en el comedor y permanecieron sentados allí unas horas hasta que llego su sensei, luego de eso, se la pasaron charlando un poco hasta que la Haruno le contó de la pelea del rubio.

—No le habremos metido en problemas verdad?.-Volvió a preguntar la chica, un poco preocupada por el tono de voz del Jōnin . —Yo no hice nada, la que habló fuiste tú.-Respondió Sasuke, desligándose de la responsabilidad. Para Sakura, fue como si le lanzaran un yunque. —Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo con un aura deprimida. Kakashi detuvo su caminata cuando pensó que se alejaron lo suficiente. —Seré directo contigo, estas usando el poder del Kyūbi?.-Dijo seriamente, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara. —No cómo cree? Jajaja.-rió nerviosamente. —Déjate de bromas Naruto, es algo serio y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.-Exigió el Ninja Copia, el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. —Y que si lo uso?, sirvió para que lográramos llegar hasta aquí.-Dijo un poco molesto. Kakashi suspiro. —Es muy peligroso, no sabemos si el zorro podría liberarse como consecuencia del uso de su poder, deberías abstenerte a utilizarlo.

—No tengo opción, Sasuke y Sakura-chan ya te contaron sobre nuestro encuentro con Orochimaru no?.-Preguntó al Jōnin, quien asintió. —Pues además de darnos una paliza, me puso un sello en mi estómago, que me impide usar mi propio Chakra, por eso utilizo el del Kyūbi en su lugar.-Explicó el rubio. —Muéstramelo.-Pidió Kakashi, Naruto asintió y se levantó su camiseta negra. Su sensei inspeccionó minuciosamente ambos sellos, el del Sannin y del Kyūbi. —"Es verdad, tiene 1 sellos sobre otro".-Pensó, para luego enderezarse. —Bien, creo que tienes razón por ahora, pero aún no apruebo que utilices el Chakra del zorro.-Le dijo. —No puede quitármelo?.-Preguntó el rubio. —Lamentablemente no, ya que no se muchos sobre sellos.-Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Quizás el Hokage pueda ayudarte.-Le dijo, haciendo que Naruto suspirara. —Bueno, eso deja el asunto resuelto.-Dijo mientras se bajaba la camiseta. —Ten mucho cuidado al utilizarlo.-Volvió a advertirle el peli plata, el Uzumaki bufó molesto.

—Si si, ya se usarlo de manera correcta, de esa forma pude pelear contra Orochimaru y otros 3 Ninjas sabes?.-Dijo arrogantemente, Kakashi sonrió, o al menos eso parecía, ya que solo se le veía un ojo. —Sí, tus compañeros me contaron sobre eso, de hecho, Sakura estaba impresionada por eso.- Comentó, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara levemente. —Vamos con ellos.-Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido del rubio.

 **/**

Los días rápidamente hasta que finalmente llegó el 5 día, el Hokage felicitó a los que pudieron pasar la prueba y les explicó en lo que consistía el examen, hubo varias protestas por parte de algunos participantes, Naruto abrió la boca para expresar su opinión al respecto. — _El viejo tiene toda la razón_.-Dijo el zorro, interrumpiendo al rubio. —"Que?".-Preguntó incrédulo.—"Tú estás de acuerdo con que nos hagan luchar a muerte?.-Le dijo indignado al zorro, que no tardó en responder. — _Por supuesto que sí, abre los ojos mocoso, la vida de un Shinobi no es ir paseando por ahí, hacer misiones fáciles y pelear contra simples bandidos, se trata de un mundo duro y cruel_.-Respondió. — _Ese razonamiento que tienes me enferma, si continuas creyendo ingenuamente que podrás resolver todo pacíficamente, será mejor que olvides el oficio de ser un Ninja, porque en algún momento tendrás que luchar_ _ **y matar**_ _, sea porque te lo ordenen o para sobrevivir_.-Continuó, dejando al Uzumaki sin palabras.

El Hokage siguió explicando él porque era necesario que lucharan a muerte, logrando acallar las protestas. Iba a explicar en lo que consistía la tercera prueba, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando llegó otro Ninja, identificándose como Hayate Gekko y pidiéndole permiso para hablar, el anciano Hokage se lo permitió y procedió a explicar. —El número de participantes es mayor a lo previsto* Cough* por lo que tendremos que hacer unas preliminares *Cough* para reducir los contendientes para la final.-reveló, dejándolos sorprendidos. —No es justo, nos harán pelear justo después del segundo examen?, pero si algunos están exhaustos!.-Gritó Sakura, siendo apoyada por varios. —Si no quieres participar quedaras descalificada al igual que cualquiera que no quiera pelear.-Hayate contestó fríamente. —Por eso se les dará la oportunidad de que se retiren a aquellas personas que piensen que no serán capaz de continuar.-Dijo observando a los Genin, quienes esperaban si alguien decidía renunciar.

—Yo me retiro.-Dijo una voz, retumbando por toda la sala al estar en completo silencio. —No puedo seguir, estoy demasiado cansado.-El rubio miró en dirección al dueño de la voz, topándose con Kabuto. —Entendido*Cough* ,Kabuto Yakushi de Konoha puedes retirarte.-Respondió Hayate, tosió una vez más antes de continuar. —Nadie más?.-Preguntó, recibiendo el silencio como respuesta. —Muy bien, las batallas serán 1 a 1, así se decidirá a los mejores para avanzar a la final, serán sin restricciones de género y puede que tengan que luchar contra un miembro de su equipo.-Dijo, deteniendo su explicación para toser un par de veces. —Las reglas son simples, todo está permitido excepto ayuda externa, el ganador del encuentro será cuando uno de los contendientes se rinda, sea incapacitado o muera.-Explicó secamente. —Aunque no queremos muertes inútiles…. por lo que *Cough* yo decidiré cuando un combate termina, los nombres que aparezcan en pantalla serán los primeros en luchar, los demás tendrán que subir a la parte superior a la espera de su turno.-Dijo mientras esperaba un momento a que procesaran la información.

—Bien, comencemos.-Dijo mientras le hacía una seña a Anko, quien se encontraba en la parte superior cerca del Hokage. La Tokubetsu Jōnin asintió y habló por un auricular pidiendo que abrieran la pantalla. —A partir de ahora, el destino decidirá su suerte.-Agregó Hayate mientras la pantalla comenzó a arrojar nombres al azar, todos los presentes observan la pantalla, algunos ansiosos por luchar, otros no tanto. — _Recuerda mocoso, la mayoría no representara una amenaza, pero no te confíes y mantente preparado para luchar con todo lo que tienes si es que te toca pelear contra el contenedor del Ichibi._ -Advirtió el Kyūbi. —"Descuida, no importa contra quien pelee, no pienso perder".-Le respondió el Uzumaki, el zorro asintió. — _Excelente, hoy le enseñaras a todos estos gusanos a respetarte, enséñales quien es Naruto Uzumaki, enséñales que eres_ _ **el Jinchuuriki mas fuerte**_!.-Rugió el Kyūbi haciendo que Naruto se emocionara.

Finalmente 2 nombres se detuvieron. —El primer enfrentamiento fue decidido, **Abumi Zaku vs Uzumaki Naruto**!.-Exclamó Hayate. —Los nombrados acérquense al frente.-Pidió. —Je, esto será fácil.-Dijo Zaku, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. —Un oponente indicado para tu nivel.-Respondió Kin en un tono de burla, generando una risa de Dosu. —Púdranse.-Dijo el molesto Ninja de Oto mientras caminaba hacia el árbitro. —Muy bien, les mostrare como se hace!.-Gritó el Uzumaki. —Buena suerte Naruto.-Le dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a la parte superior. —Gracias, pero no hace falta.-Dijo mientras le sonreía. —Hmp.-Dijo el Uchiha, imitando a su compañera. —Uzumaki Naruto, vas a pelear o renunciaras?.-Preguntó Hayate,a su lado estaba Zaku. —Por supuesto que peleare!.-Respondió Naruto. —Entonces ven aquí, no tenemos todo el día.-Apuró el árbitro, el rubio asintió y fue allí rápidamente.

 **/**

El Hokage se encontraba sentado en el lado derecho de la parte superior, observando atentamente al Uzumaki. —"Veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto al usar el poder del Kyūbi".-Pensó seriamente, hace unos días Kakashi le informó que Naruto estaba utilizando el poder del zorro, cosa que confirmó lo que vio Anko. —"Se muy bien que intensiones tenías Orochimaru, pero creo que solo lograste beneficiar al muchacho".-Dijo mientras sonreía. En cuanto al Sannin, se encontraba solo en el otro extremo, cruzado de brazos usando un Henge. —"Fui muy confiado, debí haberlo destrozado cuando tuve la oportunidad".-Pensó con rencor viendo como Naruto se paraba al lado de Hayate. —"Pero ya no importa, tendré que hacer unos ligeros cambios de planes".-Dijo para luego sonreír, esperaba ver al Uchiha usar su Marca de Maldición pero no estaba mal ver el combate del rubio. —"Después de todo, la capacidad de usar el poder del zorro es interesante".

—Antes de comenzar el combate, alguien tiene algo que decir?.-Preguntó Hayate al rubio y al pelinegro para después dar una tos. —No.-Respondieron al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa confiada. —Muy bien entonces.-Dijo para luego guardar silencio un momento. —¡Hajime!.-Exclamó iniciando el combate, al instante Naruto saltó hacia atrás tomando distancia. —"Listo Kyūbi?".-Le preguntó a su inquilino. — _Sí, te daré un 25% del equivalente a 1 Cola, con eso debería de bastar_.-Respondió el zorro. —Bien, hagamos esto.-Murmuró sintiendo el poder del Kyūbi corriendo por sus redes de Chakra, sus musculos se tensaron y luego se expandieron unos centímetros, otorgándole más fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Sus rasgos también cambiaron, volviéndose más salvajes, sus uñas crecieron al igual que sus colmillos. —Ya comenzó a usarlo.-Dijo Kakashi en voz baja, notando el cambio del rubio, al igual que varios de los Jōnin presentes, el Sannin encubierto y el Hokage . —No huyas cobarde!.-Gritó el Ninja de Oto mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Le lanzó un rápido puñetazo directo a la cara del rubio, quien inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda, evitando fácilmente el ataque. Tensando su brazo derecho, respondió dándole un golpe en el mentón, haciendo que Zaku retrocediera unos pasos, continuando con su contraataque, le dio una patada en el pecho, tumbándolo en el suelo. El dolorido Ninja de Oto se levantó de un salto. —Tsk, toma esto, Zankūha!( **Ondas Decapitadoras** ).- Exclamó abriendo su palma mientras la impulsaba hacia delante en dirección del rubio. Al instante, una potente ráfaga de viento salió disparada a toda velocidad contra el rubio, dándole de lleno, generando una gran nube de polvo. Zaku miraba atentamente, alerta ante cualquier movimiento. —Kage Bushin No Jutsu!.-Se escuchó la voz del rubio seguida de varios "Puff", al instante, 4 clones de Naruto salieron del polvo, acompañados por el original, rápidamente los 5 rubios rodearon completamente al Ninja de Oto.

—Está haciendo lo mismo que con la pelirroja de Kumo.-Dijo Sasuke, sabiendo lo próximo que haría el Uzumaki. El primero en atacar fue el original, quien fue de frente, lanzándole un rápido puñetazo derecho al pelinegro quien lo esquivó con dificultad y regresó el golpe, pero Naruto lo sujetó sujeto con su mano libre, dándole tiempo a 1 clon que le dio una barrida de piernas a Zaku, mandándolo al suelo, el Naruto original retrocedió mientras los otros 3 clones avanzaban, el Ninja de Oto se levantó rápidamente para esquivar una patada directa a sus costillas, sacando un kunai, se lo lanzó a 1 clon, quien lo atrapo fácilmente y se lo regresó con fuerza, el cual cruzó a gran velocidad y le cortó superficialmente su mejilla izquierda, bloqueó con ambas manos otro puñetazo quien fue enviado por el segundo clon Uzumaki.

El tercero no perdió tiempo y le dio una patada por la espalda, empujándolo de nuevo hacia adelante, donde recibió un rodillazo del cuarto en el estómago, sacándole el aire, luego, el clon retiró su pierna del abdomen del chico y le dio un codazo en la nuca, enviándolo al suelo por tercera vez. Los 4 clones se apartaron y, junto con el original, volvieron a rodear a Zaku. —Le están dando una paliza.-Dijo una divertida Kin, quien estaba recostada contra el barandal, observando el combate de su compañero. —Quien diría que ese enano gritón fuera a causarle tantos problemas a Zaku?.-Dijo Dosu mientras reía levemente. —Lord Orochimaru estará decepcionado.-Continuó, pero esta vez de una manera seria, mirando fijamente a Kin con su único ojo, logrando quitar la sonrisa de su compañera. —Debemos clasificar para poder enfrentarnos a Uchiha Sasuke, para demostrarle que somos dignos de confianza, entendido Kin?.-Le preguntó. —Perfectamente.-Respondió la chica.

—Wow eso fue sorprendente.-Dijo una conmocionada Ino por lo que acababa de suceder. —Desde cuando Naruto es tan fuerte?.-Preguntó. —Sí, no me esperaba eso.-Agregó Chōji. —Por eso no deben subestimar a su enemigo.-Les dijo su sensei, Asuma, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. —"Kakashi entrenó bien al chico".-Se dijo así mismo mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo para luego mirar a su otro alumno. —Tu qué opinas Shikamaru?.-Le preguntó. —Bah, extrañamente ya me esperaba esto.-Respondió el Nara. —Naruto suele ser alguien impredecible.-Dijo para volver a centrarse en el combate. Zaku se levantó lentamente, aquellos golpes le dolieron bastante. —Mocoso de mierda… no creas que me has vencido solo porque me golpeaste un poco!.-Rugió completamente molesto. —Te mandare a volar!.-Dijo mientras preparaba su próximo ataque. —Zankūha!.-Volvió a usar el mismo ataque solo que esta vez estiró sus 2 brazos en ambas direcciones para luego expulsar 2 veloces ráfagas de viento. Los clones y el original tuvieron que romper formación para esquivar, siendo atrapados 2 clones, los cuales se disiparon.

Aprovechando la nube de polvo, Zaku intentó calmar su respiración, usar sus conductos de aire además de cansar sus brazos, le consumían Chakra, cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, vio a un desprevenido Naruto que estaba desorientado por el polvo, sin dudarlo fue rápidamente a golpearlo. Cuando su puño estaba a centímetros de conectar contra el rostro del Uzumaki, fue detenido de ambos brazos por los 2 clones restantes, sorprendido, el pelinegro forcejeó para liberarse, pero le fue imposible, los clones tenían un agarre de acero. Lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo por el fuerte puñetazo que recibió en la mejilla derecha por parte del Naruto original, después sintió otro golpe más, pero esta vez en el abdomen, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Los clones le soltaron y salió despedido hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared haciéndolo escupir sangre, producto de una patada en el pecho que recibió.

—Lo mejor sería que te rindieras.-Escuchó decir a Naruto. —Claro, si es que valoras tu vida.-Dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras disipaba a sus clones, ya no los consideraba necesarios. —N-No!.-Dijo con dificultad mientras se ponía de pie. —Ahhh.-Suspiro Naruto cansadamente. —Estas acabado, ya gane este combate.-Le dijo, el semblante del Ninja de Oto se ensombreció. —"No voy a perder, jure que nunca lo haría!.-Pensó, recordando cuando Orochimaru lo encontró cuando era un niño, cuando este le ofreció poder, cuando lo rescató de las calles, cuidándolo cuando nadie más lo hizo. —"No le fallare a Lord Orochimaru!".-Dijo mientras juntaba sus dos brazos, dejando sus palmas pegadas apuntando directamente al rubio. —Ahora veras basura, este es mi ataque definitivo!.-Le Dijo mientras canalizaba todo su Chakra para luego expulsarlo. —MUERE, Zankūkyokuha!( **Extremas Ondas Decapitadoras** ).-Gritó mientras una violenta corriente de aire fue a toda velocidad contra Naruto quien permanecía inmóvil.

 **/**

Cuando el ataque casi impactaba contra él, Naruto cruzó sus brazos en forma de una X y liberó 1 Cola de golpe, haciendo que el devastador viento chocara contra el denso y burbujeante Chakra del Kyūbi. Zaku cayó al suelo de rodillas, respiraba pesadamente mientras la nueva nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente, levantó la mirada y se congeló. —I-Imposible.-Susurró incrédulo por lo que veía, ante él estaba Naruto, completamente ileso. —Te lo advertí.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras baja los brazos y lo miraba fijamente con sus pupilas rasgadas color sangre, el ambiente rápidamente se volvió más frio y pesado, incomodando a la mayoría de los presentes. —No puede ser.-Dijo Kankuro en voz baja. —"Esta sensación es igual a la de Gaara".-Pensó mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. —"Ese niño es un Jinchuuriki!".-Exclamó mentalmente al comprender el por qué su hermano estaba más ansioso por matar que de costumbre. —Uzumaki Naruto.-Murmuró Gaara mientras sonreía sádicamente.

—"Esto es malo, si él y Gaara pelean todo se ira al carajo".-Pensó Temari, recordando lo que le dijo el rubio varios días atrás. —"Aquella vez no creí que hablaba en serio".-Se dijo a si misma mientras se mordía nerviosamente una uña. —Fascinante.-Murmuró Orochimaru. —Cuando el mocoso peleó contra mí, no mostro esa clase de poder.-Dijo mientras sonreía. —Así que, este es tu nuevo poder Naruto.-Dijo Hizuren en voz baja, algo incómodo por volver a sentir el siniestro Chakra del zorro. —Espero no tener que intervenir este combate.-Continuó mientras observaba seriamente al rubio. —Prepárate.-Fue la advertencia del Uzumaki, para luego ir a toda velocidad contra un sorprendido Zaku. —"Es un monstruo".-Pensó el asustado Ninja de Oto mientras se posicionaba de manera defensiva. Naruto desapareció de su vista en un borrón, para aparecer en frente de él y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, Naruto continuó con su ataque mientras que con una gran facilidad levantaba a Zaku del cuello.

Arrojándolo hacia arriba, el rubio giró sobre sí mismo y golpeó al pelinegro con su cola hecha de Chakra, enviándolo varios metros mas adelante. —Ugh!.-Se quejó un dolorido Zaku mientras volaba por el aire. Instantes después, sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda y se estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo, rompiéndolo al impactar contra él. Naruto había saltado a gran velocidad posicionándose justo arriba del Ninja de Oto y, juntando ambas manos, formó un puño y golpeó a Zaku con todo, el pelinegro ahora estaba inconsciente, el rubio cayó a 1 metro de distancia.—Oi…no vas a decir al ganador?.-Le preguntó agitadamente a Hayate, el cual salió de su estupor y asintió. —El ganador de esta ronda es Uzumaki Naruto!.-Exclamó. —Bien.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras disipaba el poder del zorro y volvía a la normalidad, al igual que el ambiente de la sala.

—"Maldita sea".-Se quejó mentalmente el rubio mientras se sentaba, sintiendo un dolor agudo que recorría todo su cuerpo. — _Te advertí que no usaras el_ _Bijū no Koromo, mocoso estúpido._ -Regañó severamente el Kyūbi. — _Aun no has descansado lo suficiente y ya volviste a usarlo, lo único que conseguirás será morir al igual que yo!._ -Continuó su regaño. —"No ayudas zorro".-Respondió Naruto. —"Además, tú me dijiste que lo usara en caso de emergencia!".-Se defendió, ganando un gruñido por parte de su inquilino. — _Sí, pero este no fue el caso, una emergencia hubiera sido que te enfrentaras contra el contenedor de Ichibi, el chico Uchiha o el Hyuga… NO CONTRA UNA BASURA QUE PODÍAS VENCER FACILMENTE!._ -Rugió el zorro con una marca de enojo en la frente. —"Si si, lo que tú digas".-Dijo desinteresadamente, logrando que el Kyūbi volviera a gruñir. Antes de seguir discutiendo, el rubio escuchó un "Puff" al lado suyo, volteándose para ver se topó con su sensei, Kakashi. —Felicidades Naruto, ganaste un pase a la final.-Dijo mientras sonreía bajo su máscara. —Ja, se lo dije!.-Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. —Vamos con tus compañeros, el próximo combate empezara pronto.-Dijo el peli plata viendo como los médicos retiraban al Ninja de Oto, para luego ayudar a su alumno a levantarse.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Pum!, eso fue lo que se me ocurrió para la pelea de Naruto :v, para este combate tenía a varios oponentes para el rubio. Pero me decidí por Zaku al final, porque me agrada este personaje, tenía pensado que fuera un Naruto vs Gaara desde el inicio, eso hubiera estado de puta madre, pero lamentablemente mi imaginación solo rindió hasta la mitad de su pelea imaginaria xD, además, quiero apegarme(levemente) al Cannon por ahora, los siguientes combates no sé exactamente cuando los subiré, ya que este me costó bastante y eso que miré peleas de One Piece, DBZ,Bleach, etc para inspirarme y fue este el resultado :v**

 **Luego de los siguientes combates, será la espera de 1 mes para la final y ahí comenzare a introducir el pasado de los Uzumaki, específicamente el de su "Abuelo" Grito Infernal (que esta, obviamente, basado en Grommash Hellscream de Warcraft 3 y WoW,la aparición de Jiraiya, la invasión… si, pasaran muchas cosas :v. Espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima!.**


	12. Capitulo 11

—Lo logró!.-Exclamó Sakura, una vez más Naruto la volvía a impresionar, primero por haber sobrevivido contra Orochimaru cuando les dio tiempo para huir, después cuando se enfrentó con los Ninjas de Kumo y ahora esto. —"Y otra vez usó ese extraño poder".-Pensó con curiosidad, durante el combate del rubio pudo escuchar a su sensei murmurar algo al respecto. —"Que será?".-Se preguntó a sí misma. Iba a seguir cuestionando internamente el misterio de su compañero cuando Kakashi y Naruto aparecieron en un "Puff". —Muévete.-Naruto le ordeno a Sasuke, quien alzo una ceja pero le hizo caso. —Rayos.-Murmuró el rubio mientras se sentaba y recostaba su espalda contra la pared. —Estas bien?.-Preguntó el peli plata. —Si es solo que…me cuesta usar "eso".-Respondió el rubio, dudando un poco a como referirse al poder del Kyūbi. —De que hablan?, es sobre lo que usaste durante la pelea?.-Preguntó la peli rosa aprovechando que hablaban del tema.

—Es algo difícil de explicar Sakura-chan.-Respondió Naruto desviando la mirada. —Sí, pero por el momento deben concentrarse en ganar estas peleas.-Dijo rápidamente Kakashi cambiando de tema. —Hmp, de los más fuertes aquí serian Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee.-Habló Sasuke, uniéndose a la conversación. —Y aquel rarito sin cejas.-Naruto hizo un gesto con la barbilla apuntando a Gaara. —Tú crees?.-Le preguntó el Uchiha volteándose a verlo, curioso por el tono serio que usó Naruto. —Sí, ese tipo es muy peligroso.-Dijo para luego mirar a su compañera. —No pelees contra el Sakura-chan.-Advirtió, haciendo que la aludida tragara saliva. —Ten fe en tu compañera Naruto.-Le regañó Kakashi. —Lo digo en serio!.-Gritó, para luego calmarse un poco. —Él puede hacer lo mismo que yo.-Dijo en voz baja, logrando que el Sasuke y Kakashi entendieran a que se refería. —Ya veo.-Murmuró Sakura, mirando en dirección donde estaba el pelirrojo.

Desde el extremo opuesto donde se encontraba el equipo 7, los hermanos de Suna esperaban que dieran los siguientes nombres para combatir. —"Ahora sé que en esta sala hay 2 monstruos".-Pensó Kankuro mirando al rubio, para luego mirar de reojo a su hermano. —"Pero Gaara es mucho más peligroso, para colmo la exhibición de sangre le ha emocionado".-Se dijo a si mismo. —Así que ese es el Jinchuuriki de Konoha.-Habló su sensei, Baki. —Sería desastroso que él y Gaara se enfrentaran.-Murmuró, para luego mirar al pelirrojo. —Te prohíbo estrictamente que pelees contra el a menos que no sea en la final.-Le dijo a Gaara, pero este seguía cruzado de brazos, dándole la espalda. —Tú no me das órdenes.-Fue la corta respuesta del chico de la calabaza. —No importa que pase, lo mataré.-Dijo fríamente. — _Exacto, él es una basura al igual que el ese zorro bastardo!.-_ Rugió con veneno el Ichibi. — _Despedázalo, aplástalo, hazlo sufrir tanto que deseará no haber nacido, te quedo claro?!.-_ Preguntó el tanuki, completamente extasiado ante la idea de matar al Kyūbi .—"Entendido".-Respondió mecánicamente el pelirrojo, mientras miraba al Uzumaki.

Después de toser un par de veces Hayate habló. —Bien, continuemos con el siguiente encuentro.- Dijo haciendo que todos los presentes volvieran a prestarle atención, la pantalla volvió seleccionar al azar varios nombres, los cuales cruzaban a gran velocidad hasta detenerse en 2. — **Rock Lee vs Kinuta Dosu**!.-Dijo el árbitro. —Ya oíste Lee, es hora del Rock!.-Exclamó Gai, haciendo un juego de palabras. —Yosh!, estoy listo!.-Respondió la mini copia de Gai. —Aunque me decepciona un poco que no pueda enfrentar a Neji o Uchiha Sasuke.-Dijo en voz baja, para luego volver a su actitud enérgica. —Pero aun así daré lo mejor de mí!.-Dijo para luego bajar a la arena de un solo salto. —Eso espero mi alumno!.-Respondió Gai. —Acabemos con esto.-Murmuró Dosu para luego imitar a Lee. —Si ambos están listos...-Dijo Hayate mirando a los 2. —Hajime!.-Exclamó iniciando el combate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ambos contrincantes quedaron en su posición, observándose fijamente. Lee estaba parado usando su pose de Taijutsu(su palma derecha extendida y la mano izquierda detrás de su espalda), a la espera de cualquier movimiento de su oponente, viendo que Dosu no tenía ninguna intención de atacar Lee hizo el primer movimiento. Corrió en dirección al Ninja de Oto a gran velocidad. —Konoha Senpū!( **Huracán de la hoja** ).-Exclamó mientras daba un pequeño salto y giraba sobre sí mismo lanzando una fuerte patada hacia la cabeza de Dosu quien bloqueó con dificultad el ataque con su brazo derecho, luego saltó hacia la derecha y sacó un kunai e inicio su contraataque . Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo una feroz estocada hacia Lee, quien lo esquivó fácilmente moviéndose hacia un lado. Acto seguido y con una velocidad sorprendente, Lee atacó con un golpe fulminante que impactó en medio del rostro del sorprendido Ninja de Oto, mandándolo hacia atrás, contra el suelo a mucha distancia. Dosu se levantó lentamente, sobándose la cara. —Eres bueno.-Dijo Dosu mientras levantaba la manga de su brazo derecho.

Dejando al descubierto su Kyōmei Supīkā( **Altavoz de Eco Resonante** ) para volver a arremeter contra Lee quien sacó un kunai y lo lanzó contra el Ninja de Oto, Dosu saltó esquivando fácilmente el arma mientras caía directamente sobre Lee dándole un puñetazo que fue bloqueado sin problemas, el Ninja de cejas pobladas tensó sus músculos y logró hacer retroceder a su atacante, sin perder tiempo Lee se lanzó sobre él. Acercándose rápidamente, Lee dio una patada frontal hacia Dosu, quien utilizó su Kyōmei Supīkā para bloquearlo, pero Lee se agachó y tomando impulso, dio un codazo con su brazo derecho directamente en el pecho del Ninja de Oto, mientras Dosu tambaleaba hacia atrás, Lee continuó con su ataque, dando un gruñido, logró conectar 3 fuertes puñetazos en la cara de Dosu, cuya sangre comenzó a manchar las vendas que cubrían su rostro.

—Si continuas luchando de esa forma lo mejor sería que te rindieras.-Habló Lee, quien tomó distancia mientras volvía a posicionar su clásica pose de Taijutsu. —Tus ataques son predecibles y dejan muchos huecos abiertos.-Continuó seriamente mientras fruncía el ceño. —Hasta un tonto sería capaz de evitarlos!.- Dosu levantó su brazo (y arma) derecha. — Ahora me toca a mí.-Dijo mientras volvía al ataque. Lee se mantuvo en su lugar mientras Dosu se acercaba rápidamente para luego lanzar un puñetazo derecho, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por Lee. Pero de repente, el Ninja cejudo cayó al suelo, apoyado en su rodilla izquierda mientras sentía como le vibraba todo el cuerpo. —"Pero qué?...".-Pensó sintiéndose un poco mareado. —Como dije, eres bueno. —Dijo Dosu mientras volvía a lanzar un puñetazo contra Lee, quien obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar, evitando con cierta dificultad el golpe, solo para que la sensación de mareo aumentara más. —Y rápido, pero lo eres más que el sonido?.-Preguntó con burla el Ninja vendado.

— Konoha Senpū!.-Exclamó Lee mientras se lanzaba rápidamente contra un sorprendido Dosu, logrando saltar justo a tiempo, salvándose del impacto por unos centímetros al tiempo tocaba la pierna derecha de Lee. —Buaghh!.Fue lo único que pudo decir Lee mientras vomitaba, el mareo se convirtió en fuertes náuseas. —"Mi cuerpo…".-Pensó Lee, sentía como el entumecimiento se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, luego salió volando hacia atrás por la patada en la cabeza que recibió por parte de Dosu. —Jejeje, no te servirá de nada esquivar mis golpes, el ataque del sonido seguirá afectándote.-Le dijo el Ninja de Oto mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Lee solo pudo cubrirse ante la incesante lluvia de golpes, por cada golpe que recibía, el dolor en sus oídos aumentaba hasta el punto de comenzarle a sangrar uno de ellos, ya no pudiendo concentrarse en su defensa, Dosu pudo conectar un golpe en el rostro de Lee, enviándolo al suelo. —Lee!.-Gritó Gai al ver a su alumno caer. —Resiste Lee, tienes que seguir!.

Pero Lee se mantuvo tirado en el suelo, Dosu se acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de Lee, este se giró repentinamente, lanzándole 4 shurikens al Ninja de Oto, quien se cubrió con su brazo derecho, el cual al estar reforzado con su Kyōmei Supīkā pudo bloquearlos sin problemas. Dosu bajó su brazo y abrió la boca para burlarse, pero no pudo hacerlo por la potente patada en patada en el mentón que recibió, mandándolo varios metros hacia arriba. A la velocidad de un rayo, Lee apareció detrás de Dosu, mientras los vendajes de sus manos comenzaban a envolverlo. — Esto se acabó.- Declaró Lee mientras caía y comenzaban a girar a gran velocidad junto con un inmovilizado Dosu. —Omote Renge!( **Loto Primario)**.-Gritó mientras chocaban el suelo, generando una gran explosión que hizo temblar la sala entera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Al despejarse la nube de polvo, pudo verse a un agotado Lee parado al lado de un gran cráter, donde estaba Dosu, que se encontraba incrustado contra el suelo. Hayate se acercó rápidamente a ver el estado del Ninja de Oto y al ver que estaba completamente noqueado suspiró. —El vencedor es Rock Lee!.-Exclamó Hayate. —Eso Lee!.-Gritó un extasiado Gai, luego de aparecer enfrente de Lee en una pequeña nube de humo junto con un "Puff". —Tus llamas de la juventud fueron tan intensas que te llevaron a ganar este difícil combate!.-Le dijo, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su alumno, quien mostro una gran sonrisa. —También fue el fruto de un intenso entrenamiento suyo Gai-sensei!.-Lee respondió enérgicamente. — Gracias a que usted me ha entrenado hasta desfallecer me he vuelto muy fuerte!.-Continuó mientras miraba a su sensei con completa admiración. —NADA DE ESO LEE!.-Gritó con orgullo el cejudo mayor. —SI TE HAS VUELTO TAN FUERTE,ES DEBIDO A QUE NUNCA TE HAS RENDIDO MI QUERIDO ALUMNO.-Al terminar su discurso, Gai mostró una sonrisa muy brillante y mayor a la de Lee, mientras que unas lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro. Lee no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a llorar.

—Gai-sensei..

—Lee..

—Gai-sensei!

—Lee!

—GAI-SENSEI!

—LEE!

Mientras mencionaban sus nombres, un paisaje rocoso se formaba detrás de ellos, al mismo tiempo que un volcán hacia erupción y unas olas gigantes chocaban contra las rocas. —Qué demonios!?.-Preguntó un estupefacto Naruto ante la peculiar escena que observan todos en la sala. —Ahhh.-Suspiro Kakashi cansadamente. —Descuida, te acostumbrarás.-Respondió con una mirada aburrida. —Lo lamento tanto…-Dijo una avergonzada Tenten mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, Neji simplemente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Bien….-Dijo un incómodo Hayate, mientras le hacía una seña a los Ninjas médicos para que retiraran el cuerpo de Dosu.— Sigamos con los combates!.-Exclamó para luego toser 1 vez, mientras que Gai y Lee se retiraban de la arena, al igual que los médicos con el cuerpo de Dosu.

— _El fenómeno es fuerte, me hubiera gustado que pelearas contra él, esa pelea si sería entretenida._ -Dijo el Kyūbi, provocando que Naruto tuviera un venita marcada en su frente. —"Oye!.-Se quejó el rubio. —"Mi pelea fue buena, hasta deje a todos con la boca abierta!".-Le respondió el Uzumaki. —Vaya, Lee sí que es muy fuerte.-Dijo Sakura, atrayendo la atención del rubio. —Bueno es natural, como Lee no puede usar Genjutsu ni Ninjutsu, Gai entrenó al muchacho en puro Taijutsu.-Dijo Kakashi. —Aunque no lo parezca, Gai es un Shinobi de elite, uno muy fuerte.-Informó el peli plata, dejando a sus alumnos sorprendidos. —"Me pregunto que más le enseñó".- Kakashi para luego mirar a la pantalla al igual que sus alumnos.

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuga Neji**.

—Por fin, estaba cansado de esperar.-Dijo Sasuke quien estaba cruzado de brazos y comenzó a caminar. —No te confíes, Neji es un miembro destacado del clan Hyuga, quienes dominan el Jūkenpō( **Arte del Puño Suave** ), será un oponente duro de vencer.-Advirtió seriamente su sensei, el Uchiha lo miró de reojo. —Entiendo.-Dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras. —Buena suerte Sasuke-kun!.-Gritó Sakura apoyándolo. —Patéale el trasero!.-También apoyo el rubio, el uchiha sonrió levemente mientras llegaba a la arena, donde Neji lo esperaba. —"Bien, Sasuke-kun contra el chico Hyuga".-Pensó un emocionado Orochimaru. —"Una lástima no poder verlo caer bajo los efectos del sello, de ese maravilloso poder...".-Hizo una pausa mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. —"Arreglare eso más tarde, por ahora solo me queda observar cuál de los 2 prodigios de Konoha es más fuerte".-pensó mientras se lambía los labios.

—Una interesante batalla.-Murmuró Hizuren mientras observaba a ambos Ninjas. — Listos?.-Preguntó Hayate, ambos chicos asintieron en silencio sin dejar de mirarse. —Hajime!.-Declaró, iniciando el combate de los prodigios de Konoha. —Veamos que tanto puedes hacer.-Dijo un sonriente Neji mientras hacia un sello de manos y su Byakugan se activaba. —Lo mismo digo.-Respondió Sasuke, tomando un kunai y activando su Sharingan. Neji cargó sus manos de Chakra y se lanzó al ataque con sus palmas extendidas, tratando de golpear a Sasuke quien esquivaba hábilmente los rápidos ataques y al mismo tiempo contraatacaba con su kunai, tratando de herir al Hyuga. Neji lanzo un feroz golpe con su mano derecha, el cual Sasuke esquivó con dificultad haciéndose a un lado, Neji rápidamente se agachó, realizando una barrida de pies, acertando en el pie izquierdo del Uchiha, haciéndole perder levemente el equilibrio, Sasuke se recuperó rápidamente pero no pudo evitar recibir un impacto directo de 2 dedos en punta de Neji en el pecho, debajo de la clavícula derecha.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, retrocedió de un salto y lanzó su kunai contra Neji, quien sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro, esquivó fácilmente el arma —Tu puedes Sasuke-kun!.-Gritó Ino desde la parte superior. —Acaba con ese ciego!.-Dijo, logrando que a sus compañeros de equipo y sensei les cayera una gota de sudor por la cabeza. —No es ciego, solo tiene los ojos de color blanco.-Dijo Asuma, pero fue ignorado por la rubia. El Uchiha se sobó donde le habían golpeado. —"Fue como si me hubiera atravesado con un kunai".-Pensó Sasuke mientras tomaba 3 shurikens y las lanzaba contra Neji. Esta vez, el Hyuga tuvo que saltar hacia la izquierda para evitar los proyectiles, dándole tiempo a Sasuke para acortar la distancia entre ambos. El pelinegro atacó dando una serie de puñetazos, siendo bloqueados rápidamente por Neji, el cual comenzó a retroceder unos pasos.

—"Ahora!".-Se dijo mentalmente Sasuke para luego agacharse velozmente, tomando impulsó, salto unos metros en el aire al tiempo que hacía unos sellos de manos. —Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!( **Elemento fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego** ).-Exclamó para luego expulsar una gran aliento de fuego, que rápidamente fue tomando forma de una bola en dirección hacia un sorprendido Neji. Sintiendo como el abrasador calor de la técnica se acercaba, Neji saltó hacia atrás, esquivando por poco el Jutsu, que impacto contra el suelo, generando una mediana explosión de fuego que cegó levemente al Hyuga . —Te tengo!.-Gritó Sasuke detrás de Neji, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos y se girara rápidamente. Solo para recibir una fuerte patada en el mentón por parte de Sasuke, enviándolo varios metros hacia arriba, mientras que el Uchiha se aparecía velozmente detrás de Neji ante la atónita mirada de los Gennin presentes. —Imposible!.-Exclamó un incrédulo Lee viendo lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Se acabó.-Dijo Sasuke mientras colocaba en la espalda de Neji el dedo índice y el del medio en forma de punta. —"Es la técnica de Lee".-Pensó Neji. —Toma esto!.-Gritó Sasuke mientras bajaba los dedos que tenía en la espalda del Hyuga y abría su mano para luego sujetarlo con fuerza y girarlo, quedando Neji boca abajo. Sasuke retrajo su pierna izquierda y pateó con fuerza hacia las costillas de Neji, quien bajó rápidamente su brazo, bloqueando la patada. —No estés tan seguro!.-Exclamó Neji, mientras sujetaba el pie de Sasuke y jalaba hacia abajo, haciendo que Sasuke quedara a su lado mientras su otro pie quedaba en su espalda. El Hyuga concentró Chakra en su mano libre y, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, giró sobre sí mismo quedando boca arriba y golpeó a Sasuke quien rápidamente bloqueó el ataque cruzando sus brazos en forma de X.

El Uchiha siseó de dolor y con sus brazos aun cruzados, empujó hacia abajo el brazo de Neji, mientras que, aprovechando que su pie derecho estaba ahora en el abdomen del Hyuga, lo hundió jalándolo hacia él provocando un gruñido de Neji. Sasuke sin perder tiempo giró nuevamente, quedando encima del Hyuga, puso su pierna libre en la espalda de su oponente y presionó ambas, dejando inmovilizado a Neji, mientras cerraba su puño derecho y conectaba un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del Hyuga, haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, luego lo soltó y con ambas manos sujetó a Neji del cuello de su ropa y lo atrajo hacia a él., Sasuke retrajo sus piernas y las puso en el estómago de Neji y dejándolas en su propio pecho y utilizando toda su fuerza, pateó con ambas piernas el abdomen de su oponente, sacándole el aire y precipitándolo hacia el suelo

Neji cayó pesadamente de espaldas y golpeándose su cabeza, escupiendo sangre producto del fuerte impacto, Sasuke giró en el aire y cayó seguro mientras respiraba agitadamente. —Woow!.-Gritó Naruto Después de ver toda la secuencia. —Sasuke-kun es realmente increíble!.-Dijo una sonrojada Sakura. — "Fantástico".-Pensó Orochimaru, sonriendo enormemente. Neji permaneció tirado en el suelo. —Maldicion… no me puedo… mover.-Se quejó dolorosamente, viendo a Sasuke con odio. —Tú... infeliz, como lo… hiciste?.-Preguntó, Sasuke le sonrió. —Fue gracias a la pelea de Lee.-Respondió el Uchiha. — Y a mí Sharingan claro, ya había copiado sus movimientos aquella vez que nos enfrentamos, pero cuando peleó contra el Ninja de Oto, me permitió ver ese ataque desde otro ángulo.-Dijo para luego permanecer callado un momento. —Pero no salió como tenía pensado, fuiste un dolor de cabeza. —Admitió el Uchiha mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. — El ganador de este encuentro es Uchiha Sasuke!.-Dijo Hayate señalando lo obvio.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Pfah!.-Exclamó el autor escupiendo sangre mientras se caía de su silla… Ya en serio, me costó una barbaridad escribir esos 2 combates, y no estoy del todo convencido de como termino la pelea de Sasuke vs Neji… sobretodo la pelea en el aire, en serio… se pasaron como 10 horas girando y pegando allá arriba, ignorando por completo la ley de la gravedad por todos los cielos!, además de ser un poco confusa, pero bueno… es lo que me salió D':**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado los combates y disculpen por la tardanza!, las peleas no son mi punto fuerte…. En fin, eso sería todo por ahora, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capitulo 12

—Excelente trabajo Sasuke.-Dijo Kakashi quien ahora estaba leyendo su preciado Icha-Icha. —Es verdad, estuviste increíble Sasuke-kun!.-Dijo esta vez Sakura, mirando con admiración al Uchiha. Pero este simplemente asintió y volvió a recostare contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Neji era fuerte, me costó más de lo que creía.-Admitió Sasuke, mirando como los médicos se llevaban al Hyuga. —Kakashi!.-Gritó Gai mientras llegaba hasta el nombrado. —Me llena de emoción el saber que tus alumnos sean tan habilidosos, pero Tenten no ha luchado todavía y Lee no será fácil de vencer en las finales.-Advirtió el Ninja de mallas verde, Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro y lo miró. —Dijiste algo Gai?.-Preguntó perezosamente, haciendo que Gai cayera de espaldas. —Maldita sea tú y tu actitud genial!.-Se quejó el experto en Taijutsu.

—Oiga.-Dijo Naruto, llamando a atención de todos. —Como está el cejudo?.-Preguntó el rubio, Gai le dio una brillante sonrisa. —Descuida joven Naruto, Lee está bien, se necesita más que un poco de dolor en sus oídos para detenerlo.-Respondió mientras levantaba su pulgar. —Lo que me recuerda….-Dijo mientras miraba al Uchiha. —Intentaste usar una variante del Omote Renge contra Neji no?.-Preguntó, Sasuke asintió en silencio. —No me malinterpretes, no lo digo por regañarte.-Dijo mientras volvía sonreír. —Para utilizarlo se necesita un excelente estado físico, además de un estricto entrenamiento.-Explicó. —Es sorprendente que crearas tu propia versión con solo verlo 2 veces.- Felicitó Gai. —Cualquiera puede hacerlo si tienes el Sharingan.-Bufó un molesto Naruto. —Naruto…-Advirtió su sensei. —Pero si es verdad!… o no cíclope?.-Preguntó mientras sonreía, dejando al grupo en silencio.

—Pffft.-Dijo Sakura mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano izquierda, tratando evitar reírse. —Kyahahaha!.-Pero fallando, también provocando una pequeña risa en Gai. —Muy gracioso.-Dijo un serio Kakashi, durante años recibió burlas por usar su protector frontal de esa forma, pero solo había una persona en toda Konoha que se burló de esa manera desde el primer día. —Te lo enseñó Anko.-Afirmó mientras suspiraba resignadamente. —Oh vamos!, es muy gracioso, hasta Sasuke se ríe.-Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al Uchiha, quien desvió la mirada mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando que se formara una pequeña nube negra sobre el peli plata. —De todas formas, solo quería felicitar a tus alumnos por pasar a la final, espero que la joven Sakura también demuestre ser una gran Ninja.-Dijo Gai mientras le sonreía a la apenada peli rosa, para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse.

—Inuzuka Kiba y Gaara, bajen a la arena!.-Exclamó Hayate, haciendo que el equipo 7 volviera a centrar su atención en los combates, viendo que los nombres de los 2 chicos estaba en la pantalla. —Ni loco lo hare!.-Gritó Kiba , Hayate alzó una ceja. —Estas seguro?, quedaras descalificado.-Dijo el árbitro. —Sí, estoy muy seguro, no bajare a pelear.-Respondió el chico de rasgos caninos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —"Pelearía contra cualquiera…menos con él".-Pensó, con el recuerdo de como Gaara acabó brutalmente con los Ninjas de Ame aún fresco en su mente. —Muy bien entonces, Gaara de Suna es el ganador.-Declaró Hayate. —Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza Kiba?.-Preguntó una molesta Kurenai. —Les tomó casi 3 días en llegar aquí , solo para rendirte sin intentarlo?.-Continuó regañando a su alumno. —Usted no lo entiende Kurenai-sensei.-Respondió un molesto Kiba.

. —No ha visto lo que nosotros vimos, ese chico de la calabaza… es un monstruo.-Dijo mientras sudaba frio debido a la intensa mirada que recibía por parte del pelirrojo. —Quien lo diría, por lo visto hay gente con cerebro por aquí.-Comentó un sonriente Kankuro, todo lo contrario a su hermano, quien estaba tenso mientras respiraba pesadamente. —O-Oi Gaara… cálmate.-Pidió Temari. —Podrás luchar en las finales.- el aludido la miró de reojo. —Cierra la boca, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.-Dijo cortante, la rubia retrocedió unos pasos, colocándose al lado de Kankuro. —"Es normal que esté molesto, debido a los anteriores combates, Gaara tiene deseos de luchar, la sed de sangre que expulsa es intensa".-Pensó seriamente Baki. Hayate tosió un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. —Sigamos con los combates.-Dijo mientras la pantalla lanzaba nombres al azar.

Los siguientes combates terminaron con la victoria de Shikamaru contra la miembro restante de Oto, Kin. Donde el Nara, haciendo gala de su famoso Kagemane no Jutsu( **Jutsu posesión de sombras** ), hizo que esta se auto noqueara al chocar su cabeza contra la pared mientras esquivaba una Shuriken. El siguiente fue la de Shino contra Yoroi, el combate fue bastante movido ya que el compañero de Kabuto tenía la rara habilidad de absorber el Chakra de su oponente. Yoroi se lanzó al ataque tratando por todos los medios de alcanzar al Aburame, pero este, mostrando una gran habilidad en el Taijutsu, esquivaba fácilmente los constantes ataques de su oponente. Al final, parecía que Yoroi iba a ganar, ya que Shino se dejó sujetar a propósito. Pero solo fue para que al momento de que Yoroi comenzara a drenar su Chakra, una gran cantidad de insectos saliera debajo de Shino, los cuales devoraron casi todo el Chakra de Yoroi, dejándolo al borde de la muerte.

El Siguiente fue de Kankuro contra Tsugiri Misumi, el compañero de Yoroi y Kabuto, donde el chico de Suna usó su tétrica marioneta para derrotar a Misumi, pese a que este en un principio lo inmovilizó al usar su Chakra para dislocar su cuerpo y enroscarse alrededor de Kankuro. Después, su hermana, Temari enfrentó a Ino, terminando el combate de ambas rubias con la aplastante victoria de la hermana de Gaara. Para sorpresa de varios Genin de Konoha, Ino resulto ser bastante buena en el Taijutsu, logrando hacer retroceder varias veces a Temari. La Yamanaka al ver que el cuerpo a cuerpo no iba a funcionar, intentó utilizar el Shintenshin no Jutsu( **Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes** ), pero antes de lograrlo fue derrotada por Temari al usar el Kamataichi no Jutsu ( **Jutsu Guadaña de viento** ), enviando una potente ráfaga de viento contra la chica de Konoha, la cual quedó inconsciente al estrellarse de espaldas contra la pared.

Y el anteúltimo combate fue el de Tenten vs Choji, donde el chico de grandes huesos no fue rival para la gran habilidad con las armas de la chica. —El Décimo y último combate, Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata, bajen a la arena.-Pidió Hayate, haciendo que la peli rosa suspirara. —"Bien, es mi turno si Hinata era la mitad de buena que Neji, ella estaré en problemas".-Pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. —Descuida Sakura-chan, vencerás a Hinata!.-Dijo con seguridad el Uzumaki, haciendo que la chica sonriera. —Es verdad, encontraras la forma de vencer.-Agregó Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara. — Muchas Gracias.-Respondió la sonriente Haruno para luego posar su mirada en el pelinegro. —Ejem!.-Fingió toser el peli plata al ver que Sasuke seguía recostado en el barandal, mirando hacia la arena pero el Uchiha lo ignoró.

Naruto se aproximó hasta Sasuke ante la curiosa mirada de Sakura y Kakashi. —Ack!.-Gritó Sasuke al recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte del rubio. —Eres idiota o qué?.-Preguntó el molesto Uchiha mientras se giraba a ver al Uzumaki —Deja de hacerte el tipo genial y dile algo a Sakura-chan!.-Le gritó Naruto.—No es necesario.-Dijo rápidamente la peli rosa. Sasuke suspiró, algo dudoso sobre que decir. —Lo harás bien Sakura, eres….inteligente y bastante hábil con el control de Chakra.-Dijo, le costaba bastante dar cumplidos. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver la expresión iluminada de la chica. —Hai!.-Sakura exclamó contenta para luego bajar por las escaleras hacia la arena. —"Nota mental: agradecerle a Naruto mas tarde".-Pensó la Haruno. —Ves?, no te moriste por ser un poco amable.-Dijo el rubio mientras sonreía. —Lo que sea.-Resopló Sasuke.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Muy bien Hinata, es tu oportunidad de brillar.-Dijo Kurenai mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de su alumna. —No como el cobarde de Kiba.-Continuó, haciendo que el aludido tuviera un tick en su ceja derecha. —Usted sabe que la estoy escuchando.-Dijo, pero fue ignorado. —Hai Kurenai-sensei.-Respondió la peli azul mientras bajaba a la arena. —"Sakura-san es la compañera de Naruto-kun".-Pensó la Hyuga, estaba nerviosa, mas por el hecho de saber a quién apoyaría el rubio que por tener que luchar. Ambas chicas llegaron a la arena y se posicionaron frente a frente.—Hinata!.-Gritó el Uzumaki, la nombrada miró hacia el rubio. —Da lo mejor de ti!.-Dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

—No se supone que apoyabas a Sakura?.-Preguntó Sasuke, no le importaba realmente, solo tenía curiosidad. —Claro que si.-Respondió rápidamente el rubio. —Pero Hinata quiso ayudarme en la primera etapa del examen, apoyarla es lo menos que puedo hacer.-Explicó sin dejar de observar a ambas. —Si están listas….-Dijo Hayate mientras se alejaba unos pasos. —Hajime!.-Exclamó dando inicio al último encuentro. Hinata rápidamente comenzó a trazar una serie de sellos de manos. —Byagukan!.-Exclamó mientras su Dōjutsu aparecía, extendió su brazo y pierna derecha, mientras retrocedía su brazo y pierna izquierda. Sakura la imitó y utilizó la clásica pose de Taijutsu de la academia mientras sacaba un kunai. —"Si mal no recuerdo, el Bunshin no Jutsu, ni Genjutsu servirán contra el Byakugan".-Pensó la peli rosa para luego lanzarse al ataque. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, atacó con una rápida estocada, la cual fue evitada fácilmente por la Hyuga.

Hinata extendió velozmente su palma izquierda en dirección hacia la peli rosa, logrando rozar su rostro, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y lanzó su kunai contra la peli azul, Hinata se movió rápidamente hacia un costado para luego contraatacar. La Hyuga corrió a gran velocidad contra Sakura, quien esperó a que se acercara. —"Ahora!".-Pensó mientras hacia un sello de manos, concentró su Chakra en sus piernas y a gran velocidad, cerró la distancia entre ellas para la sorpresa de Hinata y conectó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de la peli azul. Sin dudarlo, Sakura continuó su ataque con una patada en el abdomen. —Ugh!.-Exclamó Hinata mientras retrocedía, se recuperó rápidamente para bloquear otro puñetazo y extendió el dedo índice y el del medio de su mano derecha y golpeó a la Haruno en el hombro izquierdo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos debido al dolor, cosa que Hinata aprovechó y golpeó el pecho de la peli rosa con su palma izquierda, enviando a Sakura al suelo. —Gah!.-Dijo la Haruno mientras escupía algo de sangre. —Qué?!.-Exclamó un sorprendido Naruto. —Pero si solo la empujó.-Dijo, al ver el daño que recibió su compañera. Kakashi suspiró. —Se lo dije a Sasuke, los Hyugan usan su Byagukan en un Taijutsu conocido como el "Junken"( **Puño Suave** ) el cual consiste cargar Chakra en sus manos y golpear los Tenketsu( **Puntos de Presión** ) afectando el Keirakukei( **Sistema de Circulación de Chakra** ) pero también pueden dañar los órganos vitales, el más leve rose es suficiente para causar daños.-Explicó seriamente mientras veía que su alumna se levantaba con dificultad. —Sasuke tuvo suerte al bloquear los golpes de Neji, aun así, eso le dejó marcas.-Comentó, Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Cuáles marcas?.-Preguntó confundido, su sensei lo miró de reojo.

—Tus antebrazos y clavícula.-Dijo, el Uchiha miró primero sus brazos y abrió sus ojos en par en par. Tal y como dijo Kakashi, los brazos de Sasuke tenían unos puntos levemente inflamados de color rojo, casi como unas picaduras de mosquitos. Al tocarlos, sintió un fuerte dolor. —No me había dado cuenta.-Murmuró el pelinegro. —Ahora, imagina como quedó Sakura al recibir ese golpe.-Dijo Kakashi mientras volvía a centrarse en el combate. —"Maldición, eso dolió más de lo que creía".-Pensó Sakura. La Hyuga volvió a atacar, lanzó su palma izquierda a gran velocidad contra la peli rosa, quien con dificultad esquivó el golpe, tensó su brazo derecho y contraatacó con un puñetazo, pero fue bloqueado por el antebrazo derecho de la peli azul. Hinata retrocedió un paso e hizo una barrida de pies, pero Sakura saltó para esquivar el ataque, al caer retrocedió unos metros y lanzó 4 shurikens contra la Hyuga, la cual sacó un kunai y los desvío.

—Vamos Hinata, tu puedes!.-Fue el grito de apoyo de Kiba. —No te rindas Sakura-chan!.-Gritó esta vez Naruto. Sakura cargó nuevamente contra Hinata, quien la estaba esperando, comenzado una vez más un duelo de Taijutsu. Sakura atacaba y Hinata se defendía, esperando una abertura por parte de la peli rosa. La Haruno lanzó una patada con su pierna derecha, la cual Hinata bloqueó para luego sujetarla con su brazo izquierdo. —"Mierda!".-Exclamó mentalmente en pánico, viendo como Hinata concentraba Chakra en su palma derecha y lanzaba su golpe. —Aghh!.-Dijo una dolorida Sakura, la palma de la peli azul impactó en medio de su estómago, sacándole el aire, Hinata soltó la pierna de la peli rosa, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás. —Haa!.-Exclamó la Hyuga mientras contraatacaba ferozmente, conectando 1,2,3,4 golpes seguidos en el pecho, abdomen, cuello y en la costilla izquierda de la peli rosa. —Sakura-chan!.-Gritó un preocupado Naruto al ver como su compañera se desplomaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—La ganadora es Hyuga Hinata!.-Declaró Hayate, Naruto saltó rápidamente a la arena y fue con la Haruno. —Sakura-chan.-Dijo en voz baja, pero su compañera estaba inconsciente. —Tranquilo, los médicos ya vienen en camino.-Dijo calmadamente Hayate, segundos después, los médicos llegaron y se llevaron a la peli rosa. —L-Lo siento Naruto-kun.-Se disculpó Hinata mientras baja la mirada. —Descuida Hinata, una debía de perder.-Le dijo el rubio si dejar de mirar a su compañera. —De todas formas, peleaste muy bien.-Dijo mientras se giraba a verla con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la peli azul, la cual se sonrojó mientras apartaba la mirada. —Con esto concluyen las preliminares de la tercera prueba, los ganadores bajen a la arena, y los felicito por haber pasado esta prueba *Cough*.-Dijo Hayate. —Muy bien hecho mocosos!.-Felicitó Ibiki apareciendo detrás de Hayate junto con el Hokage, Anko y un desconocido para los Genin, aunque todos los Jōnin lo reconocieron al instante.

—Seré lo más rápido posible con mis palabras, la tercera prueba será dentro de un mes y se realizara frente no solo frente a toda Konoha, sino que también frente a importantes personas, entre ellos los señores feudales.-Dijo Hizuren sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a los clasificados. —Ustedes son los representantes de sus aldeas, y deben mostrar su valía como Shinobi frente a ellos.-Continuó, mirando a los 10 ganadores seriamente. —Ese es el por qué empezara dentro de un mes, para que puedan perfeccionar sus habilidades, para que asimilen lo que han visto, para conocer a sus enemigos… y a ustedes mismos.-Dijo esto ultimó mirando a Naruto. Encendió su pipa y aspiró profundamente el tabaco de esta. Exhaló para luego continuar. —Además de que se necesita tiempo para invitar a los señores feudales, y por supuesto, un buen descanso.-Dijo mientras sonreía.

Después, Ibiki les dio unos pergaminos con unos números, los cuales todos dijeron su número mientras Ibiki anotaba todo, al final, mostró quien combatiría contra quien:

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Nara Shikamaru vs Temari**

 **Rock Lee vs Gaara**

 **Kankuro vs Tenten**

 **Aburame Shino vs Hyuga Hinata.**

—Ya viste Sasuke?, serás el primero al que le patee el trasero!.-Gritó un emocionado Naruto, Sasuke sonrió. —En tus sueños perdedor.-Respondió el Uchiha. —"Es justo lo que esperaba".-Pensó. —Maldita sea, otra vez contra una chica.-Se quejó Shikamaru, Temari bufó divertida. —Sera interesante luchar contra ti, Hinata-san.-Dijo Shino, la Hyuga le sonrió mientras asentía. —"Contra el marionetista eh?".-Pensó Tenten mirando de reojo a Kankuro. —Al menos mi pelea será entretenida.-Murmuró el chico del maquillaje. —Yosh!, será un buen desafío.-Dijo Lee mientras miraba a Gaara, pero este lo ignoró. —Entonces….-Habló Shikamaru, llamando la atención de todos. —Al final del examen, solo el vencedor de la última prueba será ascendido a Chūnin?.-Preguntó el Nara. —No exactamente, habrá un jurado que observará los combates, serán algunos Jōnin, señores feudales, el Kazekage y yo.-Explicó Hizuren. —Decidiremos si son aptos para un ascenso aunque sean derrotados en su primer encuentro.

—Lo que significa que todos podemos ser promovidos?.-Preguntó esta vez Temari, el Hokage asintió. —Así es, mientras más contrincantes venzan, obtendrán más puntos a favor con el jurado.-Informó seriamente. —Pero todo dependerá que tan bueno sea su desempeño, por lo que pueda que ninguno se convierta en Chūnin!.-Declaró. —Lo han entendido?.-Preguntó, todos asintieron. —Muy bien entonces, buen trabajo, nos veremos nuevamente en 1 mes.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. Todos los clasificados comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos senseis. —Naruto.-Llamó el Hizuren, deteniendo al rubio y al Uchiha. —Necesito hablar contigo un momento, en **privado**.-Dijo remarcando lo último. —Eh… está bien.-Dijo un dudoso Naruto. —Yo después me reuniré con ustedes.-Le dijo al pelinegro, quien asintió y se marchó. —Acompáñanos.-Pidió mientras él y el hombre al cual Naruto no reconoció comenzaban a caminar, seguidos por el rubio.

—"Que querrá el viejo"?.-Se preguntaba el Uzumaki, luego de unos minutos caminando y viendo que no había nadie alrededor, el Hokage y su escolta se detuvieron. —Seré directo contigo Naruto, me inquieta mucho que estés utilizando el Chakra del Kyῡbi.-Dijo Hizuren seriamente, haciendo que el rubio suspire. —Kakashi-sensei también me dijo lo mismo, sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de oírlo.-Se quejó, pero Hizuren mantuvo su severo semblante. —No es momento para bromas.-Lo regañó. —El poder del Kyūbi no Yōko es siniestro, corrupto y letal, algo con lo que todavía no deberías tratar.-Declaró, Naruto frunció su ceño. —Qué?, piensas que no soy capaz de controlarlo?.-Preguntó molesto, estaba harto de que la gente lo subestimara. —Soy capaz de usar 1 Cola, solo es cuestión que entrene un poco más y podre dominarla!.-Informó. —No seas arrogante mocoso, el poder del zorro no es algo que podrás dominar de la noche a la mañana.-Dijo el hombre desconocido.

—Y tú quién diablos eres?.-Preguntó con un tick en su ceja derecha. El sujeto al lado del Hokage era muy alto, con el cabello blanco largo atado con una coleta que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, con dos rayas rojas en sus ojos que le llegaban hasta la barbilla, vestía un atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo, en lugar de llevar la Banda Ninja de Konoha, llevaba una Banda Ninja con el kanji Abura ( **Aceite)** , en su espalda tenía atado un gran pergamino. —Esperaba a que lo preguntaras.-Dijo sonriente el sujeto. —Veras mocoso, tienes ante ti al sorprendente, único e inigualable Jiraiya, el famoso Gama Sennin!( **Sabio Sapo** ).-Se presentó mientras hacia una pose ridícula . El Hokage y Naruto permanecieron en completo silencio, una gran gota de sudor se formara en la nunca de Jiraiya.

—Ah.-Naruto respondió inexpresivamente, haciendo que el Sannin cayera de espaldas. —Naruto, este hombre de aquí fue antiguamente mi alumno, el entrenó al Yondaime Hokage y es uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin.-Informó Hizuren, el Uzumaki parpadeo un par de veces. —En serio?, este tipo?.-Preguntó incrédulo. —No parece tan sorprendente.-Murmuró, Jiraiya, quien ya se había recuperado, escuchó eso. —Atontado!, yo no soy un tipo cualquiera!.-Respondió el peli blanco. —Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el anciano?, soy un **Sannin** , no un mocoso descarado.-Dijo arrogantemente. Naruto gruño molesto, mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente. —Dijiste Sannin no?.-Preguntó, Jiraiya asintió. —Entonces debes ser otro rarito al que le gusta morder a la gente, igual que Orochimaru!.-Dijo mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente. — Mocoso insolente, te daré una golpiza!.-Gritó un furioso Jiraiya, odiaba cuando lo comparaban con su antiguo compañero. —Suficiente!.-Exclamó el Hokage con voz autoritaria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Naruto, ten más respeto!.-Exigió Hizuren. —Jiraiya es alguien muy poderoso, igual o incluso más fuerte que yo, y ha servido lealmente a Konoha durante décadas.-Dijo el Hokage, Naruto desvío la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. —Y tu Jiraiya, deja de comportarte de manera infantil!.-Continuó con su regaño, solo que esta vez al Sannin. —Tienes 38 años más que él y te comportas como un niño.-Dijo, el peli blanco imitó al Uzumaki y desvío su mirada y se cruzó de brazos. — Si ya terminaron su ridícula disputa, hablemos de lo que realmente importa.-Dijo seriamente, haciendo que Jiraiya tomara una actitud más seria. —Naruto, veo que estas muy seguro de poder utilizar el Chakra del Kyūbi.-Dijo el Hokage, el rubio asintió. —Vi tu combate en las preliminares, además del informe que me dio Anko, pero aun así, no me convences de que seas capaz de controlar el poder del zorro.-Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Luego de un momento en silencio, los volvió a abrir. —Por lo que Jiraiya te ayudara a entrenar ese poder durante el mes que queda para las finales.-Declaró, sorprendiendo a Naruto. —Además.-Continuó, interrumpiéndolo al ver que abría la boca para hablar. —Debes hacer un viaje hasta las cercanías de Kirigakure.-Informó, esta vez, dejando que el rubio hablara. —Qué? , viajar a dónde?.-Preguntó el Uzumaki, Hizuren suspiro cansadamente. —Hacia las cercanías de Kirigakure, al continente de Uzushiogakure, donde antiguamente vivía tu clan, el clan Uzumaki.-Soltó la bomba el viejo Hokage, dejando impactado al rubio. —Qué?!... yo t-tengo un clan?.-Preguntó estupefacto. Hizuren se acercó y coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico. —Sé que tienes demasiadas preguntas Naruto, preguntas las cuales yo desconozco en su mayoría, en Uzushiogakure encontraras varias respuestas muchacho.-Dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

—No… no lo entiendo.-Dijo Naruto en voz baja. —Porque no me lo dijiste antes?.-Preguntó. —Es un asunto muy complicado de responder por ahora.-Respondió Hizuren. —Discutí este asunto con el Consejo de Konoha durante mucho tiempo, tenía la intención de revelarte esto cuando alcanzaras la mayoría de edad, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidí decírtelo ahora.-Explicó el Hokage. —Me disculpo por decirte todo esto justo cuando debes estar concentrado para las finales, pero debía hacerse durante este lapso de tiempo, después lo entenderás todo Naruto.-Dijo el anciano mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. —Debes ir cuanto antes…. .-Dijo, iba a decir algo más pero permaneció callado y comenzó a alejarse. —"Y espero no cometer un grave error".-Pensó sombríamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Fuuuu!, me disculpo por la tardanza, espero les haya gustado la pelea de Hinata vs Sakura a pesar de que para mí lo hice demasiado acelerado , me costó mucho decidir quién pelearía contra quien, inclusive estuve a punto de matar a Kiba si este se enfrentaba a Gaara :v.**

 **Por alguna extraña razón, creo que me equivoque con respecto al número de cuantos pasaran a la final… ya que en el Manga son 9 los finalistas… aquí hay 10, ósea que uno esta demás :V.**

 **No sé exactamente en que me equivoque, después me releeré el Manga una vez más para ver el fallo en el sistema. De todas formas, al principio iba dejar que Sasuke luchara contra Lee y Naruto contra Gaara, pero ya he escrito una buena cantidad de escenas de Naruto vs Sasuke en la final y la pelea contra Gaara-Shukaku, las voy escribiendo desde el capítulo 8 xD, eso y varios posibles capítulos donde aparecerán unos cuantos personajes de WoW y problemas, muchos problemas! :v.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, como dije, tengo varios posibles capítulos, por lo que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!.**

 **PD: No me agradan los Hyuga… pero me mostraron varias escenas de Boruto, específicamente a Hanabi… UUFFFF! Best Waifu!, a la lista de favoritas! xD**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Antes de comenzar, en el capítul dije que el clan Uzumaki se "extinguió" hace 77 años… eso fue un GRAVE ERROR mío, explicaré el porqué:**

 **Originalmente, ese capítulo solo era un borrador, ósea que nunca tenía pensado en publicarlo, tenía otro capítulo completo en su lugar (casi lo mismo, solo que un poco más extendido… más palabrería xD) pero un amigo me dijo que se veía bien como estaba el borrador, así que decidí publicar ese… pero se me olvidó corregir unos cuantos errores, tanto ortográficos como espacio-temporales.**

 **Calculé mal el tiempo xD, ya que sumé la edad de Kushina desde su llegada a Konoha, hasta cuando nació Naruto(24 años creo..) con la edad del rubio(13), me equivoque y también sumé la edad de el "padre" de Kushina(40) y ahí quedó 77 años :v, cuando solamente tenía que ser 24+13, ósea =37 xD, de lo contrario, Kushina debía ser incluso más vieja que Hizuren, porque había llegado antes de la primera Guerra Shinobi JAJAJAJA , cuando en realidad, debía de haber llegado en… no sé, la segunda guerra creo , quiero que tomen en cuenta eso para más adelante, después corregiré ese error en el cap, disculpen las molestias, ya pueden seguir leyendo :D.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **/Unas horas después de las preliminares/**

Neji estaba muy nervioso, se dirigía hacia el salón de entrenamiento del complejo Hyuga, donde Hiashi suele meditar, llegó hasta la puerta y suspiró para calmarse un poco antes de abrirla. —He vuelto, Hiashi-Sama.-habló Neji. El líder del clan Hyuga, quien estaba sentado en flor de loto en el centro de la habitación con los ojos cerrados, los abrió para mirarlo. —Y bien?.-Preguntó calmadamente. —Hinata-Sama ha logrado pasar a las finales del examen.-Informó el joven Hyuga, Hiashi alzo una ceja. —Interesante….-Murmuró. —Supongo que tú has pasado también.-Dijo mientras se enderezaba. Neji tragó saliva. —Y-Yo… no he podido pasar Hiashi-Sama, fui derrotado en las preliminares.-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza. La habitación se sumió en un sepulcral silencio, Neji prefería que su líder le gritase furioso a que permaneciera callado.

—Que decepción.-Comenzó Hiashi. — Dices que tú, un genio de los Hyuga incluso entre el Sōke ( **Rama Principal** ), fue derrotado y que la inútil de mi hija pudo pasar a la final?, contra quién luchó Hinata y contra quien perdiste tú?.-Preguntó heladamente.. —Hinata-Sama ganó contra Haruno Sakura, y yo perdí contra Uchiha Sasuke.-Respondió el joven Hyuga. —Ya veo.-Dijo Hiashi en voz baja, para luego suspirar. —Entonces tendré que modificar algunas cosas.-Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Neji. —Olvídate de nuestro entrenamiento y del Kaiten.-Declaró. —P-Pero Hiashi-Sama!...-Dijo Neji. —Suficiente.-Cortó el líder de los Hyuga. —La decisión ya está tomada, no tiene sentido entrenarte si no pudiste pasar el examen.-Dijo severamente. —Has entendido?.-Preguntó mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la frente. —Sí, Hiashi-Sama.-Dijo rápidamente Neji mientras se arrodillaba, justo en ese momento, llegó Hinata.

La chica, un poco incomoda, entró a la habitación. —M-Me mandó a llamar padre?.-Preguntó en voz baja. —Sí, a partir de hoy me encargare personalmente de entrenarte.-Informó Hiashi, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su hija. —Cuando…?.-Hinata preguntó nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos y bajaba la cabeza. —De inmediato, ve a ponerte tu ropa de entrenamiento.-Dijo, la chica asintió y, dando una rápida mirada a su primo, se marchó. —Necesita algo más, Hiashi-Sama?.-Preguntó Neji, quien seguía de rodillas. —Todavía sigues aquí?.-Preguntó con desdén el líder Hyuga. —Vete.-Ordenó. Neji se enderezó e hizo una profunda reverencia antes de marcharse. Hiashi suspiró molesto, tenía esperanzas en Neji. —"Maldición!, se supone que tu debías haber ganado este examen Neji, así esos malditos ancianos dejarían de tratar al Boke( **Rama Secundaria** ) como basuras".-Pensó frustrado, después de una muy larga discusión con el Consejo de su clan, habían llegado a un acuerdo.

 **/Flashback hace una semanas atrás/**

— _Es absurdo, desde la fundación del clan Hyuga, el Boke siempre ha servido al Sṑke_.-Dijo uno de miembros del Consejo Hyuga. — _Porque ahora deberíamos de cambiar nuestras tradiciones, porque deberíamos tratarlos como iguales, cuando su deber solo es proteger y servir_?.-Cuestionó molesto, desde hace unos años, Hiashi había tomado la insistencia de remover el sello maldito que tenían todos los miembros de Boke. — _Recuerdo a la perfección toda la historia de nuestro clan, venerable anciano_.-Dijo Hiashi en un tono respetuoso, pese a ser el líder de los Hyuga, el Consejo era quien tomaba algunas importantes decisiones dentro del clan.— _Pero mi decisión de modificar el sello se mantiene_.-Declaró firmemente. — _Después de todo, si somos del Sōke o del Boke, nuestra sangre sigue siendo Hyuga, porque debemos tratar de esclavos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas cuando somos iguales_?.-Preguntó seriamente.

Otro miembro del Consejo resopló. — _Para mantener el orden, sin el sello, el Boke se revelaría, intentarían tomar el liderazgo de los Hyuga por su cuenta_.-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Hiashi. — _Es inaceptable, llevarían al clan a la ruina_.-Declaró, el líder de los Hyuga negó con la cabeza. — _No estoy de acuerdo, muchos Ninjas miembros del Boke que han mostrado ser excelentes líderes en misiones, y hay varios muy talentosos, como por ejemplo; mi sobrino Neji_.-Dijo Hiashi. — _Así que de esto se trata_?.-Preguntó un tercer miembro, solo que esta vez era una anciana. — _Por tu sobrino Neji es que has insistido en todo esto? , la culpa por la muerte de tu hermano Hizashi no te deja pensar con claridad_.-Dijo la anciana, Hiashi frunció el ceño. — _Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hermano, gracias a su sacrificio se ha podido evitar una guerra_.-Dijo apretando los diente para no gritar.

— _La razón es porque me he cansado de ver el constante desprecio y maltrato que sufre el Boke_.-Continuó mientras se ponía de pie. — _Ya lo he decidido, se modificaran las funciones de sello, aún se podrá sellar el Byakugan en la muerte de unos de los miembros de Boke, pero ya no se usara para dominarlos_.-Dijo para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. — _Hiashi_! _, si crees que el Sṑke aceptara de buena gana esto estas muy equivocado_!.-Gritó el primer miembro de los ancianos, Hiashi se giró a encararlos. — _Soy el líder de los Hyuga_!, _soy yo el que dirige este clan y el que no esté de acuerdo, puede desafiarme cuando quiera por el liderazgo_! .-Rugió mientras activaba su Dōjutsu ,los ancianos tragaron saliva. — _En tu insensatez provocaras una guerra civil_.-Advirtió la anciana.

— _Pero lo que dices es cierto, eres nuestro líder.-_ Admitió el segundo de los ancianos mientras que baja la cabeza, al igual que los otros 2. — _Hay una manera de evitar tanto escándalo Hiashi_.-Dijo la anciana, el líder Hyuga se calmó y desactivo su Byakugan. — _Continúen…_ -Pidió, la anciana miró a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron. — _Los exámenes Chūnin serán dentro de unos días, tu hija participara no es así?._ -Preguntó el primer anciano, Hiashi asintió. — _Entonces escoge a tu sobrino Neji para que también participe, y si él logra ganar este examen y ser promovido a Chūnin, nosotros te apoyaremos para que se modifique el sello._ -Dijo el anciano, sorprendiendo a Hiashi. — _Muy bien_.-Habló el líder Hyuga después de un momento de silencio. — _No es mi decisión si participa en los exámenes, es la decisión de su sensei, pero hablaré con el_.-Dijo para luego marcharse.

 **/Flashback termina /**

Y así lo había hecho, habló con Gai para pedirle que su equipo participara en los exámenes Chūnin, explicándole las razones, obviamente Gai estuvo de acuerdo además de garantizarle que guardaría el secreto, cosa que Hiashi agradeció. —"Pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, te he fallado Hizashi, en verdad lo lamento Neji".-Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. —Ya estoy lista para el entrenamiento padre. -Habló Hinata, estaba en la puerta esperándolo. —Muy bien, comencemos entonces. —Dijo el líder Hyuga mientras salía al patio, seguido de su hija.

 **/Time skip: unos días después/**

Hace 2 días, Naruto y Jiraiya habían partido hacia Uzushiogakure. Durante todo el viaje ambos no habían dicho nada, solamente habían hablado en la entrada de Konoha, donde el Sannin preguntó si había preparado todo, el rubio dijo que si y comenzaron el viaje. —"Por eso odio tratar con niños".-Se quejó mentalmente el peliblanco. —Escucha mocoso, sé que estas algo sorprendido por lo que te dijo el Hokage, pero no crees que estas exagerando un poco?.-Preguntó, tratando de romper el silencio, Naruto suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Lo se… es solo que me impactó un poco el saber que tengo un clan, siempre creí que estaba solo.-Respondió Naruto. —Me disculpo si actué un poco raro.-Dijo para luego permanecer callado un momento. —Y gracias por aceptar ayudarme con mi entrenamiento Jiraiya-sensei.-Dijo mientras sonreía, el peliblanco suspiró mientras miraba hacia adelante.

—Solo hago lo que me ordenó el Hokage, nada más.-Aclaró, para luego detenerse. Naruto parpadeo un par de veces. —Qué pasa?.-Preguntó confundido, Jiraiya lo miró fijamente. —No tiene caso mentirte, porque de todas formas una vez que lleguemos tú lo veras con tus propios ojos.-Dijo el Sannin, confundiendo aún más al rubio. —En Uzushiogakure no hay más que ruinas, hace ya varios años que fue arrasada por la guerra, dudo mucho que haya algún sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki, por eso sería mejor que no te emociones mocoso.-Advirtió. —Ya veo.-Murmuró Naruto, para luego cerrar sus manos, apretándolas fuertemente. —Aun así quiero ir!.-Exclamó con una mirada decidida. —Por alguna razón el viejo quiere que vaya allí, además, él me dijo que encontraría respuestas a varias preguntas, y realmente tengo mucha.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a caminar.

El peliblanco sonrió. —De acuerdo, pero también debemos entrenar.-Recordó el Sannin. —Continuaremos hasta el siguiente pueblo, después quiero comprobar el manejo que tienes sobre el Chakra del Kyūbi.-Dijo mientras veía al rubio asentir. Luego de un tiempo caminando, llegaron a dicho pueblo, donde se detuvieron a descansar por unas horas. —Muy bien, suficiente descanso.-Dijo mientras se enderezaba, ya que estaban sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles. —Según lo que vi en las preliminares, tienes la capacidad de usar 1 cola, y Anko comentó que pudiste aguantar por un rato a Orochimaru.-Dijo, Naruto lo imitó y se puso de pie. —Ese tipo es un monstruo, soy muy fuerte cuando uso el poder del zorro, pero él no peleó en serio contra mí.-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Jiraiya asintió.

—Por algo somos Sanninmocoso, nuestro nivel es muy superior a la mayoría de los Jōnin.-Informó seriamente el peliblanco. —Pero basta de charlas, enséñame lo que puedes hacer.-Dijo mientras usaba su pose de Taijutsu. —"Kyūbi, crees que puedo usar tu Chakra?".-Preguntó el rubio.— _Preferiría que esperaras unos días más, pero supongo que no te haría mucho daño que lo usaras por algunos minutos_.-Respondió el Bijū, el rubio asintió y comenzó a expulsar el Chakra de la bestia. Naruto rápidamente fue envuelto en el denso Chakra rojo del zorro, sus rasgos se volvieron más salvajes, sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse filosas garras, los colmillos aumentaron de tamaño y finalmente, un par de orejas y una cola aparecían. —Muy bien Jiraiya-sensei, estoy listo!.-Exclamó el ahora sonriente rubio, siempre que usaba el poder del Kyūbi, se volvía mucho más seguro de sí mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Cuando quieras.-Jiraiya respondió serenamente. El rubio tensó sus piernas y se lanzó al ataque, dando un poderoso puñetazo contra el peliblanco, pero fue bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo de este, Jiraiya usó su fuerza y fácilmente lo empujó hacia atrás. Naruto gruñó y lanzó una patada frontal contra el Sannin, el cual detuvo con su mano derecha y sujetó su pierna. Jiraiya comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo junto con el rubio, para luego lanzarlo por los aires, Naruto cayó de pie unos metros atrás. —Eso es todo?, no me extraña que Orochimaru te diera una paliza.-Se burló el Sannin. El Uzumaki gruñó molesto y volvió a la carga contra Jiraiya, solo que esta vez, este lo esquivó al último momento moviéndose hacia un costado, el Sannin giró mientras atacaba con una patada en forma de hacha( **N/A: Ya saben, de arriba hacia abajo)**.

El rubio, con sus reflejos mejorados logró esquivar a tiempo el golpe, que al impactar contra el suelo dejo un pequeño cráter debido a la fuerza que contenía. A una sorprendente velocidad, Naruto apareció al costado derecho de Jiraiya y atacó con un puñetazo, el peliblanco levantó su rodilla derecha para bloquearlo para segundos después, desaparecer en un "Poof" junto con una nube de humo, y en su lugar apareció un pequeño tronco. —Eh?.-Dijo débilmente el rubio para luego salir disparado por una patada en la nuca que recibió por parte de Jiraiya. —Kawarimi no Jutsu( **Jutsu de Sustitución** ), algo realmente básico.-Comentó un sonriente Jiraiya. Naruto, que ahora estaba unos metros más adelante se levantó lentamente del suelo, le punzaba donde recibió el golpe. Naruto retrajo ambos brazos para luego impulsarlos hacia delante, en dirección de Jiraiya.

Al instante 2 brazos hechos del Chakra rojo fueron directamente contra el Sannin, quien tuvo que saltar para evitar el ataque, que impactó contra el suelo, produciendo una gran explosión y generó una nube de polvo. —Je.-Naruto sonrió para luego mover sus brazos hacia el peliblanco, haciendo que los brazos de Chakra también fueran en esa dirección. Mientras se arrastraban, iban destruyendo el suelo. —Tsk!.-Se quejó Jiraiya mientras retrocedía rápidamente con los brazos de Chakra siguiéndole el paso muy de cerca. Luego de unos segundos, fue alcanzado por los brazos debido a la gran velocidad de estos y fue aplastado entre ellos, pero nuevamente se remplazó con un tronco, apareciendo a espaldas del rubio y para luego conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda de este. —Qué?.-Murmuró confuso al ver como el rubio explotaba en un "Poof" al ser golpeado y en su lugar aparecía un pequeño tronco destrozado.

De repente, sintió una fuerte presión en su pierna derecha, rápidamente bajo la mirada y abrió par en par sus ojos la ver la cola hecha de Chakra enroscada en su pierna. —No eres el único que puede hacer eso!.-Exclamó Naruto a espaldas del Sannin, para luego levantarlo en el aire con su cola y acto seguido, girarlo y estrellarlo de cara contra el suelo. Pero no terminó ahí, el rubio volvió a levantarlo, solo que esta vez lo arrojo unos metros hacia adelante, Jiraiya apenas tuvo tiempo de aterrizar en cuclillas cuando el puño de Naruto ya había conectado con su rostro, enviándolo unos metros más adelante. —Ese fue un buen golpe. —Dijo el Sannin mientras se levantaba tranquilamente, el rubio se sorprendió al ver que sus ataques no le habían hecho daño. Apretó los dientes e hizo un sello de manos. —Kage Bushin no jutsu!.-Exclamó al tiempo que 4 copias aparecían en varios "Poof", quienes no perdieron tiempo y fueron al ataque.

Pero Jiraiya también hizo sellos de manos. —Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!( **Elemento Fuego: Flama de Dragón** ).-Exclamó el peliblanco mientras expulsaba una potente llamarada de fuego en dirección de unos asombrados clones, quienes por la sorpresa y debido a la velocidad del Jutsu, no pudieron evitar el ataque y fueron rápidamente disipados en una devastadora explosión de fuego ante la incrédula mirada de Naruto. Antes de poder hacer más clones, Jiraiya se movió a gran velocidad y apareció enfrente del rubio, para luego darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomagó. —Gaaah!.-Gritó debido al dolor, sintiendo como perdía el aire. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y fue enviado al suelo debido a un codazo en la nuca por parte del Sannin. Jiraiya suspiró. —Bien, dejémoslo así por hoy.-Dijo al ver como el Chakra del Kyūbi comenzaba a disiparse, parpadeó un par de veces y notó que el rubio estaba inconsciente.

—Jajaja, creo que me excedí un poco.-Dijo riendo en voz baja. —A pesar de eso, su velocidad de ataque y fuerza física es sorprendente.-Murmuró mientras ponía un semblante serio, viendo los destrozos que causaron durante el breve encuentro. —"Si llega a dominar a la perfección el Chakra del zorro, será un poderoso Shinobi".-Pensó mientras ponía al rubio en su espalda y comenzaba a caminar en busca de un hotel para descansar un poco.

 **/Mientras tanto, en Konoha/**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Fue dada de alta en el hospital ayer, aunque los Iryo-nin( **Ninja médicos** ) dijeron que ya estaba recuperada desde el día post-preliminares, decidieron dejarla 1 día más para asegurarse debido a los fuertes golpes recibidos por la Hyuga. —No creía que Hinata fuera tan fuerte.-Murmuró mientras vagaba sin rumbo alguno, ya que todo su equipo actualmente estaba ocupado. —Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-sensei están entrenando, y Naruto también.-Recordó la peli rosa.

 **/Flashback: 2 días atrás, después de las preliminares/**

— _Ugh… dónde estoy_?.-Preguntó mientras abría los ojos, estaba mareada, lo último que recordaba eran los golpes de Hinata. — _Cierto, yo perdí contra Hinata_.-Dijo mientras suspiraba, estaba decepcionada, sus compañeros lograron pasar a la final sin muchos problemas, pero ella fue vencida fácilmente por la peli azul. — _No te desanimes Sakura_.-Dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. — _Kakashi-sensei!_.-Exclamó mientras se sentaba en la cama del hospital( **N/A: Es obvio que está ahí después de los combates, bleh)** — _Despacio, todavía no estas recuperada del todo_.-Dijo el peli plata, a su lado estaba Sasuke. — _Sasuke-kun, también viniste._ -Dijo contenta al ver al pelinegro, aunque este estaba cruzado de brazos con una mirada indiferente. La Haruno algo acostumbrada a esto, dejo de mirar a su amor platónico y buscó con la mirada a su compañero faltante. — _Donde esta Naruto_?.-Preguntó al no verlo por ningún lado.

— _Por órdenes del Hokage_ , _Naruto se fue de viaje a entrenar hasta las finales._ -Informó el Ninja Copia. Sasuke alzó una ceja. — _Ahora entiendo porque no lo veía por ningún lado_.-Comentó, Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. — _Ohh, preocupado por tu amigo?_.-Dijo en un tono burlón, recibiendo como respuesta un bufido por parte del Uchiha, Sakura dio una pequeña risita antes de hablar. — _Entonces, que hacen aquí, Kakashi-sensei?_.-Preguntó la peli rosa. — _Además de para ver como estabas, es para avisarte que estaré muy ocupado ya que entrenaré a Sasuke_.-Dijo mientras señalaba con su pulgar al aludido. — _Por lo que es muy probable que no nos veamos hasta las finales_.-Continuó mientras se daba la vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta. — _Eso sería todo Sakura, nos vemos después_.-Dijo para luego hacerle una seña a Sasuke, indicando que lo siguiera. —Entiendo, gracias por la visita y buena suerte Sasuke-kun.-Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía, el pelinegro asintió y se marchó junto con sus sensei, nuevamente dejando sola a la Haruno.

 **/Final del Flashback/**

—Que aburrimiento, ahora no tengo nada que hacer.-Dijo Sakura para luego suspirar. —Supongo que podría ir con Ino, ella también perdió después de todo.-Dijo mientras iba en dirección de su amiga/rival.

 **/De regreso con Naruto y Jiraiya/**

—"Otra vez?".-Dijo Naruto, estaba en su subconsciente, la única razón para estar aquí es porque el Kyūbi quería hablar con él, así que sin otra opción, fue hacia donde estaba el zorro. Después de recorrer un corto trayecto llego hasta la jaula del Bijū. —"Que quieres?".-Preguntó el rubio, viendo directamente a los ojos de la bestia, los cuales brillaban de un intenso color rojo. — _Controla tu tono cuando hables conmigo, basura humana_ , _gracias a mí no te estas pudriendo en ese bosque_.-Le recordó el zorro. —"Oi, cual es la razón de estar tan molesto?, si no hice nada!".-Se quejó Naruto, el Kyūbi gruñó antes de responderle, mostrándole su larga hilera de dientes afilados. — _Justamente esa es la razón por la que quiero hablar contigo, tener un contenedor me da asco, pero tener un contenedor_ _ **débil**_ _me da aún más asco_.-Dijo con desprecio, liberando un poco de su instinto asesino, haciendo que el Uzumaki traga saliva.

— _Estoy decepcionado, tienes el gran privilegio de tener acceso al poder del rey de los Bij_ ū _s y aun así fuiste derrotado fácilmente, que pasa contigo?_.-Dijo el zorro. —"Y que esperabas?, por muy fuerte que me haga usando tu poder, todavía no estoy a la altura de un Sannin!".-Replicó el rubio, el Kyūbi entrecerró sus ojos. — _Lo sé, por eso es que te apresuraras a practicar con ese Sannin para desbloquear la segunda cola_.-Declaró sorprendiendo a Naruto. —"Pero si hace poco comencé a usar la primera".-Le recordó el rubio, el Bijū asintió. — _Yo también pensé que no estabas listo, pero viendo que usar mi Chakra durante tu miserable pelea contra ese Sannin no te afectó, calculó que tu cuerpo ya se ha adaptado a mí poder_.-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Naruto, quien tenía un tick entre las cejas preguntó. —"Entonces que hago para usar la segunda cola?, rasgo un poco más el sello?.

Al escuchar eso, el zorro gigantesco sonrió. — _Una muy tentadora opción, pero no es el caso._ -Dijo, confundiendo al rubio. — _La abertura del sello ya está hecha, únicamente con un constante uso de mi Chakra serás capaz de conseguir la segunda cola, pero será más difícil de controlar_.-Advirtió el Kyūbi. — _Además, me preocupa el Ichibi_.-Dijo haciendo que Naruto parpadeara. —"Te refieres a Gaara"?.-Preguntó, el zorro asintió. — _Como dije antes, el sello que tiene ese mocoso es defectuoso, por lo que es difícil saber hasta qué punto el Ichibi tiene dominio sobre su contenedor, y tú, al ser tan débil, es letal para nosotros._ -Dijo, volviendo a molestar al Uzumaki. —"Bien!, practicaré para usar la segunda cola, si eso era todo ya me voy".-Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a desaparecer, una vez que lo hizo el Kyūbi volvió a sonreír, solo que aún más que antes. —" _No veo la hora para que comiencen los destrozos"_.-Pensó el zorro.

—" _Aunque me liberara, es casi seguro que buscarían otra manera de encerrarme, dentro de otro asqueroso humano"_.-Pensó con rencor, apretando los dientes. —" _No, lo mejor es usar a este pequeño títere por el momento, ver como son masacrados por alguien de su misma especie será sencillamente grandioso"._ -Dijo mientras volvía a recuperar su sonrisa y poco a poco, comenzaba a dormirse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto abrió los ojos, se levantó lentamente de una cama. Estaba en una habitación con 2 camas individuales. —Por fin despiertas mocoso.-Dijo una voz, Naruto giró su cabeza en dirección de ella y se topó con Jiraiya, quien estaba cruzado de brazos recostado contra la puerta de la habitación. —Llevas 2 horas dormido, te recuerdo que tenemos solo 1 mes para llegar a Uzushiogakure y entrenar para las finales.-Dijo seriamente. —Sí, quería hablar con usted sobre eso.-Respondió el Uzumaki mientras se ponía de pie. —El Kyūbi me dijo que es momento de usar la segunda cola.-Informó, el Sannin alzó una ceja. —Puedes hablar con el zorro?.-Preguntó curioso, esto era algo nuevo para él, ya que siempre pensó que los Bijūs solo eran bestias con gran poder. El rubio procedió a explicarle su primer encuentro con el zorro, hasta la reciente charla que tuvo con él. —Entiendo.-Dijo el peliblanco para luego suspirar.

—Mocoso idiota!.-Gritó mientras golpeaba la cabeza del rubio. —Como se te ocurre hacerle caso y romper el sello?!, no te das cuenta que el solo busca liberarse?!.-Le recriminó mientras una marca de enojo aparecía en su frente. Naruto se acuclillo mientras se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza. —Ya sé, pero era la única forma de sobrevivir, si no lo hacia Orochimaru seguramente nos hubiera asesinado.-Replicó el rubio. —Con razón puedes usar su Chakra tan repentinamente.-Dijo Jiraiya mientras se calmaba. —Dijiste que Orochimaru te puso un sello, no?.-Preguntó, Naruto asintió mientras se enderezaba. —Sí, creo que se llamaba Gogyōfūin( **Sello de los 5 elementos** ).-Respondió. Jiraiya se llevó una mano a su mentón. —Ya veo.-Murmuró. —Muéstramelo, si en verdad es el Gogyōfūin, podré quitarlo.-Dijo mientras Naruto obedecía, se quitó la parte superior de su traje Naranja y levantó su camiseta negra. Haciendo un sello de manos, concentró su Chakra y el sello del zorro y de Orochimaru aparecieron en su vientre.

Jiraiya se inclinó para ver ambos sellos. —"Efectivamente, es el Gogyōfūin".-Pensó el Sannin para luego centrarse en el otro sello. —"Y este es el Hakke no Fūin Shiki"( **Sello de 8 Trigramas** ).-Dijo para luego colocar su mano derecha en el medio del abdomen de Naruto. Juntó un poco de Chakra en su palma y lo inspecciono minuciosamente, en busca de la ruptura que hizo el rubio. —"Ahí está".-Pensó al encontrar la fuga. —"No es muy grande, pero es más que suficiente para que el Kyūbi pueda sacar constantemente su Chakra, y de esa forma, debilitarlo poco a poco".-Pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos. —Oi, pasa algo malo?.-Preguntó Naruto, se puso un poco nervioso al ver la seria mirada del Sannin. —No, no es nada serio.-Dijo despreocupadamente el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie. —Tienes suerte mocoso, solo los Sannin y el Sandamie Hokage pueden quitarlo.-Informó mientras sonreía.

—Muy bien, te quitaré ese molesto sello.-Dijo el Sannin mientras concentraba Chakra en la punta de sus 5 dedos, los cuales fueron rodeados de un fuego azul. —Espere,espere,espere!.-Dijo rápidamente el rubio mientras retrocedía. —Ahora qué?.-Dijo Jiraiya con fastidio. —"Oi Kyūbi, si me quita el sello de Orochimaru, podré seguir usando tu Chakra?".-Le preguntó al Bijū, si quitarse el sello significaba quedarse sin el poder del zorro, no valía la pena. — _Quitártelo no afectará en nada el uso de mi Chara, ya que nuestra conexión ha sido reforzada_.-informó tranquilamente el zorro. — _Ahora deja de molestar, quiero dormir._ -Dijo, haciendo que el rubio tuviera un tick entre cejas. —Qué pasa?.-Volvió a preguntar el peliblanco, un tanto curioso al ver las reacciones de su alumno. —No, nada.-Mintió rápidamente el rubio mientras volvía a acercase. —Muy bien, Gogyōkai'in!( **desellado de los 5 elementos** ).-Exclamó el Sannin mientras golpeaba el estómago del Uzumaki, haciéndole caer de rodillas ante la pérdida de aire.

—Listo mocoso.-Dijo Jiraiya mientras se ponía de pie al igual que el rubio. —Eso era todo?, no siento ninguna diferencia.-Dijo Naruto, prácticamente estaba igual que con el sello puesto, el Sannin negó con la cabeza. —No exactamente, verás mocoso, si yo fuera Orochimaru y me enfrentara a ti sabiendo que eres el Jinchuuriki del Kyūbi, también te hubiera puesto el sello.-Dijo Jiraiya. —El objetivo de Orochimaru era anular tu capacidad de usar el poder del zorro, pero por lo visto, solo te dio un mejor manejo de su Chakra, por lo que cálculo que en su lugar fue tú propio Chakra el que fue anulado, haciéndote más difícil controlarlo.-Explicó el Sannin, sorprendiendo al rubio. —Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo no podía usarlo ni para escalar arboles!.-Exclamó el rubio. —"Este tipo lo dedujo sin que le dijera nada".-Pensó el rubio, sintiendo respeto por el peliblanco, además de que Jiraiya era claramente muy fuerte, también era bastante inteligente.

Jiraiya asintió. —Ahora no habrá problemas con eso, cuando veníamos para acá, vi un rio, ahí te enseñaré a caminar sobre el agua.-Dijo Jiraiya mientras abría la puerta y salía de la habitación. A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y rápidamente siguió a su sensei, contento de poder aprender algo nuevo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

— **Fiuu, ahí lo tienen, no creí que tardaría tanto en escribir este, me disculpo por eso.-Hace una reverencia.** — **Este capítulo fue más como "Relleno"(Sin relleno, no es Naruto xD) pero en el siguiente Jiraiya y Naruto estarían llegando a Uzushiogakure y ahí… puff , habrá mucho "Quilombo" :v.**

— **Eso sería todo por ahora, como siempre, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!.**


	15. Capitulo 14

Luego de otros 3 días de viaje, finalmente Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado a Uzushiogakure. Aunque no todo fue viaje, en lo que llegaban a Uzu, Jiraiya entrenó duramente al rubio, enseñarle a caminar sobre el agua solo fue el inicio de su entrenamiento. Después de que aprendió a hacerlo, el Sannin pulió su Taijutsu y control de Chakra, tanto el suyo como el del Kyūbi, teniendo como resultado poder usar la primera Cola durante 1 hora consecutiva hasta presentar signos de agotamiento. A pesar de eso, y para frustración del zorro, Naruto todavía no era capaz de acceder a la segunda Cola.

―Así que esto es Uzushiogakure.-Murmuró el rubio viendo la antigua aldea, a comparación de Konoha, estas eran un poco más modernas pero debido al paso del tiempo y la guerra, muchos de los edificios estaban en ruinas o en malas condiciones. Jiraiya, quien estaba a su lado, suspiró llamando la atención de rubio. —Esta aldea… todo este continente estaba completamente habitados por los miembros de tu clan, unos meses después de que Konoha entrara en guerra, también Uzu lo hizo, solo que contra Kiri, Iwa y Kumo.-Dijo el Sannin. ―El Sandamie tenía que elegir entre enviar tropas de apoyo a Uzushiogakure, o seguir la ofensiva contra Ame, quien en ese entonces contaba contra el poderoso Sanshōuo no Hanzō( **Hanzō de la Salamandra** ), si no se le detenía lo más probable es que hubiera marchado hacia Konoha.-Informó, Naruto sonrió tristemente.

―Y decidió seguir peleando.-Dijo el Uzumaki, Jiraiya asintió. ―No soy el mejor para hablar, pero diré esto sobre el Hokage; tal vez no escuche mucho, es viejo, su barba huele mal.-Dijo mientras enumeraba las razones con sus dedos, provocando una risa en el rubio. ―El Hokage podrá no hacer siempre lo correcto, pero él lo hace por las razones correctas, es algo que espero que entiendas.-Dijo mientras sonreía, Naruto asintió. ―Lo sé, seguramente fue muy duro para el decidir si ayudar a Uzu o evitar una invasión… no lo culpo.-Dijo el Jinchuuriki. ―Me alegro de eso mocoso, ahora, sigamos explorando un poco del lugar.-Dijo el peliblanco mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por Naruto.

El tiempo paso rápidamente ya que el sol comenzaba a descender, estuvieron mirando las antiguas casas, visitando una vieja biblioteca pero esta estaba vacía al igual que las casas, probablemente por el saqueo. Hasta que llegaron a una especie de templo que estaba ubicada en medio de toda la aldea. ―Qué es esto?.-Preguntó el rubio al ver la estructura. ―"Es parecido al templo a las afueras de Konoha".-Pensó el Sannin. ―Oi!,quienes son ustedes?!.-Gritó alguien, haciendo que ambos se giraran para ver al dueño de la voz. Era un chico delgado de piel clara, cabello color rojo puntiagudo y ojos negros, era unos centímetros más alto que Naruto. Vestía una camiseta negra mangas cortas dejando ver unas vendas blancas que cubrían su antebrazo izquierdo, un pantalón largo color azul oscuro y típicas sandalias Shinobi.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja. ―Y tu quien eres, niño?.-Preguntó serenamente. ―"Me resulta familiar".-Pensó mientras miraba atentamente al joven, quien tenía el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia. ―Yo pregunté primero anciano.-Replicó el chico, haciendo que el Sannin tuviera un tick entre cejas. ―Mocoso irrespetuoso.-Dijo para luego invocar a un sapo de color verde oscuro que medía unos 3 metros. ―Yo soy el sueño de todas las damas, la pesadilla de todos los esposos, soy el famoso Gama Sennin!.-Exclamó mientras sonreía enormemente ante la cara incrédula del pelirrojo. ―Quien?.-Preguntó el confundido chico mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado, haciendo que Jiraiya cayera del sapo, aterrizando de espalda en el suelo. ―Es uno de los 3 Sannin.-Respondió Naruto, quien tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza. ―Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, vinimos de Konoha a explorar un poco Uzushiogakure.-Explicó.

El joven pelirrojo se sorprendió para luego avergonzarse por insultar a uno de los legendarios Sannin. ―Espera, dijiste Uzumaki?.-Preguntó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, analizándolo completamente. ―Mentira!.-Exclamó luego de un momento al tiempo que lo señalaba acusadoramente. ―Los Uzumakis tenemos el cabello color rojo!.-Dijo para luego ponerse en guardia, el rubio se tensó para la batalla. ―Calma chico.-Dijo un recuperado Jiraiya mientras su sapo se disipaba. ―Este niño verdaderamente es un Uzumaki, solo que por parte de su madre.-Dijo seriamente. ―Ahora, se supone que ese clan se extinguió hace décadas, acaso hay más sobrevivientes aparte de ti?.-Preguntó. El pelirrojo dudó unos momentos en responder. ―Sí, hay varios de nosotros que aún viven en Uzu.-Dijo mientras lentamente bajaba su guardia, ahora era el turno del peliblanco de sorprenderse. ―"Sabía que hubo sobrevivientes que escaparon, pero nunca escuché que seguían viviendo aquí…. es tu día de suerte mocoso".-Pensó mientras posaba su mirada en el impactado rubio.

―"No puedo creerlo… hay más miembros de mi clan!".-Pensó Naruto emocionado, hasta que recordó lo que acababa de decir el peliblanco. ―Un momento, tu conociste a mi madre?.-Preguntó, Jiraiya asintió. ―Pero hablaremos sobre eso después, tú cómo te llamas?.-Dijo el Sannin mientras se giraba para ver al pelirrojo. ―Soy Uzumaki Isamu, Jiraiya-Sama.-Dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, el peliblanco asintió complacido ante la nueva actitud del Uzumaki. ―Podrías llevarnos con los demás miembros de tu clan?.-Pidió amablemente el Sannin, Isamu hizo una mueca de disgusto. ―Me temo que tendrá que ser mas tarde Jiraiya-Sama, actualmente tengo el encargo de vigilar este antiguo templo hasta mañana por la mañana junto con una compañera.-Explicó el chico, Jiraiya suspiró. ―Bien, supongo que podríamos esperar hasta mañana.-Murmuró mientras miraba al rubio. ―Tú estás bien con eso mocoso?.-Le preguntó a su alumno, quien rápidamente asintió.

En el subconsciente de Naruto, el Kyūbi observaba todo con mirada curiosa, había estado dormido gran parte del día pero debido a las intensas emociones de su contenedor se había despertado. Dio una rápida mirada a los recientes recuerdos del ojiazul hasta hace unos instantes, pero su curiosidad no era debido a encontrar otro Uzumaki vivo, era por el templo. ―" _Que es esta sensación?"_.-Pensó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, podía sentir una muy pequeña aura proveniente del templo que le incomodaba levemente. ―" _Se parece al Chakra de Madara"_.-Pensó mientras gruñía recordando al Uchiha. ―"Sucede algo Kyūbi?".-Preguntó Naruto mientras aparecía repentinamente frente la jaula del zorro, quien se sobresaltó un poco. ― _No aparezcas así de la nada!_.-Gritó molesto, Naruto se rascó la nuca mientras murmuraba una disculpa. ― _Hay algo dentro de ese templo que me llama la atención_.-Dijo mientras se recostaba en su celda.

El Uzumaki parpadeó un par de veces. ―"En el templo?".-Preguntó confuso, el zorro gigante asintió. ― _No sé con exactitud lo que sea, pero es lo suficientemente potente como para que yo lo sienta a pesar de estar sellado dentro de ti_.-Informó seriamente. ― _Si se trata de algo relacionado con tu clan, es posible que sea beneficioso para tu entrenamiento. Ve a buscarlo_.-Ordenó el zorro. ―"Oi!, se trata de un antiguo templo de mi clan!.-Exclamó Naruto. ―"Aunque quisiera entrar, dudo mucho que me dejaran hacerlo, además de que no estoy de acuerdo en robar lo que haya ahí dentro".-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El Kyūbi gruño molesto. ― _Mocoso de mierda, actualmente tu fuerza no es la suficiente como para vencer al Uchiha_. _Y mucho menos al contenedor del Ichibi_.-Dijo el zorro logrando molestar al rubio.

―"Aún faltan 25 días para las finales!".-Replicó Naruto mientras le mostraba el dedo del medio. ―"Te demostrare a ti y a todos que seré más fuerte que Sasuke, Gaara o cualquiera!".-Dijo mientras sonreía. ― _Nuestro acuerdo era en que yo te daría mi Chakra porque tu vida corría peligro_.-Le recordó el zorro. ― _Pero ahora como ya no estamos en ese bosque y te has retirado el sello de Orochimaru… no hay razón alguna para que yo te que siga dando mi Chakra_.-Continuó felizmente viendo como la sonrisa del rubio desaparecía. ―"Estas bromeando, verdad?".-Habló Naruto después de un largo rato de silencio, el Kyūbi entrecerró los ojos. ― _Te parece que lo hago_?.-Preguntó seriamente, el rubio nerviosamente tragó saliva. ― _Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos la primera vez, mi Chakra no es gratis_.-Dijo para luego sonreír.

― _Si quieres seguir usando mi poder, entra en ese estúpido templo y encuentra la porquería que expulsa esa pequeña aura_.-Volvió a ordenar. ― _Esa es mi_ _ **actual**_ _condición, si no te gusta, no te molestes en volver aquí_.-Dijo el Kyūbi para luego expulsar la mente del rubio. ―Mierda!.-Murmuró Naruto ya de regreso en la vida real, llamando la atención del Sannin y del pelirrojo. ―Pasa algo?.-Preguntó Jiraiya al ver el molesto semblante de su alumno. ―Se… complicaron las cosas con el zorro.-Dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Jiraiya alzó una ceja. ―Explícate.-Dijo seriamente, Naruto suspiró para luego contarle la charla que tuvo con su inquilino, todo ante la atenta mirada del otro Uzumaki, quien se sorprendió al saber que el rubio era el actual Jinchūriki del Kyūbi No Yoko.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

―Ya me esperaba algo así.-Dijo el Sannin mientras negaba con la cabeza. ―Era obvio que tarde o temprano él te pediría algo a cambio de usar su poder.-Dijo para luego suspirar y girarse a Isamu. ―Podríamos entrar a revisar un poco el lugar?.-Le preguntó al pelirrojo. ―Jiraiya-Sama, entiendo su situación pero… este templo contiene antiguos tesoros del Clan Uzumaki, al actual líder no le gustaría que otra persona ajena al clan entrara allí. Lo siento pero mi respuesta es no.-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un semblante firme. ―Y si tú y yo entráramos solos?, técnicamente soy medio Uzumaki.-Dijo Naruto, odiaba admitirlo, pero necesitaría el poder del zorro para ganarle a Sasuke, más ahora que estaba entrenando con Kakashi. ―Eso no lo sabemos todavía.-Habló el pelirrojo, sacando al ojiazul de sus pensamientos. ―Hay una manera de comprobarlo mediante la detección de tu Chakra, pero yo no soy un Sensor.

―Soy de la Rama especializada en Fūin Jutsu( **Sellos** ), mi compañera es de la Rama Sensor, por lo que tendremos que esperar hasta que ella llegue para comprobar si en verdad eres un Uzumaki.-Continuó Isamu, renovando las esperanzas en Naruto. ―Muy bien!, entonces esperaré aquí.-Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del templo. Jiraiya estaba algo curioso por las palabras del pelirrojo. ―Así que se dividían en 2 ramas.-Murmuró, el no conocía mucho del Clan Uzumaki, más aun después de la invasión a Uzushiogakure, ya que la poca información al respecto solo decía que eran parientes de los Senju y por lo tanto; aliados de Konoha, donde ellos aportaban variedades de sellos para la aldea, no estaba al tanto de que se dividían en Ramas y que 1 era de Sensores.

―En realidad, somos 3 Ramas Familiares.-Corrigió Isamu, volviendo a llamar la atención del peliblanco. ―La primera y segunda son Fūin Jutsu y Sensores, la tercera Rama son los especialistas en Taijutsu.-Dijo mientras enumeraba con sus dedos. ―Vaya vaya.-Dijo Jiraiya interesado, Naruto escuchaba atentamente desde las escaleras, también interesado en saber más sobre su clan. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y el sol por fin se ocultó en la lejanía, dejando a los 3 hombres en la oscuridad, aunque eso fue rápidamente resuelto por Isamu ya que encendió una pequeña fogata. ―Niño, seguro que tu compañera va a venir?.-Preguntó Jiraiya, quien estaba recostado de brazos contra un pilar en la entrada del templo. Isamu asintió. ―Sí, no se preocupe Jiraiya-Sama.-Dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente. ―La actual ubicación del clan Uzumaki está bastante lejos de aquí, por lo general nos turnamos para venir a vigilar el templo.-Informó el pelirrojo mientras observaba el fuego.

El Sannin alzó una ceja. ―Y porque no mueven todo lo que está ahí dentro hacia donde están ustedes?.-Dijo mientras señalaba a la estructura, Isamu suspiró. ―No es tan simple, el templo puede parecer pequeño por fuera, pero tiene varios pisos subterráneos.-Informó el pelirrojo. ―Además de que hay unos potentes sellos defensivos que resguardan los niveles inferiores, solamente alguien con un conocimiento avanzado en sellos podría romperlos. Sí alguien más intentara hacerlo, seria fácilmente detectado por nosotros, o en el peor de los casos terminaría muerto.-Dijo seriamente. Jiraiya asintió al comprenderlo. ―Por lo que me dices, al parecer no hay muchos que sepan quitar esos sellos, no?.-Preguntó el peliblanco.

―Ciertamente, Jiraiya-Sama está al nivel de su reputación.-Dijo Isamu sonriendo ligeramente, haciendo que el nombrado inflara el pecho con orgullo. ―La verdad es que hay pocos miembros que tengan un nivel tan avanzado con respecto a los sellos, incluido yo.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto, quien había permanecido en silencio, preguntó. ―No se supone que eran expertos en eso?.-Dijo un tanto confundido, Isamu frunció ceño mientras volvía a mirar al fuego. ―Lamentablemente eso fue hace décadas, ya que una importante cantidad expertos murieron en la invasión a Uzu, y aprender Fūin Jutsu es muy difícil, se necesitan años de práctica para comprender los sellos y hacerlos correctamente. Por lo que los actuales miembros de la mi Rama son insuficientes como para quitar los sellos del templo.-Explico el pelirrojo. ―Ya veo.-Murmuró Naruto. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que volviera a hablar. ―Y… como se sabe a qué Rama Familiar pertenece un Uzumaki?.-Volvió a preguntar el rubio, sentía demasiada curiosidad al respecto. Isamu volvió a sonreír. ―Es fácil, normalmente si alguien de la Rama de sellos tiene hijos, estos naturalmente nacen con la afinidad para hacer Fūin Jutsu.-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba el dedo índice.

―Lo mismo pasa con la Rama de sellos, ya que estos nacen con la habilidad de detectar Chakra de las personas y objetos.-Continuó explicando ante la atenta mirada del Sannin y del Jinchūriki. ―Pero en determinado caso de que alguien de la Rama de sellos tenga hijos con un Sensor, se define haciendo que el niño o niña en cuestión practique la detección de Chakra o haga uno sello simple, incluso hubo casos en los que los niños o niñas heredaban ambas habilidades.-Dijo el pelirrojo. ―Y qué pasa con los de Taijutsu?.-Dijo Naruto, Isamu abrió sus ojos y puso un semblante serio. ―Bueno… la verdad es que ellos son muy diferentes a las demás Ramas, lo mejor sería que no hablaras de ellos enfrente del líder del clan.-Advirtió el pelirrojo. ―Y eso porque?.-Preguntó Jiraiya, Isamu miró a los alrededores para ver si no había nadie más aparte de ellos. ―Acérquense.-Susurró. El Sannin y su alumno se miraron un tanto confusos por la actitud del pelirrojo antes de obedecer.

Una vez que se acercaron a Isamu se sentaron a ambos lados del Uzumaki, quien aun manteniendo un tono de susurro, comenzó a explicar. ―La razón es porque ellos-WHAAAA!.-Pero gritó de una forma poco masculina al caerle un kunai muy cerca de su entrepierna. El grito del pelirrojo asustó al Sannin y al rubio, haciendo que ellos también gritaran mientras se levantaban rápidamente. ―Manténganse detrás de mí!.-Ordenó el peliblanco mientras se preparaba para la batalla. ―N-N-No se preocupe Jiraiya-Sama, mi compañera es la que lanzó el kunai .-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, aunque ambas piernas le temblaban. Jiraiya se puso azul al oír eso. ―Y porque diablos hace algo así?.-Preguntó un poco indignado, ya que tuvo una experiencia similar la primeras veces en las que buscaba "inspiración" para sus libros y sabía lo que era sentir su hombría amenazada.

―Es porque él estaba por hablar de algo prohibido.-Dijo una voz femenina, atrayendo la mirada de los 3 hacia la recién llegada. La chica era más alta que Isamu y Naruto, tiene una piel clara, ojos marrón oscuro y su cabello era de color rojo que llegaba casi hasta la cintura. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Llevaba una camiseta mangas cortas de color azul claro, unos pantalones cortos negros y sandalias azules estándar, al igual que Isamu, tenía unas vendas blancas que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo. ―Hmm, así que ella es tu compañera.-Murmuró Jiraiya mientras la pelirroja se acercaba. ―Isamu, se supone que tenías que vigilar el templo, no estar charlando con extraños.-Dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

El pelirrojo se rió mientras se rascaba la nuca. ―No es lo que parece Sango, este hombre de aquí es Jiraiya-Sama, 1 de los 3 legendarios Sannin.-Dijo Isamu mientras señalaba al nombrado, para luego señalar al rubio. ―Y él es Uzumaki Naruto, el alumno de Jiraiya-Sama.-Informó el pelirrojo, la Uzumaki alzó una ceja. ―Dices que es un Uzumaki?, pues no se parece en nada a cualquiera del resto de nosotros.-Dijo la chica, ignorando al peliblanco. Isamu asintió. ―Justamente es por eso que te estábamos esperando, según Jiraiya-Sama, este chico es un Uzumaki por parte de su madre. Si pudieras detectar su Chakra nos ayudarías a comprobarlo.-Dijo el pelirrojo, Sango suspiró para luego asentir. ―Está bien, pero si no es un Uzumaki, tendrán que retirarse de Uzu.-Dijo seriamente, el rubio asintió estando de acuerdo. ― Bien, acércate para comenzar.-Dijo la chica mientras hacia el sello del tigre.

Naruto se paró enfrente de la chica. ―Kagura Shingan( **Ojo de la Mente de Kagura** ).-Murmuró Sango mientras cerraba sus ojos y se centraba en el Chakra del rubio. ―"No hay duda, las reservas de Chakra que tiene, coinciden con los estándares de los Uzumaki".-Pensó la chicha, iba a terminar la técnica pero sintió otra fluctuación de Chakra dentro del rubio, esto confundió a la pelirroja, por lo que comenzó a sondear más profundamente en busca de la fuente. La principal diferencia era que este nuevo Chakra era totalmente distinto al de Naruto, mientras más profundo exploraba, más presión sentía. ―"Q-Que es esto?".-Pensó mientras sudaba, el segundo Chakra era siniestro y frio. ―"Parece no tener fin!".-Se dijo a sí misma, pero tercamente siguió buscado, hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser la fuente del poder siniestro. ― _LARGO!_.-Rugió el Kyūbi de repente, haciendo que la chica gritara del susto mientras se hacía para atrás, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sentada.

Isamu y Jiraiya se acercaron rápidamente hacia la pelirroja. ―Oi,Sango!, qué ocurre?!.-Preguntó Isamu, alarmado ante la reacción de su amiga. ―Q-Que es él?.-Dijo la chica con voz temblorosa, Jiraiya suspiró. ―Se me olvidó decírtelo, Naruto es el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi.-Dijo el Sannin, Naruto estaba algo aturdido, unos segundos después de que la pelirroja usara su técnica en él, la voz del zorro resonó como un trueno en su mente. ―Y-Ya veo, ese es el Chakra siniestro.-Murmuró Sango mientras se ponía de pie, todavía tenía la piel de gallina debido al susto pero ya estaba recuperada. ―Que sucedió?.-Preguntó el Sannin. ―No lo sé en realidad, cuando comprobé su Chakra, sentí otro más dentro de él y comencé a buscar.-Dijo la chica. ―Pero cuando encontré la fuente del segundo Chakra, escuche una voz en mi mente y me asuste.-Explicó Sango, Jiraiya la miraba incrédulo.

―Dices que el Kyūbi te habló?.-Preguntó confundido, la chica asintió. ―Tch!, no lo puedo creer.-Murmuró el peliblanco para luego girarse hacia Naruto. ―Mocoso ven aquí!, necesito comprobar tu sello.-Ordenó el Sannin, si lo que decía la chica era cierto, debía ocurrirle algo al Hakke no Fūin Shiki. ―H-Hai!.-Dijo Naruto mientras rápidamente obedecía a su sensei. El ojiazul se quitó la parte superior de su traje Naranja y su camiseta negra para luego hacer un sello de manos, concentrando su Chakra para que el sello se mostrara. ―Veamos.-Dijo Jiraiya en voz baja mientras concentraba su Chakra en su palma derecha y la colocaba en el abdomen del Uzumaki. ―"No lo entiendo, el sello está como antes".-Pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. ―"Entonces, cómo escuchó la voz del zorro?".-Pensó mientras retiraba su mano y se enderezaba.

―El sello no tiene nada de malo, no me explicó por qué oíste la voz del Kyūbi.-Dijo Jiraiya. ―Claro!.-Exclamó Naruto mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano, el Sannin y los otros 2 Uzumakis lo miraron confundidos. ―Le preguntaré al zorro, esperen un momento.-Declaró mientras cerraba sus ojos, un segundo después, ya estaba enfrente de la jaula del Bijū. ―"Oi!, Kyūbi!".-Gritó el Uzumaki, despertando al zorro gigantesco. ―"Que le hiciste a Sango-San?!".-Preguntó molesto, el Kyūbi sonrió maliciosamente. ― _Nada malo, solo la asuste un poco_ , _eso le enseñará a no husmear donde no debe_.-Dijo calmadamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. ― _Y el cómo lo hice no es de tu incumbencia por el momento, ahora lárgate_.-Dijo para luego volver a expulsar la mente del rubio. ―Bah!, el zorro de mierda no me dijo como!.-Dijo el rubio. ―Y quien se cree que es para echarme?, es mi mente Dattebayo!.-Gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sango,Isamu y Jiraiya tuvieron una gota de sudor en su nuca al ver la actitud del rubio. ―Bien, con todo eso resuelto, dejaran que él pueda entrar al templo?.-Dijo el Sannin, Isamu miró a su compañera en busca de su aprobación. ―Eh… supongo que no hay nada de malo en ello, es un miembro del clan después de todo.-Dijo Sango para luego volver fruncir el ceño. ―Pero no toques nada.-Ordenó, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo. ―Si si, lo que tú digas.-Dijo el rubio restándole importancia, haciendo que la pelirroja tuviera un tick entre cejas. ―Isamu, tú vigila los alrededores mientras voy con el.-Dijo la chica. ―Nada de eso, soy yo el que sabe de sellos y el templo está repleto de ellos.-Dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo y, para el fastidio de Jiraiya, comenzaron una discusión entre ambos para ver quién iba.

―Ya basta!, ustedes acompáñenlo, yo me quedare a vigilar.-Ordenó el Sannin, Sango se cruzó de brazos molesta, inconscientemente resaltando un poco sus pechos. Ellos rebotaron levemente ante el movimiento ya que estaban bien desarrollados, Sango tenía una figura que seguramente era la envidia de las chicas de su edad, además de que tenía un rostro bonito. ―Que cree que está viendo!?.-Gruñó la pelirroja un poco sonrojada, logrando sacar de sus pensamientos al Sannin, ya que este estaba mirando sus pechos fijamente con un ligero rastro de sangre en su nariz. ―Ejem!, será mejor irnos.-Dijo Isamu mientras iba con el rubio. ―Más le vale que no haga nada extraño, anciano libidinoso.-Amenazó Sango antes de seguir a su amigo, un momento después de que se fueron Jiraiya rió. ―Jejeje, 2 chicos y una linda chica entrando a un lugar solitario…-Murmuró el peliblanco con su clásica expresión pervertida. ―Naruto, me estás dando un buen material!.-Dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en las escaleras y sacaba su libreta para comenzar a escribir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los 3 Uzumakis entraron al templo, alejándose poco a poco de la entrada. ―Ese hombre es un pervertido.-Dijo Sango mientras caminaba por delante de ambos chicos quienes tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca. ―De todas formas, porque quieres ver el templo?.-Preguntó la chica un poco más calmada. ―Además de curiosidad…el Kyūbi me dijo que entrara o no me dejaría usar su Chakra.-Explicó el ojiazul, Sango tuvo un escalofrió al recordad el poder de la bestia. ―Interesante, hasta qué punto puedes usar su poder?.-Dijo Isamu, él había oído historias de que los Bijūs eran muy poderosos y realmente difíciles de controlar. ―No mucho realmente.-Respondió Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño. ―Puedo usar completamente la primera cola del zorro, pero todavía no he podido usar la segunda.-Dijo mientras cruzaba ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando por el templo, pero para decepción de Naruto, este estaba completamente vacío. Finalmente el recorrido terminó al llegar hasta una pared de piedra. ―Esperen un segundo.-Pidió el pelirrojo mientras hacía una larga secuencia de sellos de manos. Naruto contó al menos 30 sellos antes de que Isamu se detuviera para luego tocar la pared con ambas manos. La habitación tembló unos segundos, luego, la pared de piedra lentamente comenzó a abrirse desde ambos lados. ―Listo, ya podemos avanzar a los niveles inferiores.-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba la "puerta", seguidos por el rubio y la chica. ―Ves que yo tenía que venir?, de lo contrario nunca podrían haber pasado.-Dijo Isamu mientras inflaba orgullosamente pecho. Sango resopló. ―Yo también se los sellos… idiota.-Dijo mientras murmuraba lo último. El pelirrojo oyó eso y se le marcó una venita en la frente debido a la molestia, pero decidió no responder.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta, se encontraron con un largo y ancho pasillo completamente oscuro, Isamu volvió a hacer sellos de manos y tocó la pared del lado izquierdo y de la nada, se encendieron unas antorchas que iluminaron el lugar, revelando una gran variedad de objetos que había colgados por todo el largo de ambas paredes. ―Estos son los tesoros que el clan Uzumaki recolectó durante años desde su fundación.-Dijo Sango mientras sonreía, Isamu a su lado comentó. ―Y también fue una de las razones del porque los otros países Ninjas invadieron Uzu.-Dijo serio. ―Ya veo.-Murmuró el rubio viendo que había de todo, desde armaduras y armas, hasta objetos que Naruto no pudo reconocer. ―Vamos, hay más lugares mejores que este.-Dijo Sango, reanudando con su marcha, seguida de los chicos. ― _Lo que buscas está mucho más adelante_.-Dijo el Kyūbi en la mente del rubio.

Desde que entraron al pasillo, el aura que sentía el viejo zorro se incrementó notablemente. ―"Entiendo".-Respondió Naruto con mirada seria, no sabía que era ni tampoco si iba a poder tomar lo que quería el zorro. Unos minutos después, habían llegado al piso subterráneo nivel 1, era casi lo mismo que el pasillo, ya que tenía varias armaduras, katanas, kunais y otras cosas. ―Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.-Advirtió el pelirrojo al ver que el ojiazul intentaba tocar una armadura color rojo que estaba colgada en la pared. ―Perdón.-Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba rápidamente su mano. ―Todas estas cosas están resguardadas con sellos.-Dijo Isamu mientras se paraba al lado del rubio. ―Esto por ejemplo, tiene un sello que introduce Chakra a tú sistema nervioso, lo que paralizaría completamente tu cuerpo.-Informó tranquilamente, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera azul. ―Por eso te dije que no tocaras nada!.-Reclamó Sango con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Continuaron la caminata hasta llegar al nivel 2, este era un poco diferente del anterior, ya que el techo era más alto y al igual que el suelo, estaba hecho de un mármol negro que brillaba ligeramente, dándole un toque de realeza. Los objetos que había en la habitación también fueron modificados, ya que estos en vez de estar colgados en las paredes, estaban dentro de unos pedestales con un grueso vidrio, todos tenían un sello puesto en la parte superior del pedestal. Pero lo que más abundaban aquí eran libros, los cuales estaban en unos grandes estantes de madera de varios metros de alto. ―Como te habrás dado cuenta, aquí es donde fueron trasladados todos los libros de la biblioteca que hay en las ruinas de la aldea.-Comentó Sango.

―Estos libros contienen información de las 3 Ramas Familiares del clan Uzumaki, también técnicas relacionadas con ellas al igual que Jutsus Suiton, ya que este es el elemento afín de la mayoría del clan, una vez que lleguemos con el líder del clan y sepamos a que Rama perteneces, podrás tener acceso a los libros.-Explicó la chica al ver la mirada iluminada del rubio. ― _Nada mal_ , _te servirán para tu formación, es mejor que usar los clones de sombras_.-Dijo el Kyūbi, Naruto asintió mostrándose de acuerdo al recordar su combate contra Darui y sus Jutsus. ―Por cierto, ustedes son Jōnin?.-Preguntó el rubio, debido a que eran encargados de vigilar tan importante lugar, lo más probable es que sean fuertes. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. ―Ambos somos Chūnin, pero estamos a la par de un Jōnin de bajo nivel, no somos debiluchos.-Dijo sonriendo. ―Ahh, no me esperaba eso… ya que eres muy flaco.-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

―Ek!.-Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras una marca de enojo aparecía en su mejilla derecha, Sango se rió ligeramente. ―Para tú información, soy más del tipo soporte!.-Gritó indignado, el practicaba más el Fūin Jutsu y Ninjutsu por lo que su fuerza física era bastante normal en comparación a otros Ninjas. ―Y eso que tiene?, cualquier Shinobi debe ser igual de fuerte con los Jutsus y con su físico.-Dijo Naruto, eso lo había aprendido de Jiraiya. El Sannin le había hecho entrenar duramente su cuerpo, ya que le dijo que no siempre debía depender de sus clones o Jutsus, por lo que debía de mejorar su físico mediante entrenamientos. ―Te crees mucho mejor que yo solo porque Jiraiya-Sama te tiene de alumno, tu qué rango eres?.-Preguntó con un tick entre cejas. ―…Genin.-Respondió el rubio después de un largo rato.

―Fufufu, y yo que pensaba que eras un tipo de genio o algo así, pero resultaste ser un simple Genin.-Dijo con burla el pelirrojo mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano para ocultar su sonrisa.―Repite eso flacucho!.-Dijo Naruto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camiseta. ―Suéltame enano!.-Gritó Isamu mientras empujaba la cara del rubio con sus manos, logrando enfurecerlo más. ―Tú también eres un enano!, solo eres un poco más alto que yo!.-Replicó Naruto, intentando ahorcar al pelirrojo. Sango tenía una gran gota de sudor en su nuca ante la peculiar escena. ― _Deja de perder el tiempo mocoso estúpido_.-Reprendió el Kyūbi, deteniendo el forcejeo por parte del rubio, por lo que Isamu pudo liberarse. ― _El aura se ha incrementado nuevamente, sospecho que debe estar en el siguiente nivel_.-Dijo el zorro. ―"Bien".-Respondió el molesto Uzumaki mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ―Si dejaron de lado sus tonterías, sigamos.-Habló Sango, liderando una vez más el recorrido.

El trío camino en silencio por toda la habitación hasta la puerta hacia el nivel 3. Nuevamente la habitación cambio, aunque ya no se le podía considerar así debido a su tamaño, un gran salón era la mejor definición. Las paredes estaban decorados por unos ladrillos de color blanco, mientras que el suelo estaba hecho por unas losas de color verde casi azulados que tenían unos extraños grabados y en el medio de ellos había un pequeño círculo con 4 flechas, cada una apuntando hacia arriba y abajo, a la izquierda y derecha. Pero lo que más impresionaba a los 3 Uzumakis era que el techo estaba hecho de tejas redondas de color blanco con pequeñas manchas negras y en el medio había un par de ojos que parecían mirarlos directamente.

Esos ojos eran color rojo con 3 Aspas alrededor de la pupila central. ―El Sharingan!.-Exclamó un impactado Naruto al reconocerlos. ―Porque el Sharingan está aquí?.-Preguntó muy confundido. ―No se sabe realmente él porque, este templo esta desde la fundación del Clan Uzumaki hace siglos atrás.-Explicó Sango mientras apartaba la mirada del par de ojos. ―Tal vez el clan Uchiha podría tener conexiones con nuestro clan.-Dijo Isamu mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia. ―Los Senjus son nuestros parientes, tarado.-Dijo la pelirroja, provocando un tick en la ceja derecha del chico. ―Eso lo sé!.-Gritó el molesto pelirrojo. ―"Esto debe ser duro para ti, eh Kyūbi?".-Dijo mentalmente un sonriente Naruto, el zorro gruñó molesto. ― _Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no se puede confiar en un Uchiha_.-Respondió con veneno. ― _Pero lo más importante ahora, el aura que sentía desapareció completamente al entrar aquí_.-Dijo el zorro, sorprendiendo al rubio. 

―"Qué?!".-Gritó mentalmente el rubio. ―"Estas seguro de eso?".-Preguntó un poco decepcionado, ya que todo el trayecto hasta el salón fue en vano. ― _Sí, antes podía sentirla claramente, pero ahora se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado._ -Dijo el confundido zorro. ― _Debe haber un tipo de protección aquí, pregúntale al mocoso Uzumaki si sabe algo al respecto_.-Ordenó, Naruto asintió. ―Oi,Isamu!.-Llamó el rubio, el susodicho se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ya que estaba inspeccionando el lugar. ―Que sucede?.-Preguntó el chico. ―Sabes si hay algún tipo de sello de protección por aquí?.-Dijo Naruto, Isamu alzó una ceja. ―El templo está lleno de ellos, junto con todo lo que hay dentro.-Dijo señalando una espada que estaba dentro de un pedestal, el cual tenía 3 sellos pegados. ―No me refiero a eso, sino para este nivel en específico.-Dijo el ojiazul tratando de explicarlo. El pelirrojo se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en ello.

―Hay 4 de ellos, 1 en cada esquina.-Dijo Sango mientras abría sus ojos, dando a entender que usó el Kagura Shingan. ―No es justo!, usaste tu habilidad de Sensor!.-Se quejó Isamu, pero fue ignorado. ― _Ya veo, si los quitas, tal vez sepa cuál es lo que buscamos._ -Dijo el Kyūbi, Naruto suspiró para calmarse un poco, ya sabía la reacción de ambos Uzumakis. ―Voy a quitarlos!.-Declaró el rubio, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros. ―Estás loco?!.-Gritó rápidamente el pelirrojo mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente. ―Por algo están ahí, bien podrían derrumbar todo el templo si los quitas!.-Dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. ―Necesito hacerlo!, o el Kyūbi no me dejara usar su Chakra!.-Replicó el rubio. Isamu gruñó molesto. ―Ese es tú problema, no dejare que pongas en peligro todo el templo!.-Exclamó el chico, preparándose para pelear. ―Inténtalo si es que puedes!.-Respondió Naruto mientras liberaba la primera cola.

―Deténganse!.-Gritó Sango, poniéndose en medio de ambos. ―Si pelean, dañaran todo lo que hay aquí!.-Dijo molesta. ―Isamu!, en verdad piensas pelear contra un Jinchūriki?, sabes bien que no lo lograras!.-Regañó la pelirroja, debido a que el rubio estaba usando el poder del zorro, podía sentir claramente la sed de sangre que emanaba, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Isamu apretó los dientes. ―No me subestimes!.-Gritó molesto mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Naruto se tensó mientras miraba al pelirrojo acercase rápidamente, cuando estuvo a centímetros de conectar un puñetazo en su rostro, el ojiazul movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado, haciendo que el golpe le raspara la mejilla. Isamu abrió los ojos al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, solo para salir despedido por el golpe de la cola de Chakra en su mentón por parte de Naruto. ―Isamu!.-Gritó una preocupada Sango al ver a su amigo impactar contra la pared del otro lado del salón.

―"Pega fuerte!".-Pensó el dolorido pelirrojo mientras se levantaba rápidamente. ―No es suficiente!, Suiton: Teppōdama!( **Elemento Agua: Bala Líquida** ).-Exclamó Isamu para luego en segundos convertir su Chakra en agua y expulsarla en forma de una bala condensada. El Jutsu cruzó a toda velocidad el salón y pasó a centímetros de Sango, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Naruto no puedo esquivar el ataque y recibió de lleno el golpe, levantándolo de suelo y haciéndolo chocar duramente contra la pared detrás de él, levantando una nube de polvo. Repentinamente, 1 mano hecha de Chakra Rojo salió de la nube de polvo y fue hasta el sorprendido pelirrojo. ―Qué?!.-Dijo incrédulo al ver el enorme puño rojo que ya estaba enfrente de él, siendo golpeado duramente en todo el cuerpo debido al tamaño del puño y esta vez fue él quien terminó incrustado en la pared.

El brazo de Chakra volvió hasta su dueño, Naruto, quien lentamente se ponía de pie. ―No quiero pelear!, pero voy a quitar esos sellos te guste o no!.-Gritó el rubio, un poco adolorido, pero sus heridas eran sanadas rápidamente por el zorro. ―Isamu, debes detenerte.-Dijo Sango, quien se arrodillo al lado de su amigo. ―Pero…!.-Intentó protestar, pero fue callado cuando su amiga puso su mano en la boca del chico. ―Lo sé, déjalo que lo haga, yo acepto la responsabilidad.-Dijo la pelirroja con un semblante firme, Isamu frunció el ceño pero asintió. ―Bien, puedes quitar los sellos.-Dijo Sango dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. ―Pero si el templo es destruido, tu deberás pagar las consecuencias!.-Advirtió mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice. ―Hai!.-Respondió seriamente el rubio, sin dejarse intimidar. En su prisión, el Kyūbi estaba satisfecho por el rápido resultado de la pelea. ― _Muy bien mocoso, ese es el lugar donde deben estar los que se te opongan, a tus pies_.-Dijo felicitándolo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. ―"Esto fue únicamente por nuestro acuerdo, zorro".-Respondió el ojiazul, no le gustaba para nada la idea obligar a las personas a que lo obedezcan, pero era necesario por el momento. El Kyūbi sonrió ante el razonamiento del rubio, era una pequeña señal de que su influencia estaba cambiando al Uzumaki, lentamente volvería a Naruto encontrar de los humanos que lo condenaron a estar encerrado al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas. ―Los sellos estaban en las 4 puntas, no?.-Preguntó Naruto mientras disipaba el manto del zorro, Sango asintió en silencio. ―Bien.-Murmuró el rubio para luego hacer un sello de manos. ―Kage Bushin no Jutsu!.-Exclamó Naruto, al instante, 4 copias de él aparecieron en varios "poof". ―Ya saben que hacer!.-Ordenó el rubio, sus copias respondieron un "Hai" y fueron en busca de los sellos. Sango e Isamu miraban sorprendidos al ojiazul. ―El Kage Bushin ,es una técnica Jōnin.-Murmuró el pelirrojo.

―Este chico, tal vez en verdad sea un genio.-Dijo en voz baja, quizás esa era la razón del porque un Sannin lo tomó como alumno. Rápidamente los clones utilizaron su Chakra para subir por las paredes en busca de los sellos, una vez que fueron removidos, ellos se disiparon. El salón entero templo repentinamente, alarmando a los 3 Uzumakis pero solo duró unos segundos, luego, la pared donde se estrelló Naruto comenzó a abrirse de abajo hacia arriba, revelando otra entrada más. ―Imposible!.-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los Uzumakis de sangre pura. ―He estado muchas veces aquí y nunca supe que había otra entrada!.-Dijo un incrédulo Isamu. Naruto suspiró. ―Bien, veamos entonces.-Dijo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad del pasadizo, seguido rápidamente por la chica y el pelirrojo.

Ni bien entraron, la puerta se volvió a cerrar, dejando a los adolescentes a oscuras. Unos segundos después, unas antorchas se encendieron para iluminar el lugar. El ambiente se sentía pesado y frio. ―Qué… es esto?.-Preguntó Naruto, le costaba un poco respirar. ― _Nunca imagine que fuera ese el origen del aura_.-Murmuró el zorro viendo a través de los ojos del rubio. El lugar era igual de grande que el anterior, solo que este estaba hecho puramente de piedra y completamente vacío, y al final del salón había un pequeño altar, también hecho de piedra. Ahí estaba una gran jarra de madera marrón, adornada con manos esqueléticas que la rodeaban, tenía una pequeña tapa puesta sellando su contenido. Y había un hacha colgada en la pared detrás de ella. Su mango era de metal negro y estaba rodeado por muchas cuerdas pequeñas, su hoja era bastante grande y muy afilada, era de un color bronce con bordes dorados, en la parte trasera de la hoja había 11 púas que sobresalían por todo su largor.

 **(N/A: Traté de describirla lo mejor posible ya que en la wiki no dice su descripción xD, básicamente, es como la de la imagen de portada del fic…. y si, ese grandote es el "abuelo de Naruto" :v)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

― _Es impresionante que una simple arma pueda expulsar semejante instinto asesino_.-Comentó el Kyūbi. ― _Deduzco que habrá asesinado a una gran cantidad de humano para generar esa aura_.-Dijo el zorro, un poco decepcionado, esperaba otra cosa. ― _Fíjate que hay en esa jarra_.-Ordenó, Naruto tragó saliva mientras caminaba hacia el objeto. ―O-Oi!.-Gritó Sango al salir de su estupor. ―Qué planeas?.-Preguntó mientras seguía al rubio, Isamu se quedó en la entrada. ―Voy a ver esa jarra….-Murmuró el ojiazul mientras sudaba un poco, por cada paso que daban, mas aumentaba la presión generada. ―No creo que sea buena idea.-Comentó el pelirrojo apareciendo al lado de ellos, también teniendo una expresión incomoda. Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras iba con paso firme hacia el pequeño altar. Estando a 3 metros de llegar, Sango no pudo seguir, por lo que se quedó atrás mientras los chicos seguían. 

Luego de unos agónicos pasos, llegaron al altar. ―En serio vas a hacerlo?.-Preguntó Isamu al ver que Naruto pretendía destapar la jarra, el ojiazul asintió mientras estiraba su mano hacia la tapa y la quitó. ―Ufff!.-Exclamaron los 2 mientras apartaban sus rostros al ver que dentro de la jarra había un espeso líquido verde, que emanaba un ligero vapor además de un putrefacto hedor. ―Qué asco!.-Dijo Sango mientras se tapaba su nariz con ambas manos.- El olor rápidamente inundó todo el salón. ―Qué demonios es esto?!.-Gritó Isamu igual de asqueado. En el subconsciente de Naruto, el Kyūbi abrió sus ojos en shock. ―" _Podría reconocer el olor de esta sangre en cualquier parte del mundo!"_.-Dijo mentalmente el viejo zorro mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. ―" _Que significa esto?, porque la sangre de Mannoroth está aquí?_ ".-Pensó muy confuso.

El pelirrojo habiéndose acostumbrado un poco al olor, pero sin dejar de taparse la nariz al igual que Naruto, inspeccionó más profundamente el líquido. ―Creía que solo era una leyenda.-Murmuró, el rubio alzó una ceja. ―Que sucede?.-Preguntó, Isamu lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ―Esta es la sangre de un demonio.-Respondió mientras fruncía el ceño. ―Hace más de 50 años, hubo unos miembros del clan Uzumaki que sellaron un pacto con un demonio, y ellos bebieron su sangre… esta sangre.-Dijo mientras volvía a mirar el líquido. ―Después de eso, obtuvieron un gran poder pero se volvieron unas bestias salvajes, unos animales, por lo que el líder del clan de ese entonces los expulsó a las tierras más lejanas de Uzushiogakure .- Naruto estaba impresionado. ―Pensar que sacrificaron parte de su humanidad por poder…es simplemente demasiado.-Dijo el rubio.

― _Bébela_.-Dijo el Kyūbi. ―"Estas loco?!".-Naruto respondió rápidamente. ― _Escuchaste al otro Uzumaki, si la bebes obtendrás grandes poderes.-_ El zorro frunció el ceño, tal vez estaría condenando a su contenedor, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. ―"Olvídalo Kyūbi!".-Volvió a negarse el rubio. ―"Prefiero no usar tu Chakra antes que beber esta asquerosidad".-Dijo firmemente. ― _Tsk mocoso estúpido, solo porque has vencido algunas basuras crees que eres poderoso, te falta visión_!.-Exclamó el zorro, pero Naruto lo ignoró y en cambio se concentró en el hacha. Debajo de esta había una pequeña y simple inscripción. ―Solo los que me siguen podrán empuñarla…-Murmuró el rubio al leerla. ―Qué tontería.-Resopló mientras estiraba su mano para tocar el arma. ―Espera!.-Exclamó Isamu mientras sujetaba la mano del rubio, quien lo miró confuso. ―Todas las cosas que vimos aquí dentro tenían sellos que los protegían, pero esta no tiene nada.-Dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que miraba el hacha con su ceño fruncido. ―Es demasiado sospechoso.-Murmuró.

―Déjame intentar algo.-Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una shuriken para luego lanzarla contra el hacha. La shuriken voló rápidamente y cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra el arma, fue detenida por un campo de electricidad. Los 3 Uzumakis se cubrieron los ojos ante el intenso resplandor, una vez que se detuvo, abrieron sus ojos y se toparon con que la shuriken se había convertido en cenizas. Naruto se puso azul. ―Gracias por detenerme.-Le dijo al pelirrojo. Isamu asintió estando en las mismas condiciones. El ojiazul suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta. ―No hay nada más que hacer, vámonos.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. ― **Se van tan pronto**?.-Preguntó una voz que puso los pelos de punta a los uzumakis. Ante el sonido inhumano, los 3 se giraron en dirección de la voz, no habiéndose percatado de su llegada. Ahí estaba parado en un rincón, la figura extraña.

Su cuerpo era de enorme tamaño pero muy delgado, casi esquelético de unos 2 metros al menos, su apariencia era la de un escorpión color café caminando en 2 patas y su cola era de 1 metro y medio, estaba cubierta de filosas púas de color rojo, casi como si fueran piezas de hierro. Tenía una poderosa mandíbula que podría romper huesos con gran facilidad. Tenía 4 brazos y cada 1 portaba una espada bastante filosa de mediano tamaño, además de una armadura de hierro que reforzaba su ya dura pie. Sus ojos tenían la pupila rasgada de color rojo con la Esclerótica de color naranja-amarillo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de los adolescentes, por cada paso que daba, un sonido metálico resonaba por todo el salón ya que sus enormes piernas terminaban en 2 patas, estaban cubiertas con unas extrañas botas de hierro con 3 largas y filosas garras al final.

― **Son solo unas crías**.-Murmuró deteniéndose a unos metros de los Uzumakis, quienes seguían paralizados por la fría presencia de aquella criatura. ― **Bueno, deberían de bastar por el momento**.-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, para luego estirar sus 4 brazos apuntando con sus espadas a los adolescentes y se ponía en cuclillas. ―E-E-Espera!.-Tartamudeó Isamu mientras levantaba sus manos. ―N-Nosotros somos Uzumakis!.-Gritó tratando de razonar con la criatura ya que podría ser una especie de guardián del templo, la cual bufó. ― **No me importa, la orden fue que cualquiera que entrara aquí no debía salir con vida**.-Dijo fríamente. ― **Pero les daré algo de tiempo para que planeen un contraataque, o sería muy aburrido**.-Dijo para luego sonreir, mostrando su larga hilera de dientes afilados. ―Tsk!, debe ser una broma!.-Gruñó Naruto mientras liberaba la primera cola y se preparaba para la batalla. ―Oi!, de verdad vas a pelear?!.-Cuestionó una preocupada Sango. ―Acaso hay otra opción?.-Replicó el rubio para luego mirar a Isamu, quien asintió y también se tensó para pelear.

―Maldición!, todo esto es tú culpa Naruto!.-Gritó Sango mientras imitaba a los chicos. ―Si morimos aquí, te matare!.-Dijo irracionalmente, haciendo sonreír al rubio. La criatura no dijo nada más, flexionó sus piernas y se lanzó al ataque. Fue primero por Naruto, dando 4 rápidas estocadas verticales con sus armas, el rubio apenas lo esquivo al saltar por lo que la criatura giró mecánicamente sus espadas a ambos lados, tratando de cortar a los otros 2 Uzumakis. Ambos se agacharon y rodaron por sus respectivos lados para evitar el ataque. ―Kage Bushin no Jutsu!.-Exclamó Naruto mientras 10 copias suyas aparecían. ―Adelante!.-Gritaron los 11 Narutos mientras atacaban al guardián. Los rubios cerraron la distancia en segundos, 2 de ellos dieron unos puñetazos pero fueron bloqueados por la criatura cuando este uso sus espadas como escudos en forma de X. Otros 2 atacaron por detrás, pateando duramente la espalda de su enemigo al mismo tiempo, pero este no se movió ni 1 centímetro.

En cambio, retrajo sus espadas y su torso comenzó a girar a gran velocidad como si se tratase de una alisé de helicóptero, los clones fueron despedazados rápidamente por las espadas y se disiparon. Luego la bestia dio un gran salto y se pegó al techo con las garras de sus pies, buscando con la mirada a los otros Uzumakis. Hasta que se detuvo en Sango, que estaba más alejada del grupo. Flexionó sus piernas una vez más y salió disparado contra la chica a gran velocidad, rompiendo parte del techo en el proceso. ― Suiton: Teppōdama!( **Elemento Agua: Bala Líquida** ).-Escuchó la criatura antes de que el Jutsu impactara duramente contra su costado derecho, desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie solo para esquivar otras balas de agua que iban velozmente hacia a él. Corrió por todo el salón esquivando las balas liquidas hasta que Isamu no pudo seguir lanzándolas debido a la falta de Chakra, cosa que la criatura aprovecho y se lanzó contra los otros sorprendidos clones que estaban de espaldas.

Con 4 veloces cortes de sus espadas, 5 clones fueron disipados con gran facilidad. ―Suiton: Taihōdan! ( **Elemento Agua: Cañón de Agua** ).-Gritó Sango para luego inflar su pecho y escupir un potente y enorme chorro de agua que fue a altísima velocidad contra la criatura, dándole de lleno por lo que fue enviada al suelo debido a la presión del ataque. Sin perder tiempo, Sango volvió a hacer sellos de manos. ―Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! ( **Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas** ).-Dijo mientras expulsaba Chakra de su cuerpo, que rápidamente se convirtió en agua y formaron unas poderosas olas, inmediatamente después, fueron directamente hacia la criatura que apenas se levantaba y fue embestido por el Jutsu, llevándolo hasta chochar contra la pared. Además de eso, el salón de piedra fue rápidamente inundado, llegando el agua hasta las rodillas de los adolescentes, y un poco abajo para el guardián.

―Rayos!, Sango-San es fuerte!.-Dijo Naruto, estaba impresionado por la habilidad de la chica, aunque se le notaba claramente un poco agitada debido al gasto de Chakra. ―Deberían aprender de ellos!.-Le gritó a su clon restante, que puso los ojos en blanco. ―Pero si somos la misma persona.-Murmuró con un tick. ― _Aquella bestia es demasiado fuerte como para que la ataques con Taijutsu, debes atacarlo a distancia_.-Recomendó el Kyūbi, Naruto asintió un poco frustrado, ya que no sabía ningún Jutsu a parte de sus clones de sombras. La criatura se puso de pie sin problemas, completamente ileso. ― **Jejeje, buen ataque, pero he recibido peores**.-Dijo la criatura, su risa era similar a unas aspas de un ventilador cuando cortaba papel( **N/A: Ok, eso fue raro, pero estuve haciendo estupideces mientras escribía esto y se me ocurrió eso xD** ).

―Que tal esto?!.-Gritó mientras lanzaba sus brazos de Chakra contra la criatura, quien entrecerró los ojos y saltó nuevamente hacia el techo, los brazos chocaron segundos después contra la pared donde estaba, destruyéndola. Naruo sonrió y otros 2 brazos más salieron de los primeros, fueron a gran velocidad contra la sorprendida bestia y lo sujetaron fuertemente de su torso, la armadura que tenía comenzó a calentarse por la temperatura del Chakra, incomodando al guardián que luchaba por soltarse. Los primeros brazos se sumaron y también sujetaron firmemente, para luego bajarlo a gran velocidad e incrustarlo contra el suelo generando un cráter acompañado por un temblor del salón y agitación del agua. ―Tch, el maldito no se muere con nada.-Dijo el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, a pesar de estar enterrado de cabeza en el duro suelo, los brazos de la criatura forcejeaban para salir. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo hacerlo, girando rápidamente y quedando en 4 patas… o 6 en este caso.

Y usando sus 6 extremidades, corrió en dirección de Isamu quien apretó sus dientes e hizo unos sellos de manos. ―Suiton: Suigadan! ( **Elemento Agua: Colmillo Bala de Agua** ).-Gritó mientras el agua a su alrededor se elevó, girando en forma de taladro para luego salir disparado directamente hacia la criatura, la cual saltó hacia la izquierda para evitar el ataque. ― **Qué**?!.-Dijo al ver como el taladro de agua lo siguió. ― **AAARGHH**!.-Gritó de dolor al caerle el Jutsu en su espalda, la presión del agua al girar penetró fácilmente en su dañada armadura, golpeando directamente su piel mientras era empujado hacia el suelo. Isamu aprovechó la oportunidad y rápidamente fue con Naruto y Sango. ―He gastado una gran cantidad de Chakra.-Murmuró con cansancio, luego miró al rubio. ―Y tú porque no haces nada maldita sea?!.-Le gritó al ver que Naruto estaba perfectamente bien. ―Eres un jodido Jinchūriki pero te quedas ahí parado!.

Una marca de enojo apareció en la frente del rubio. ―Acaso no viste como lo estrelle contra el piso, estúpido?!, no sé ningún Jutsu potente aparte de los clones de sombras, y ese infeliz se sigue levantando como si nada.-Dijo molesto. ―Es muy resistente.-Habló Sango, llamando la atención de los chicos. ― Pero parece extrañamente vulnerable al Ninjutsu… y aparentemente no puede usarlo.-Dijo viendo como la criatura se levantaba lentamente, la parte trasera de su armadura tenía un gran agujero donde golpeo el Jutsu, dejando ver que su piel también tenía una marca de espiral, pero aparte de eso, no se le notaba ningún otro daño. ―Isamu, es hora de usar el Kongo Fūsa( **Cadenas de sellado de Diamantina** ).-Dijo seriamente, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo y confundiendo al rubio. ―Estas segura?, Masayoshi-Sama dijo que solo las usáramos en caso de emergencia.-Respondió el chico, solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza. ―Y esta no es una emergencia para ti, tonto?!.-Gritó Sango mientras que de su puño salía un ligero vapor, debido a la velocidad del golpe.

―Kongo Fūsa?.-Murmuró el rubio, el Kyūbi dentro de su jaula alzó una ceja. ― _"Creí que era una habilidad exclusivamente de Kushina"_.-Pensó con rencor al recordar a la pelirroja y las cadenas que le detenían en la gran roca cuando estaba sellado dentro de ella. ―Te lo explicaremos después, ahora, debes entretenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para que las liberemos!.-Dijo Sango, Naruto asintió para luego posar su mirada sobre el guardián, que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

― **Solo tú vas a pelear**?.-Pregunto mientras alzaba una inexistente ceja. ―Conmigo es suficiente.-Dijo Naruto confiadamente. ― _No hagas nada que nos mate_.-Le dijo el zorro, mientras enviaba una gran cantidad de su Chakra. El ojiazul, sintiendo el aumento de poder, sonrió ferozmente.( **N/A: Inserte aquí, One Puch Man: OST The Rule)**. ―"Creí que no cooperarías, Kyūbi".-Dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos en forma de X, dejando que el Chakra rojo saliera en grandes cantidades. ― _No te confundas, por el momento es necesario_.-Respondió zorro, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. El salón entero comenzó a temblar, el agua que había se agitaba violentamente, formando un remolino alrededor del Naruto, cuyo manto del zorro se iba haciendo más y más denso, las orejas y cola de Chakra se agrandaron junto con sus garras y colmillos. ―" _Esta en el límite, pero aún falta algo para que pueda acceder a la segunda cola_ ".-Pensó el viejo zorro.

―Deja de soñar y concéntrate.-Dijo Isamu al ver que su amiga tenía la boca abierta, aunque no le podía culpar, estaba igual de impresionado por la cantidad de poder que tenía Naruto. ―Cállate.-Dijo la chica levemente sonrojada mientras ambos se quitaban las vendas de sus antebrazos izquierdos y empezaban a hacer sellos de manos de forma lenta. ―Ahhh!.-Gritó Naruto mientras se lanzaba al ataque a gran velocidad. Tensó su brazo derecho y dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la criatura, que alcanzó a bloquearlo con sus 2 brazos derechos. Naruto retrocedió y con su cola de Chakra golpeó las piernas de su oponente, haciéndolo tambalear, aprovechando eso, saltó y dio un fuerte Upper Cut, tirándolo al suelo. Antes de poder seguir atacando, la cola del guardián se enredó en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que las filosas púas se incrustaran en ella. ―Ack!.-Gritó Naruto al ser levantado en el aire, para luego ser estrellado contra el suelo.

Nuevamente fue levantado y esta vez, la criatura lo arrojó hacia el techo. Naruto giró rápidamente en el aire y aterrizo de pie en el techo, la criatura aprovechó para levantarse mientras inhalaba profundamente. ― **Guoo**!.-Exclamó mientras lanzaba una gran llamarada hacia Naruto, recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Repentinamente el rubio salió de las llamas y a gran velocidad, golpeó duramente el rostro del guardián, haciéndolo retroceder, Naruto enroscó su cola de Chakra en ambas piernas de la criatura y comenzó a girar rápidamente. Dio 7 vueltas y lo soltó, haciendo que cruzara todo el salón y se estrellara duramente contra una pared, levantando una nube de polvo. ―Jejeje, que te pareció eso?, bastardo .-Dijo el sonriente rubio. La criatura se levantó sin daño alguno. ― **Eso es todo el poder de un Jinch** **ū** **riki**?.-Preguntó con burla. ―No he estado peleando en serio.-Dijo el ojiazul, la criatura sonrió. ― **Yo tampoco**.-Dijo antes de correr a gran velocidad hacia el rubio.

Naruto frunció el ceño y lo imitó. Ambos chocaron puños con fuerza, haciendo una pequeña onda expansiva que sacudió el agua del salón. Pero el guardián atacó con sus otros brazos extra, golpeó en el estómago con 1 brazo izquierdo, Naruto se inclinó por el duro golpe, solo para recibir un codazo en la nuca y otro en la mejilla derecha. La criatura hizo una barrida de pies y antes de que el rubio tocara el suelo, se giró rápidamente y golpeó la espalda de Naruto con su cola llena de púas. ―Gaah!.-Gritó el Uzumaki mientras escupía algo de sangre. Aunque sus heridas eran curadas rápidamente por el Kyūbi, seguían doliéndole mucho. ―Todavía no?!.-Les preguntó a los Uzumakis sangre pura mientras se levantaba. ―Aguanta un poco más!.-Gritó Sango, ahora ella y su compañero tenían por todo el brazo izquierdo unos sellos que Naruto no pudo reconocer, los cuales parpadeaban levemente de color azul.

Naruto se preparó para el segundo round cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el abdomen, específicamente en el sello. ― _Una lástima, ya no puedes continuar_.-Dijo el Kyūbi. ―"Pero si todavía no ha pasado 1 hora!".-Se quejó el rubio, el viejo zorro sonrió. ― _Sí, pero has utilizado una cantidad mayor a la que estás acostumbrado_.-Explicó el Bijū, pero esto era mentira, la razón era porque estaba a 1 paso de romper la barrea y acceder a la segunda cola. ―" _Pero se necesita algo más… se necesita una emoción negativa, se necesita odio_ ".-Pensó, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. ―"No me importa!".-Respondió el rubio, inconsciente sobre los planes del Bijū. ―Ellos necesitan que lo detenga!, no les voy a fallar!.-Gritó en voz alta mientras forzaba a su cuerpo para que expulsara más Chakra rojo. ― **Adelante, Jinch** **ū** **riki**.-Dijo la sonriente criatura para luego inhalar profundamente.

― **Guoo**!.-Exclamó mientras expulsaba otra llamarada, solo que esta vez Naruto la esquivó rápidamente y fue contra la criatura. Apareció repentinamente frente de él y lanzó un poderoso puñetazo, pero fue bloqueado por las 4 extremidades del guardián, el cual lo empujó y contraatacó con sus 4 brazos, pero solamente golpeó el suelo ya que Naruto había desaparecido. ― **Humm**?!.-Murmuró en confusión, pero luego cayó al suelo de cara al recibir un rodillazo en su nuca. ―Ahhh!.-Gritó el Uzumaki mientras levantaba a la criatura por sus pies y la azotaba contra el piso, rompiéndolo. Repitió eso 3 veces antes de estrellarlo contra el suelo por una última vez. Pero el guardián simplemente se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado. ―Porque no te mueres?!.-Le gritó furioso. ―"Solo entrené 4 días con Jiraiya-sensei, creí que había mejorado algo pero…!".-Pensó con frustración. ―" _Ahora_ ".-Pensó el Kyūbi para luego bombardear la mente del rubio con sus recuerdos.

" _tú eres un Shinobi mediocre que solo sabe hacer Clones de Sombras, tus ataques son inefectivos y tu Taijutsu es patético_ ".-Recordó la sonrisa de superioridad del Sannin.

" _El poder del Kyūbi no Yōko es siniestro, corrupto y letal, algo con lo que todavía no deberías tratar_ ".-Dijo el Sandamie, no confiaba en que podría dominar el Chakra del zorro, no confiaba en él.

" _Eso es todo?, no me extraña que Orochimaru te diera una paliza_ ".-Esta vez fue la voz de su sensei la que resonó en su mente.

" _tener un contenedor me da asco, pero tener un contenedor_ _ **débil**_ _me da aún más asco"_.-También las palabras del zorro

" _No estás herido, verdad? Miedosito_ ".-Incluso Sasuke aparecía para burlase de él.

Por cada palabra que recordaba, el Chakra del zorro aumentaba más y más, sus músculos se expandieron un poco, sus marcas en las mejillas también, su cabello se volvió más puntiagudo. ― **Aunque pasen 100 años, una basura como tú jamás podrá vencerme**.-Dijo la criatura sonriendo. Y ese fue el detonante, el sello de su vientre comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo y una enorme cantidad de poder salía de él y otra cola se formaba, haciendo temblar nuevamente todo el salón. A las afueras del templo, Jiraiya abrió sus ojos. ―Que rayos está pasando ahí dentro?.-Preguntó a la nada, desde hace rato que estaba sintiendo los temblores provenientes del templo, pero ahora también sentía el Chakra del Kyūbi. ―Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas, mocoso.-Dijo algo preocupado, apenas conocía al rubio, pero durante los pocos días que pasaron juntos había llegado a apreciarlo. ―"Es mi ahijado después de todo".-Pensó con una sonrisa recordando a Minato y en lo emocionado que estaba cuando Kushina le dijo que estaba embarazada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

―Que está pasando?!.-Gritó Isamu ante la cantidad de Chakra rojo que estaba expulsando el rubio. ―No importa!, ya casi terminamos!.-Respondió Sango reanudando los últimos sellos de manos. ―"Naruto, resiste un poco más!".-Pensó la chica, usar el Kengo Fūsa era realmente difícil y muy peligroso, ya que pocos eran los Uzumakis capacitados para hacerlo debido al excesivo consumo de Chakra que requería, por lo que el líder Uzumaki había prohibido estrictamente que los jóvenes lo aprendieran. ― _Bien,Bien_!.-Dijo el emocionado Kyūbi. ― _Por fin puedes usar la segunda cola_.-Felicitó a su contenedor, podía sentir toda la rabia y odio del rubio. ― _Ahora, mantén la calma mocoso y respira profundamente_.-Le aconsejó a Naruto, quien apenas y escuchaba al zorro, pero obedeció. Inhaló profundamente para luego exhalar, su corazón se calmó un poco al igual que sus agitadas emociones, sus tensados músculos se aflojaron levemente, pero siguieron manteniéndose un poco tonificados. Abrió sus ojos rojos con pupila rasgada y miró directamente al guardián. 

―Veamos qué tan resistente eres ahora.-Dijo Naruto mientras sus, ahora 2 colas, se balanceaban amenazadoramente. ― **Gran cosa** , **una cola más no cambiara nada**.-Resopló la criatura mientras flexionaba sus piernas y se lanzaba a gran velocidad. Estando a centímetros de golpéalo, Naruto rápidamente saltó hacia la derecha, haciendo que la criatura pasara de largo. Él guardián se dio la vuelta y lo miró impasible. ― **Tch**!.-Murmuró para luego volver a repetir la misma acción, pero cada vez que estaba por conectar su ataque, el rubio lo esquivaba al último momento. La criatura comenzó a irritarse, mientras que Naruto seguía manteniendo su semblante serio. ― **Deja de moverte, gusano!**.-Gritó molesto para luego desaparecer en un borrón y reaparecer detrás del ojiazul mientras levantaba sus 4 brazos. Con un gruñido, los bajó como si se tratasen de unas mazas, pero fueron bloqueados por las 2 colas del Jinchūriki las cuales se enroscaron alrededor.

Naruto rápidamente se giró y lanzó una patada directamente en el vientre de la criatura. ― **Urrgh**.-Se quejó mientras retrocedía unos pasos, pero Naruto siguió con su ataque al jalarlo otra vez hacia a él y volvió a patear en el mismo lugar, quitándole el aire al guardián. Luego soltó sus extremidades y saltó para darle un poderoso puñetazo en medio de su rostro, mandándolo al suelo, sujetó ambas piernas con sus colas de Chakra y lo levantó para estrellarlo contra el suelo, generando un cráter por la fuerza del impacto. Lo volvió a levantar y lo acercó, lanzó un puñetazo directamente en el pecho de la bestia, la cual salió disparada hacia el otro lado del salón, solamente que cayó de pié. Él guardián se limpió un poco de sangre de su boca. ― **Hace décadas que un humano no me hacía sangrar**.-Murmuró al ver el líquido vital en su mano.

―Y será la última!.-Gritó Isamu, para luego enviar sus cadenas de Chakra directamente sobre el guardián, de repente, otras se sumaron y se sujetaron firmemente contra sus extremidades, impidiéndole moverse. ―Perdón por hacerte esperar.-Dijo Sango, viendo el aspecto más salvaje que tenía el rubio. ― **Qué es esto**?!.-Gruñó la molesta criatura mientras forcejeaba por liberarse, pero era imposible, cada vez que se movía, las cadenas se ajustaban más a su cuerpo. ―Ahhh!.-Gritó Naruto mientras aprovechaba la oportunidad para atacar. Saltó y golpeó duramente el rosto de la criatura, que inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a lanzar furiosos puñetazos y patadas por todo el cuerpo del guardián. Por cada golpe que recibía, el cuerpo del guardián temblaba mientras pedazos de su armadura caían totalmente abollados. ― _No acabará nunca si sigues así_.-Dijo el zorro. ― _La transformación no durara mucho y su piel es muy dura, concéntrate en golpear un solo punto!_.-Exclamó el Bijū.

Naruto obedeció y concentró Chakra en su puño derecho, reuniendo rápidamente el poder del zorro en él. Su puño temblaba por la cantidad de Chakra que contenía, incluso le dolía, pero lo soportó para luego correr hacia la criatura. ―Muere!.-Gritó el ojiazul mientras golpeaba el pecho del guardián. ― **ARRGGH**!.-Gritó la bestia al sentir como el puño con Chakra hirviente atravesaba su dura piel. Escupió una gran cantidad de sangre mientras el brazo del rubio lo atravesaba de lado a lado, liberando una explosión de Chakra al salir. ―Se terminó.-Dijo el rubio mientras respiraba agitadamente, retiró su brazo del cuerpo inerte y cayó de rodillas mientras su cuerpo ardía, como si le estuvieran cortando con afilados cuchillos. Los Uzumakis de sangre pura estaban a punto de deshacer sus cadenas cuando sintieron que estas se tensaban. ―Eh?...-Murmuró el rubio al ver como el cuerpo del guardián se movía, retrayendo sus brazos y piernas.

―Mierda!.-Gritó Sango mientras usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para evitar que la criatura se movieran, pero era imposible. ―Qué demonios pasa?!.-Preguntó Isamu, igualmente confundido. Finalmente, las extremidades se juntaron y cada brazo sujetó las cadenas con fuerza y las jaló hacia arriba, levantando fácilmente por los aires a los Uzumakis. ― **Insectos… alimañas, no pienso morir a manos de insignificantes humanos**!.-Rugió el guardián para luego, ante la incrédula mirada de Sango e Isamu, romper las cadenas. ―No puede ser.-Murmuró Isamu mientras lentamente se levantaba, viendo como la criatura se acercaba al rubio, para luego darle una potente patada en el mentón, haciendo que se elevara y luego golpeó el pecho del rubio con sus 4 brazos, enviándolo metros más atrás. ―Naruto!.-Gritó Sango para luego atacar rápidamente con sus cadenas a la criatura, la cual bloqueó con sus brazos en forma de X, haciendo que las cadenas rebotaran en su dura piel.

El pelirrojo trazó sellos a gran velocidad. ―"Esto consumirá mucho Chakra!".-Pensó para luego hacer el ultimó sello. ―Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! ( **Elemento Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua** ).-Exclamó mientras un gigantesco dragón de agua se fomaba detrás de él y a gran velocidad impactaba a la criatura por la espalda, siendo aplastado por las fauces del dragón y la presión del agua, el cual se dirigió hasta el techo e impactó contra él, provocando una gran explosión que derrumbo varios trozos de piedra. Naruto apenas se ponía poner de pie. ― _Tú cuerpo ya no puede resistir más_.-Le dijo el zorro mientras retiraba el manto de Chakra, dejando aún más debilitado al rubio, por lo que cayó de rodillas de nuevo. ― _Te advertí que la transformación duraría poco_.-Habló el Bijū, pero el ojiazul no le escuchaba, ya que su cabeza daba vueltas.

Apenas y veía como los otros 2 Uzumakis combatían duramente contra el guardián, lanzándole varios Jutsus Suiton junto con sus cadenas de Chakra, estas últimas apenas le hacían daño. ― _Y su Chakra ya está en niveles muy bajos, cuando se les acabe, morirán_.-Dijo el Kyūbi, provocando una reacción de Naruto. ―N-No.-Murmuró mientras que, con gran esfuerzo, se ponía de pie, estaba enfrente del pequeño altar. ― _En tus condiciones no puedes hacer nada, salvo ver sus muertes y esperar la tuya_.-Continuó el Kyūbi, Naruto estaba justo donde quería. ―Yo…yo.-Murmuró el rubio, sentía como si su cuerpo se desgarrara por cada palabra que decía, incluso respirar le dolía. ― _Pero hay una oportunidad_.-Dijo el sonriente zorro, renovando las esperanzas del ojiazul. ― _La sangre demoniaca esta justo al lado tuyo_ , _bébela y podrás salvarlos_.-Dijo, tratando de convencer al rubio. ―No… si lo hago…dejare de….ser humano.-Habló Naruto con dificultad, viendo como el guardián golpeaba con sus 4 brazos a Isamu, enviándolo a chocar contra una pared.

― _Tsk, de que te sirve ser humano en estos momentos_?.-Preguntó con desdén. ―No… lo hare.. zorro de… mierda.-Respondió el Uzumaki, el Bijū entrecerró sus ojos, era hora de cambiar el enfoque. ― _Suficiente mocoso, decídete, puedes beber esa sangre demoniaca, tener poderes que jamás has pensado que existían y así obtener posibilidades de vencer en esta pelea y rescatar a tus amigos, o niégate una vez más…. Y la única satisfacción que te quedara, será la de seguir conservando tu humanidad intacta antes de que ese infeliz nos destruya.-_ Dijo el zorro, luego agregó algo más antes de callar. — _Escucha bien, puedes desconfiar de mí, eso lo entiendo perfectamente… pero jamás te mentí, ni una sola vez, ni cuando hablamos por primera vez en el Bosque de la Muerte, ni ahora_.-Dijo para luego guardar silencio, si Naruto se negaba y moría, tendría que esperar varias décadas en regresar, y eso era realmente fastidioso ya que estaría muy débil al momento de renacer.

Naruto trataba de procesar lo dicho por el Bijū, y era cierto, él fue el que más le ayudó hasta ahora, porque le mentiría cuando su vida, y por extensión la suya, corrían peligro?. ―Sango!.-Gritó Isamu, llamando la atención del rubio, viendo como la criatura golpeaba duramente el rostro de la pelirroja para luego darle una patada en el estómago, haciéndola chocar de espaldas contra la pared y como el chico intentaba frenarlo por todos los medios, pero no podía. ―Lo siento… yo los metí…en esto… y yo los… sacaré.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al altar, subiendo con gran dificultad sus escaleras. ―" _Perfecto"_.-Pensó el Kyūbi, Naruto llegó hasta la jarra con la sangre demoniaca, que increíblemente no se había derramado ni una sola gota a pesar de los constantes temblores. Tragó saliva al ver el líquido, si bien antes le parecía asqueroso, ahora era todo lo contrario, se veía más apetitoso que nunca. ―"Tan sediento".-Pensó mientras levantaba la jarra.

El líquido se agitó levemente, liberando un poco de vapor, su olor era como el azufre. El Uzumaki se relamió los labios y se llevó la jarra a la boca, ingiriendo rápidamente su contenido. Él líquido tenía un repulsivo sabor que le quemaba la lengua, era como si fuera acido, pero siguió bebiendo, muy lenta y agónicamente bajaba por su garganta, sintiendo como si la sangre se resistiera, ahogándose levemente mientras forzaba su garganta para bajar el líquido. Le lagrimeaban los ojos y sentía un ardor por la garganta cuando finalmente la sangre bajó hacia su estómago. ―Uughh!.-Se quejó Naruto mientras caía y se retorcía en el suelo, se le revolvía el estómago, como si la sangre aun quisiera escapar. Al cabo de unos segundos, esa sensación se detuvo solo para sentir un insoportable dolor. Sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente, estirándose, tensándose y expandiéndose, su Chakra también aumentaba a gran velocidad.

Su piel lentamente comenzó a cambiar de una piel clara a una oscura( **N/A: Como los Ninjas de Kumo… ya saben, como Darui o Karui,etc** ), sus uñas crecieron y se convirtieron en garras de un color negro al igual que las de sus pies, su mandíbula creció dolorosamente junto con los colmillos inferiores, llegando a que le sobresalieran de su boca siendo muy afilados, los colmillos de superiores también crecieron, pero no tanto. Y sus ojos pasaron de ser un color azul como el cielo, a ser de color morado, su cabello creció hasta llegarle por debajo de los hombros y dejó de ser rubio para ser carmesí, como si fuera de sangre y finalmente, las marcas de sus mejillas crecieron un poco, también se volvieron de color morado. Lentamente se puso de pie, respiraba agitadamente, sentía un embriagador júbilo. ―ROOAARGGH!.-Rugió con fuerza al no poder contener sus emociones, su mente estaba hecha un caso, sentía dolor, miedo, odio y sobretodo ira. Ira contra el guardián, quien detuvo su aplastante victoria para ver al cambiado Uzumaki.

― **No puede ser**!.-Exclamó al reconocer esa apariencia. Naruto miró por el rabillo de su ojo al hacha que estaba colgada, y se giró para tomarla, sabía lo que le podría pasar, pero no tenía ahora ninguna duda, sentía que el arma dejaría que la tocara. Sango e Isamu, quienes estaban bastante malheridos, abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver como Naruto quitaba el hacha de la pared y la tomaba con ambas manos. ―Hora del tercer round!.-Gritó el Uzumaki mientras corría con el hacha levantada hacia la incrédula criatura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En ese momento, en un lejano mundo de la _**Gran Oscuridad del más Allá**_ , una criatura abrió sus ojos. Su cuerpo se asemejaba a un lagarto gigante con 6 poderosas extremidades (4 eran patas), una cola y un par de alas saliendo de su espalda, estas, a pesar de ser bastante grandes no pareciera que podrían hacerlo volar por mucho que lo intentaran. La parte más superior de su torso era humanoide que terminaba en un gran pecho, tenía 2 brazos enormes y una gran cabeza cornuda, que ardía en un fuego verde y se extendía por toda su espalda hasta su cola. Su boca estaba repleta de afilados dientes, sus ojos también ardiendo en fuego verde y sus mejillas estaban adornadas con 2 enormes colmillos amarillentos. A su lado descansando contra una pared, estaba una enorme espada de doble hoja con el mango en el centro.

La tomó y comenzó a caminar pesadamente, siguió su camino cruzando por un largo y alto pasillo, completamente hecho de piedra marrón, después de todo, su raza no era fanática de los adornos, pese a que la mayoría parecían gordos y perezosos, en realidad eran brutales guerreros. — "Los más fuertes entre la _**Legión**_ ".-Pensó orgullosamente, aún recordaba cuando fueron reclutados por sus señores demoniacos. Les habían prometido grandes batallas, gloriosas conquistas y lo más importante, muerte, caos y destrucción, no dudó en aceptar la oferta, que no solo se cumplió, sino que se hasta el día de hoy se mantenía vigente con bastante frecuencia. —Quién lo diría?, han vuelto a sellar el pacto.-Murmuró a la nada mientras llegaba a su destino.

Era una cámara gigante, al igual que el pasillo y resto de la estructura, estaba hecho de piedra marrón. Lo único llamativo del lugar, eran 3 enormes pilares hechos de metal azul-oscuro, estaban alineados de forma vertical, 1 enfrente del otro, cada 1 separado del otro por unos metros, y en el medio de ellos, un estanque repleto de sangre. —Veamos.-Dijo mientras sumergía la punta de su espada en el líquido vital, el arma comenzó a brillar de un color verde-claro, que se esparció por todo el estanque. Primero, la sangre comenzó a agitarse levemente, luego de unos segundos lo hacían salvajemente, formando un remolino para luego elevarse unos metros hasta llegar a la punta de los pilares, fue tomando forma hasta ser una bola de tamaño mediano. —Muéstrame, muéstrame quien es el mortal insensato que se atrevió a beber mi sangre!.-Le exigió a la bola de sangre que comenzó a brillar intensamente, solo que esta vez de un color blanco hasta que lentamente, una imagen comenzó a aparecer en el líquido. —Hmmm.-Gruñó, observando al humano que mostraba la bola de sangre.

— _Es apenas un niño.-Dijo finalmente, decepcionado._ —Un niño.-Volvió a repetir mirando fijamente la imagen. Era un niño con cabello alborotado de color rubio, ojos azules, lo más llamativo era que tenía 3 marcas en las mejillas. —Un momento, me resulta… familiar.-Entrecerró los ojos, para luego tener leves recuerdos de un hombre alto y musculoso, con el cabello hasta los hombros de color rojizo, ojos negros y… con 2 marcas en las mejillas de la misma forma. —Este enano es un Uzumaki!.- Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos. —Y no cualquier Uzumaki… por lo que veo, es del linaje de Grito Infernal.-Murmuró un poco más calmado viendo con más detalle al rubio, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Debo reportar esto inmediatamente.-Dijo mientras sacaba el arma del estanque, al instante, la bola de sangre perdió forma y cayó nuevamente en su sitio, logrando salpicar de rojo el suelo de piedra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza!.-Hace una reverencia.- Me tomó más de lo planeado, pero aquí está el capítulo… 13,14?, no recuerdo cual realmente xd.**

 **Estamos en Marzo y el lunes siguiente comienzan las clases, yo estoy en el último año de secundaria (repetí el año anterior por faltas) y tendré que ponerme las pilas para terminar la maldita escuela, no es que me hacen Bullyng(?) ni nada de eso, ya que, sin ser arrogante, mido 1.87 y peso 95 kg, prácticamente soy un ropero andante xD, simplemente es que nunca me ha gustado y bla bla bla. En fin, me desvié del tema…**

 **Lo que quiero decir, es que a partir del lunes que viene, tardaré un poco más en publicar los caps, pero los seguiré haciendo porque es algo que realmente disfruto hacer. Otra cosa, aclaro que esos OC…OCC?, no son de ningún personaje de WoW, simplemente me los invente :v.**

 **Naruto ya bebió la sangre de Mannoroth y sufrió una trasformación nueva!, pero será capaz de ganar?. Calculó que en siguiente capítulo aparecerán los pjs de WoW, obviamente su descripción e historia será levemente cambiada para que coincidan con el universo de Naruto, al final de los cap, aclararé quienes son para que busquen si les interesa saber :v.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: Sin contar estas notas, el cap fue de 12.400 palabras… nunca había escrito tanto xD, intentaré mantener el ritmo de 9.000- 12.000 palabras a partir de ahora.**

 **Los OC..OCC… como sea que se digan, de este capítulo:**

 **Sango Uzumaki:**

 **Edad: entre 15-17 años.**

 **Sexo: obviamente es una chica.**

 **Altura: 1.63.**

 **Peso: 58 Kg.**

 **Color de cabello: Rojo.**

 **Ojos: Color marrón oscuro.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Isamu Uzumaki**

 **Edad: entre 14-15 años.**

 **Sexo: obviamente es un chico**

 **Peso: 42 Kg.**

 **Altura: 1.50**

 **Color de cabello: Rojo.**

 **Ojos: Color negro.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **El "guardián" o la "criatura"(Ni siquiera pensé en un nombre para él, cosa que debo corregir más adelante)**

 **Edad: ?**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Peso: 170 Kg(con armadura) 140Kg(sin armadura)**

 **Color de cabello: No tiene, es calvo :v, pero su piel es de color café, y su cola tiene púas de color rojo**

 **Altura: Unos 2 metros aproximadamente.**

 **Ojos: Pupilas rasgadas color rojo con la Esclerótica de color naranja-amarillo.**


End file.
